


Heat Waves - Deutsch

by flyisfly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Confessions, Flirting, Florida, Hot Weather, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Secret Crush, Separations, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyisfly/pseuds/flyisfly
Summary: Dream hielt schon immer eine leichte Bewunderung für George, aber als ihre Freundschaft in seinen schlafenden Verstand kriecht, erwacht er in einer neuen Welt aus zwiespältigen Emotionen und Verlangen. Verloren mitten in einer Hitzewelle, hört er sich einen Song an, der sich direkt in den Kern seines Herzschmerzes bohrt. Nächte in Florida, ungesandte Nachrichten, sich drehende Verliebtheit und schreckliches, schreckliches Wetter.---"Nein, werd' ich nicht", sagt George, während er sich verlegen anhört."Doch wirst du. Ist okay", sagt Dream. Er fühlt eine Wärme in seiner Brust. Die Worte sprudeln so schnell aus seinem Mund, gebettet in weichen Honig. "Du bist so süß"Der Anruf wird still.Sie haben es gehört. Die Zärtlichkeit im Ton seiner Stimme, anders als sonst, keine Spur von Spaß. Wie es von tief aus seinem Herzen kam, leuchtend, mit Verschwiegenheit und Scham – für George und nur für George. Sie müssen es gehört haben.--Original Fanfiction inspiriert von dem Song "Heat Waves" von Glass Animals.Übersetzung der Fanfiction "Heat Waves" von tbhyourelame auf Archive Of Our Own.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 14





	1. Mondquallen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> Als erstes möchte ich sagen, dass ich die Erlaubnis von der Autorin, tbhyourelame, bekommen habe, diese Übersetzung zu veröffentlichen. Ich mache so etwas zum ersten Mal, und es hat sich tatsächlich schwieriger als gedacht herausgestellt, da echt viele Metaphern und Formulierungen benutzt wurden, die schwer zu übersetzen sind. Aber ich habe mein bestes gegeben und würde mich über Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen. Ich weiß, dass es ein bisschen sinnlos ist, etwas in einem englischen Fandom zu übersetzen, da die meisten die Sprache sowieso bereits sprechen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich mich dazu entschieden habe, hatte ich einfach zu viel Zeit und wirklich Lust auf dieses Projekt.

Ein sanftes Leuchten scheint über den dunklen Tisch, Farben flackern in schneller Bewegung. Der Monitor summt, um sich selbst vor der wachsenden Hitze zu beschützen. Der Ventilator hängt in bedrückender Stille von der Decke. Zurückgelehnt in seinem Sitz, neigt Dream seinen Kopf nach hinten, um die Holzlatten auf das geringste Zittern zu beobachten. Verrat. Tropfen von Schweiß sammeln sich an seiner Stirn. Abwesend fummelt er an dem klebrigen Plastik seiner Kopfhörer, die um seinen Hals liegen. Das kleine Licht blinkt in einer Leiste grün auf.

"Dream?", hört er schwach George sagen.

"Warte, ist er gegangen?", fragt Sapnap.

"Discord sagt, er ist noch da" Die Stimme von George kommt langsam näher. Dream reißt seinen Blick endlich vom Deckenventilator los. "Dream?"

Die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme lässt ihn sich aufrichten. Er schiebt seine Kopfhörer von seinem Nacken wieder auf seinen Kopf. "Jaja, hallo. Sorry. War kurz für ne Sekunde weg" Um zu verstehen was gerade auf seinem Bildschirm abgeht, blinzelt er kurz und sieht grüne Gras Blöcke und Sapnaps Avatar, der vor ihm crouched. "Mist, hast du den Stream schon beendet?" Gerade noch rechtzeitig wechselt er zu Georges Stream um ihn lachen zu sehen.

"Nein, aber mache ich jetzt. Konnte doch nicht enden, ohne, dass du Tschüss sagst", erklärt George. Diese kleine, rücksichtsvolle Geste reicht aus, damit Dream ganz warm in der Brust wird.

Er grinst. "Oh, okay. Auf wiedersehen Stream!"

"Tschauu!", schreit Sapnap.

George winkt zur Kamera. "Tschüss Chat, wirklich vielen Dank. Und betet alle für Dreams Klimaanlage"

"Und meinen kaputten Ventilator", fügt genannter noch hinzu.

"Tschau Tschau", wiederholt George, und verschwindet dann aus Dreams Sicht. _Dieser Stream hat geendet._ Ein vertrautes Gefühl kriecht in Dreams Brust, immer, wenn die Nachricht nach dem Stream aufploppt; Enttäuschung gemischt mit Verwirrung. Heute wird es begleitet von Tropfen des Bedauerns.

Er runzelt die Stirn. "Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lang über das Wetter hier beschwert hab", sagt er, während er zurück zum Server klickt. Sapnap hat ein Eichenschild vor ihm platziert auf dem 'wee waa dream hält keine hitze aus' steht. Er rollt bloß seine Augen und zerstört es.

"Nein ist okay, wirklich. Ich fühle mich sogar schlecht für dich", sagt George. Sein Avatar springt rüber und beginnt Türen auf den Boden zu setzen. "Weißt du, wann sie repariert wird?"

"Ich hoffe bald", antwortet er mit einer Spur Ärgernisses, während er spielerisch die Türen auf und zu macht um George zu nerven. "Ich glaube, ich kann nicht noch mehr von dieser Hitze ertragen" Sie spielten schon bereits seit drei Stunden, was bedeutete, dass Dream mehr Schweiß in seinen Boxershorts gesammelt hatte um länger in einem Stuhl zu bleiben als ein Mann je sollte. Physischer Komfort war sein Schlüssel um ruhig zu bleiben, und nicht vieles konnte ihn von kratzenden Schildern oder einer sengenden Hitze ablenken. Nicht vieles abgesehen vom Gamen. "Aber dich zu sehen war schön, irgendwie lenkt mich dein fröhliches Gesicht von meinen Qualen ab", gibt er zu. Die Wort verlassen seinen Mund bevor er sie stoppen kann. Er kneift seine Augen zusammen. Cringe. Was war das?

"Oh mein Gott, sei leise", sagt George. Er klingt etwas verlegen.

Sapnap raunt. "Vielleicht sollte ich auch mit meiner Kamera an streamen"

Dream lacht, und läuft weg von den beiden um den plötzlichen Anflug der Nervosität zu mildern. "Ja, das würde meine Aufmerksamkeit definitiv halten"

"Aha, sind meine Streams also nicht interessant genug für dich?", sagt George und fliegt ihm nach.

"Was?", sagt Dream und fühlt sich etwas schuldig. "Warum denkst du das? Ich liebe deine Streams"

George tut so als wäre er weiterhin verletzt. "Wenn du sie lieben würdest, wärst du nicht so zerstreut"

"Ich wollte das ja nicht", murrt Dream, was die anderen beiden bloß lachen lässt. "Ich wurde einfach von meinem Elend abgelenkt, und habe versucht einen frischen Luftzug herbeizuzaubern"

"Ja klar", sagt Sapnap. "Als wenn du dafür zehn Minuten gebraucht hast"

"Zehn Minuten?", wiederholt Dream entgeistert. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass es so lang war; er hatte die Map erkundet und dann auf Georges Stream geklickt um zu sehen, wo er war, und natürlich hat George gegrinst und gerufen, aber irgendwie so voller Energie und Freude, und die heiße Luft drang immer tiefer in seine Seele...

"Du warst schon für eine ganze Weile AFK", sagt George, "wir haben trotzdem mit dir geredet und haben gedacht du hättest dich gemutet oder so. Die Zuschauer fanden es peinlich" 

"Oh", sagt Dream nur.

"Warte, wolltest du dich muten?", fragt Sapnap, lachend über seine eigene Anspielung "Bisschen zu aufgeregt um George anzugucken?"

Dream und George brechen beide in angeekelte Rufe aus.

"Sapnap!" George lässt einen Hagel von Schlägen auf Sapnaps Avatar niederrieseln. "Du bist so unangemessen wenn kein Stream läuft"

"Du bist ekelhaft", sagt Dream lachend, trotzdem hört es sich nur schwach und nur halbherzig an. Sein Puls schlägt schnell gegen seinen Schädel. Er ist nicht verloren in der seltsamen Situation, warum er so lange abwesend war, bloß damit er auf seine Decke ohne George starren konnte. Warum oder was sollte George eh damit zu tun haben? Der Neid auf seinen Freund vielleicht, dass dieser einen Hoodie mitten im Sommer tragen konnte. Wie auch immer. "Naja es stimmt schon. Georges Gesicht macht mich nervös"

George stöhnt, weshalb Sapnap und Dream lachen. "Jetzt willst du einfach, dass ich mich unwohl fühle"

"Verlegen meinst du wohl", sagt Dream schnell.

"Okay, nein, jetzt reicht's", sagt George und verlässt sofort den Server. "Versteht das als einen rage-quit"

GeorgeNotFound hat das Spiel verlassen. Dream sendet ein _:(_ in den Chat.

"Neinnn, Georgie", fleht Sapnap.

"Du warst heute echt gut", sagt Dream wohlwollend. "Ich gucke mir später nochmal das an, was ich verpasst habe" George lacht.

"Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Wir sprechen uns einfach später", sagt er, ein leiser Sound von Discord der verrät, dass er den Call verlassen hat.

Das Gefühlt kriecht erneut in seine Brust – es ist vergleichbar mit der kalten Luft die folgt, wenn man seine Hände von einer dampfenden Tasse nimmt. In manchen Nächten wenn seine Freunde und er sich im Guten ausgeloggt haben, tut er alles, um sein Bett und den Schlaf zu meiden. Twitter, mini-Spiele, coding, Playlists erstellen. Seine liebsten Nächte sind aber, wenn George früh genug aufwacht um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ihre Gespräche strahlen die Wärme der Nacht in Florida und die des englischen Sonnenaufgangs aus. Also wann immer George aus Spaß wütend auf ihn ist, braucht Dream keine Angst zu haben, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Er möchte nicht in Erwägung ziehen, dass sie sich jemals streiten würden; es würde ihm Angst machen wie nichts anderes. Er weiß, dass George ihn morgen nochmal anruft, und dass er nicht annähernd so verärgert ist, wie er tut. Trotzdem erwischt er sich dabei, wie er sorgsam den kleinen Punkt neben Georges Namen von Grün zu Grau wechseln sieht.

"Ich glaub ich geh jetzt auch", sagt Dream zu Sapnap.

"Okay, tschau dann"

Nachdem er den Call verlassen hat, dreht er sich in seinem Stuhl um sein Bett anzugucken. Die Dunkle Decke wurde auf den Fußboden geworfen, das Laken ist schief. Das Fenster über seinem Bett ist fest geschlossen, um die feuchte Luft und die Insekten draußen zu halten, aber er kann die sanften, orangenen Lichter der Straßenlaternen in der Ferne sehen. Er seufzt und wünscht sich Regen. Er erinnert sich, als er als Kind barfuß auf der Straße seiner Nachbarn gelaufen ist, wenn Stürme vom Meer kamen, und wie er in tiefen Pfützen geplanscht hatte, während die kühlen Tropfen sein Haar feucht werden ließen. Dieser Zeitraum war wirklich euphorisch – die Mischung aus feuchter Luft, wehenden Palmen, und ein Anflug von Donner und Blitz – das alles fühlt sich jetzt so weit weg an. Vor allem jetzt, wo das Wetter so schrecklich war.

Er macht seinen Computer aus und geht widerwillig ins Bett. Er hat sich fast an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, als eine Nachricht von seinem Handy den Raum erhellt. Er blickt drauf. Eine Nachricht von George. 

_Ich glaube das ist eine gute Möglichkeit dich nachzuvollziehen_ , ließt er. Dream drückt auf den Link, der Spotify öffnet und zu einem neuen Glass Animals Song führt.

"Heat Waves", wiederholt er grinsend. Sehr witzig.

Er wird es sich morgen anhören. Als er sein Handy zurücklegt, fühlt Dream sich gewärmt durch die Geste, obwohl es eine Beleidigung gewesen sein sollte. George war ein aufmerksamer Mann. Nichts falsch daran, dies anzuerkennen. Nicht, dass Dream es beunruhigend fand, dass die Interaktion mit George einen direkten Zusammenhang mit seiner Zufriedenheit und Stimmung hatte; es war das Kopfzerbrechen einfach nicht wert.

Beruhigt von seiner eigenen Logik, erlaubt er seinem Körper sich auf Schlaf zu fokussieren. Er gleitet hinein in Schatten und aus ihnen hinaus, wirft sich gelegentlich gereizt auf seinem Laken umher. Der Stoff klebt auf seiner feuchten Haut, bis er er ihn wegtritt. Irgendetwas fällt zu Boden, aber Dream dreht sich auf seine Seite. Irgendwann ist die Nacht kühl genug und er sinkt immer tiefer, bis er sein Kopf von seinem warmen Kissen auf einen kalten Sandhügel dreht.

Verwirrt greift er nach dem Boden unter ihm, nur, damit kleine Sandkörner durch seine Hand rinnen.

Rasch setzt er sich auf, sein Blick streift über den Strand den ihn umgibt. Obwohl seine Sicht schmal ist, weiß er, dass eine trüb-violette Lagune vor ihm ist. Der Mond kräuselt sich auf der seltsamen Oberfläche. Die Nacht ist still, eine irgendwie fast spottende Brise streift seinen Nacken, welche Gänsehaut verursacht. Er blickt seine Hände hinunter, helle Ärmel bis zu seinen Oberarmen gezogen. Helle grüne Ärmel. Er spürt ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Er war hier schon einmal. Vorsichtig bewegt er seinen Kopf, realisierend, woher die Schatten am Rand seiner Sicht kommen, und hebt eine Hand, um sanft über die Keramik zu streifen, die sein Gesicht bedeckt. Er braucht keinen Spiegel um zu wissen, wie die Maske aussieht.

Er zieht seine Kapuze über, spannt sich an, als er realisiert, was als nächstes passieren wird. Jeden Moment, hinter seiner rechten Schulter, eine Stimme vom Rand der Bäume, die sagen wird —

"Dream?"

Er gefriert. Das ist... das ist nicht richtig, es sollte nicht —

"George?", er fragt es leise, dreht sich mit Vorsicht um. George steht ein paar Meter hinter ihm, seine clout Brille in seinen Haaren und eine Axt in seiner Hand. Er guckt sich ihre Umgebung an, benommen. Der sternenreiche Himmel spiegelt sich in der Brille wieder.

Er läuft über den Sand zu Dream. "Wo... sind wir?"

"Uhm" Das Beste wäre jetzt, sich einfach zurückzuziehen, aber Dream kann nicht anders als sich in der Ehrlichkeit wohlzufühlen. "In meinem Kopf, denke ich" Er weiß aus Erfahrung, dass dieser Ort Integration mehr als alles andere schätzt, sozusagen. Er weiß bloß nicht, warum er George hier hinein gelassen hat — es ist nicht sicher.

"Es ist schön", sagt George sitzend im Sand neben ihm.

Dreams Herz tut bei seiner Bemerkung schwach weh. Es war einmal, da hatte er es auch schön gefunden. Er konnte keine Worte finden, um George zu erzählen, dass es nach so vielen Jahren des hektischen Ausrutschens auf dem Sand, des Hustens mit den Lungen voll schwarzem Wasser und des Laufens aus dem Wald zu Albträumen geworden war. Er sieht George an. Konnte er die Erinnerungen fühlen?

"Also ist das..." George gestikuliert vage mit seiner Axt herum. "Florida?"

Dream versucht ein Grinsen. "Ja, du hast es endlich geschafft", neckt er sanft. Georges Grinsen ist hell genug um ihn wegschauen zu lassen. "Es ist eine Lagune bei der ich oft als Kind war"

"Siehst du die?" George zeigt auf das Wasser. Dream dreht seinen Kopf, und kleine, leuchtende Flecke tauchen nahe des Ufers auf. Ihre hellblaue Farbe ist ein starker Kontrast zur Dunkelheit, wie sie so untätig im Wasser schweben.

"Das sind Mondquallen", sagt Dream staunend. Er hatte sie nie zuvor hier gesehen.

George brummt in Einstimmung. Dream guckt ihn erneut an, dankbar für die Maske, die seine eigenen Gesichtszüge bedeckt. Fahles Mondlicht lässt Georges Haut in sanftem Porzellan leuchten, zusammengepresste, pinke Lippen in einem eleganten Pinselstrich. Das Wort sprudelt tief in Dreams Brust auf, windet sich in seinen Blutstrom und landet anmutig in seinem Kopf.

Wunderschön.

Er möchte weg davon, es tief unten vergraben. Aber für einmal, fühlt er sich sicher. Sicher, es sich selbst einzugestehen, ohne einen Hauch von Humor in Begleitung. Hier, war es kein Witz.

"Warum sind wir hier?", fragt George murmelnd. In seinen großen, braunen Augen kann Dream die blasse Spiegelung seines dreckigen, schwarz-weißen Grinsen sehen.

"Ich weiß, warum ich hier bin", sagt Dream, "aber ich weiß nicht warum du" Ein kurzes Rascheln von Ästen und Blättern lässt sie kurz anspannen. "Es ist gefährlich hier. Wir sollten gehen"

"Warum? Willst du nicht in dieser Erinnerung bleiben?"

Dream ignoriert die Bemerkung und schlingt leicht einen Arm um Georges Schultern um ihm aufzuhelfen. George versucht nciht mal zu stehen. Er schaut Dream mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln an.

"Nicht wird uns weh tun, so lange ich da bin", sagt er.

Dream spürt sein Gesicht heiß werden. "Lass es, das ist ernst"

George schaut ihn ernsthaft an. "Ich bin ernst"

Jetzt, wo sein Arm beschützend um Georges schmale Gestalt gelegt ist, wird Dream erst bewusst wie nah sie sich sind. Er kann Georges Körperwärme spüren, seine Brust heben und senken sehen, die Gänsehaut auf seinem Nacken sehen. Dreams Herz pocht. Wie lange wollte er ihn schon treffen? Seine Stimme in Person hören? Die Angst in ihm verwandelt sich in Zunneigung. Die Mondquallen werden immer mehr, bis die Lagune vor ihnen nur so leuchtet.

George grinst. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt es ist schön"

"Wegen dir", sagt Dream warm. Obwohl George seine Augen rollt, meint er es auch so. Sie lachen sich leicht an, Funken blühen im Moment des Augenblinks.

George lässt seine Axt los, und hebt seine Hand um nach seiner Maske zu greifen. Dream gefriert, als seine Augen den Bewegungen Georges folgen. Seine Kapuze fällt, als George seine Finger durch Dreams Haare fährt; er kann sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als das jemand gemacht hat. Es fühlt sich intim an. es fühlt sich schrecklich an. Er schließt seine Augen, als George den metallenen Verschluss an seinem Hinterkopf findet, er atmet aus als er das Gewicht der Maske von seinem Gesicht fallen spürt.

Der Luftzug ist kalt an seinen Wangen. Er kann das nahe Salzwasser riechen. Er öffnet seine Augen und sieht zweimal so viel Sterne als sonst.

"Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich habe noch nie..." Er guckt George an, welcher sanft lächelt.

"Ich weiß, wie wichtig Ehrlichkeit für dich ist", sagt George schüchtern. Seine Hand bewegt sich um sanft seinen Wangenknochen zu berühren.

Dream greift und nimmt Georges Hand sanft in seine. Er fühlt sich lebendig. Er beugt sich näher, studiert Georges Augen, bis sein Blick hinunter gleitet, weiter, zu seinen wichen Lippen. Sein Atmen zittert.

"Und was wenn ich dich jetzt küssen würde?", murmelt er, Herz rasend. "Wie ehrlich würde das sein?"

Georges Augen weiten sich. "Ich... naja, Dream — du —", stammelt er, was Dream genau das gibt, was er gebraucht hat.

Ihre Bewegungen passieren alle auf einmal — das Neigen Georges Kiefer, das Rutschen von Dreams Hand in sein Haar, die Verbindung ihrer Lippen. Der Kuss mit nackten Emotionen, und so sanft. Heiße Glut steigt von Dreams Brust bis hin zu seinem Gesicht, Georges Lippen surreal gegen seine eigenen, als sie seine Sinne überwältigen. Er hebt seine Hand, um sanft Georges Kiefer zu berühren. Dream zieht sein Gesicht näher, Atem heiß, Herz stammelnd. Seine nervöse Enegie verwandelt sich schnell in ein starkees Verlangen, als er George nochmal küsst, und nochmal und nochmal. George stößt ein weiches Geräuscht aus, und Dream schmilzt. Er kann Georges Hand in seinen Haaren fühlen, dann in seinem Nacken und dann auf seiner Brust.

Dream löst sich für einen Moment. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich schnell als er Georges georötetes Gesicht und seinen rot geküssten Mund sieht. Wegen ihm. Ein leises Gefühlt rührt in seinem Magen, das erste Flackern einer heißen Flamme. Alles davon, alles von George, nur für ihn.

Dream öffnet seine Lippen um etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas — und wacht prompt auf.


	2. Schachmatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für Dream folgen die Konsequenzen seines "Albtraums" und er hört sich einen Song an.

Der Griff in dem Dream seine schmutzig-blonden Haare hat, ist barbarisch, genug, um die Wurzeln herauszureißen. Schweiß Flecken tränken seinen Rücken und Hals, lassen sein graues Shirt schwarz werden. Seine Brust hebt sich ungleichmäßig. Das harte Morgenlicht scheint durch die Jalousien mit dem Versprechen von den gleichen Temperaturen wie gestern. Aufgesetzt im Bett, Ellenbogen auf den Knien, starrt er mit leerem Blick auf die genüberliegende Wand.

_Was zur Hölle war dieser Traum?_

Er ist sich nicht sich nicht sicher, wie lange er in diesem Zustand bleibt; der Gedanken von Georges Lippen und seinem Lächeln und seinen Geräuschen in einer überwältigenden Schleife. Die Wucht der Panik und Verwirrung blitzen hinter seinen Augen, alles auf einmal. Was hatte George in seinem Albtraum zu suchen? Warum hat er ihn so sicher, und warm, und gewollt fühlen lassen? Warum, guter Gott, hatte er ihn geküsst? Er konnte die Erleichterung immer noch durch sein Blut strömen fühlen, Herz rasend, Haut kribbelnd dort, wo George ihn berührt hatte. Die Hitze kriecht seinen Rücken hinunter. Er hatte einen Traum solchen Kalibers lange nicht mehr erlebt. Berührt und geküsst zu werden; die tiefe Umklammerung der Lust zu fühlen, die einen festen, nachträglichen Gedanken in seiner Boxershorts hinterließ. Dennoch schleichen sich Schuldgefühle in die Euphorie die er spürt. Sein Necken mit George ist spaßig und wohlwollend gemeint — aber eine erotische Fantasie von seiner unterbewussten Projektion mit seinem besten Freund geht zu weit.

Er lässt langsam sein strapaziertes Haar los. Das grelle Sonnenlicht legt die ersten Stufen der Hitze um seine Schultern und er kann das schwache zwitschern der Vögel von draußen hören. Ein kleines Nest hatte sich seit ein paar Wochen bei seiner Regenrinne angefangen zu bilden. Er konnte schon ein paar Blicke auf sie erhaschen; blau-gefiederte und muntere Wesen. Sapnap hatte ihn damit genervt, als er erfahren hatte, dass Dream mehrere Stunden damit verbracht hatte, mehr über ihre Spezies zu erfahren: die Purpurschwalbe. Normalerweise starteten die Vögel ihr Treiben früh am Morgen.

Er guckt nach der Zeit. 8:05 Uhr.

"Widerlich", sagt er.

Er schaut auf das Handtuch, das an seiner Tür hängt, und seufzt. Eine kalte Dusche könnte sein durcheinander gebrachtes Gehirn erfrischen und die dünne Schicht an Schweiß abspülen.

Im Badezimmer, öffnet er widerwillig sein Handy. Seine Nachrichten mit George warten immer noch geduldig auf seinem Bildschirm. _Vielleicht ist er ja deshalb aufgetaucht_ , überlegt Dream. _Er ist die letzte Person gewesen, über die ich nachgedacht habe, bevor ich schlafen gegangen bin_. Sein Daumen schwebt für einen Moment über dem Lied Vorschlag, und drückt dann auf Play, bevor er in die Dusche tritt.

Eiskaltes Wasser rinnt über seine Brust, betäubt seine Haut. Seine Rippen spannen sich an und er kämpft gegen den Drang an, zu zittern. Er denkt an seine Maske, liegend in dem kalten Sand; er denkt an Georges Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Er verdient eine mieserable Dusche oder zwei. Er versucht sich zu entspannen, als das Wasser endlich erfrischend ist. Die Seife nimmt den Schmutz von seiner Haut, nimmt seinen Gestank endlich hinunter in den Abfluss. Er stößt einen Atemzug der Erleichterung aus. Er ist dankbar, so lange seine Klimaanlage nicht funktioniert, kaltes Wasser zu haben. Vielleicht verhält sich das Wetter wie ein Fiebertraum, der diese sonderbaren Gedanken verursacht, aber jetzt mit jedem Schrubben mehr verschwindet. Sauberes Haar, saubere Haut, saubere Gedanken. Oder? Die gedämpfte Musik hinter dem Plastik Vorhang wird lauter.

_Road shimmer, wiggling the vision, heat heat waves, I'm swimming in a mirror..._

Er schließt seine Augen.

_Sometimes, all I think about is you_

_Late nights in the middle of June_

_Heat waves been faking me out_

_Can't make you happier now_

Er reißt seine Augen auf. Der Text kriecht in seine Brust, der Bass mit seinem Herzschlag verworren. Wärme steigt trotz Gänsehaut in sein Gesicht.

_I just want to know what you're dreaming of, when you sleep and smile so comfortable..._

Seine zitternde Hand greift nach dem Duschknopf.

_I just wish I could give you that_

_That look that's perfectly unsad_

Sein Kopf wird von Erinnerungen an Georges Lächeln geflutet. Das Wasser versiegt mit einem unangenehmen quietschen.

Er lässt das Lied noch zu Ende spielen, als er in seinem Handtuch auf den Boden sinkt. Wassertropfen benetzen seine Haare. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte er in einem Nebel gelebt, routiniert spielen, essen und schlafen, ohne viel dazwischen, was ihn hätte wach fühlen lassen. Nach etlichen Wiederholungen der gleichen Tage, wieder und immer wieder, waren neue Interessen und Emotionen spärlich. Und trotzdem sitzt er jetzt hier, sprachlos von Georges Empfehlung. Die letzten Töne des Liedes gehen sanft in völlige Stille über, ihre Vibrationen verblassen aus Dreams hohler Seele. Er hatte solch tiefe, bedeutungsvolle Verbindung zu einem Lied in langer langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt. Er hatte so eine Verbindung zu einer Person in langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt.

Er blickt finster, nimmt sein Handy und geht in sein Zimmer. Frustration und Scham wirbeln in seinem Magen herum. Nichts hat sich geändert, bis auf die Angst die seinen Knopf unnötig verknotet. Manchmal bemerkte er, dass seine Gedanken irgendeine eine Emotion griffen und damit spielten, nur um ihn beschäftigt zu halten. _Nicht diesmal. Nicht mit George._ Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn er seine Distanz halten würde, bis sein Verstand sich beruhigt hatte.

Sein Handy vibriert als er sich anzieht.

 _kommst du_ , hatte Sapnap geschrieben.

 _Woher weißt du, dass ich wach bin_ , schreibt Dream. _Und warum bist du wach?_ Er setzt sich an seinen Schreibtisch während Sapnap schreibt.

_george möchte ein paar neue sachen ausprobieren bevor er später streamt, das würdest du nie verpassen._

Ohne scheinbaren Grund irritieren ihn seine Freunde. Er setzt seine Kopfhörer auf und wartet, bis sein Computer zum Leben erweckt wird. Mit seinen Fingern trommelt er auf der Maus herum. Ein seltsames Gefühl zieht sich in seiner Brust zusammen, als der Bildschirm endlich leuchtet und das Discord Fenster erscheint. Er braucht einen Moment um zu realisieren — er ist nervös. Er war noch nie angespannt gewesen, einem Anruf beizutreten. Er blickt auf die Namen unter dem Voice Channel. Es sind nur Sapnap, Bad und George.

"Dream! Hi", grüßt Bad glücklich, als er dann beigetreten ist.

"Das ging schnell", sagt Sapnap

"Hey", antwortet Dream mit flacher Stimme.

"Hallo", sagt George "Ist deine Hitzewelle besser heute?"

Seine Frage trifft auf Stille. Dream bleiben bei dem Klang seiner Stimme die Wörter im Hals stecken. Er möchte wirklich nicht über das Wetter reden.

"Dream? Hallo?", sagt Bad.

"Es ist okay" Dream sieht, wie sein Profilbild den grünen Ring verliert, nachdem der Ton seiner Stimme aufgenommen wurde. Er reibt mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Das ist nicht, wie er den Anruf beginnen wollte. "Sorry Leute, ich bin noch n bisschen müde"

"Macht nichts", sagt George, aber er hört sich vorsichtig an. "Wir sind auf dem Test Server, falls du dazukommen willst. Sapnap und ich wollen das Schachbrett ausprobieren, ich glaub, der Code funktioniert zwar, aber man findet immer Sachen"

Dream zögert, ein Lächeln bildet sich. "Du machst endlich den Schach Stream? Klar" Er öffnet Minecraft.

"Vielleicht war es eine schlechte Idee, ihn spielen zu lassen", sagt Bad.

Dream betritt den Server und läuft zu einem offenen Feld, wo die anderen sich schon befinden. Hinter ihnen ist ein großes Schachbrett, die Figuren mehrere Etagen hoch, gemacht aus Schwarzeiche und Birke. "Nein, normalerweise schlägt George mich"

Sapnap lacht. "Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass du zugibst, dass George in irgendetwas besser ist als du"

"Das stimmt nicht", sagt George "Dream ist nur ehrlich mit mir."

Dream stößt die ganze Luft in seinen Lungen mit einem Mal aus. _Ich weiß wie wichtig Ehrlichkeit für dich ist_ , Georges neckende Stimme echot in seinem Kopf. Er erinnert sich, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, ihn zu küssen, ihn zu berühren. _Wie ehrlich würde das sein?_ Er schaut auf Georges Avatar, mit seinen trotteligen Brillen, wie sie den gesamten Nachthimmel gehalten hatten, nur für ihn, während sie am Strand saßen. Ist es gerecht, von jedem Ehrlichkeit zu verlangen, obwohl nichtmal er transparent ist? Zwar ist George nicht berechtigt dazu, zu wissen worüber er träumt, aber es vor ihm zu verstecken fühlt sich... _falsch_ an.

"Und trotzdem hat er sich dir noch nicht gezeigt", sagt Sapnap mit stolzer Stimme.

"Du bist so selbstgefällig" George schlägt Sapnaps Avatar. "Ich kann's nicht erwarten, dich später zu besiegen" Er stoppt, während BadBoyHalo ein paar Blumen auf den Boden wirft und auf seinen Platz geht. "Ich will Dream zu nichts zwingen. Ich warte trotzdem auf den Tag, an dem ich Snapchat öffne und es ein Bild von seinem Gesicht ist"

Dream lacht nervös. "Ich bin zu hübsch. Ich würde Georges Verstand sprengen"

"Oh bitte", sagt George. "Haben wir nicht gestern gelernt, dass es andersherum ist?"

Dreams Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. "Ja", murmelt er "Haben wir" Er hört Gelächter und räuspert sich, damit er seinen Ton für Scherze wiederfindet. Er kann es sich nicht leisten, auszurutschen. Er sagt "George, du siehst so gut aus"

"Oh mein Gott, hör auf"

Dream grinst. "Du kannst sagen was du willst, aber in der Sekunde in der es umdrehe —"

"Ja, das stimmt", sagt Sapnap. "George wird so verlegen"

"Nein, werde ich nicht", sagt George, während er sich verlegen anhört.

"Doch wirst du. Und das ist okay", sagt Dream. Er fühlt eine Wärme in seiner Brust. Die Worte sprudeln so schnell aus seinem Mund, gebettet in weichen Honig. "Du bist so süß"

Der Anruf wird still.

Sie haben es gehört. Die Zärtlichkeit im Klang seiner Stimme, anders als sonst, keine Spur von Spaß. Wie es von tief aus seinem Herzen kam, leuchtend, mit Verschwiegenheit und Scham — für George und nur für George. Sie müssen es gehört haben.

Er bewegt sich nicht.

"Ich sollte dich wirklich stummen", sagt George. Er hört sich... normal an. Verlegen, aber normal.

Er hat es nicht gehört.

Dream lehnt erleichtert den Kopf zurück gegen seinen Stuhl.

"Okay... also. Sollen wir jetzt dieses Ding hier ausprobieren?", fragt Sapnap. Dream ist beschämt. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Sapnap seine unterschiedlichen Stimmlagen lesen konnte, besser, als jeder andere, aus den vielen Jahren des Zuhörens. Dream erwartet, eine verwirrte Nachricht zu jeder Zeit in ihrem Chat zu haben. Er wartet, aber nichts passiert.

Sie spielen auf dem Server für eine Weile, bewegen Figuren und testen das Schlagen dieser, was Explosionen beinhaltet. Dream lässt sich selbst in die wohltuende Vertrautheit dieser Tage sinken. Er diskutiert ein paar Strategien mit George, vergleicht Können und spielt ein Match gegen Bad, in dem er knapp gewinnt. Er kann keinen Fehler in Georges Code erkennen; er ist perfekt. Dream ist überrascht, als dies ihm eine Welle der Anerkennung bringt. Zuzusehen, wie seine Freunde wachsen und sich verändern, während die Jahre vergehen, ist eine gleichzeitig niederschlagende und aufregende Erfahrung; sie reifen, lernen, verlieren und niemals aufgeben zu sehen. Er weiß nicht, wann er angefangen hat, sich selbst älter als George zu sehen, aber von Zeit zu Zeit wird er an die Realität erinnert.

Irgendwann verlässt Bad den Anruf und Dream verlässt den Server um den Beginn von Georges Stream zu sehen.

"Hallo, hi", sagt George, ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Willkommen zum Stream! Heute werden wir..."

Als er fortfährt, werden Dreams Augen zu der Ecke gezogen, wo Georges Gesicht glücklich strahlt. Er nimmt den Schwung seiner Lippen, seiner hohen Wangenknochen und seiner Augen in sich auf. George hatte surreal im Mondlicht ausgesehen, als würde es von innen drin durch seine Haut und Stimme scheinen. Dream greift mit einer Hand nach seinem eigenen Gesicht, und fährt über seine Lippen, wo George ihn geküsst hatte. Er errötet sofort, Hand zusammengepresst in seinen Schoß fallend. _Das geht zu weit._

Er lässt seine Finger an seinem Handballen, während das Spiel fortfährt, Augen zwischen dem Schachbrett und George unruhig hin- und her fliegend. Unruhig genug, um sich von seinem Stuhl zu erheben.

"Ich mach mir was zu Essen", sagt er, Sapnap stöhnt.

"Jetzt, wo ich dich am meisten brauche?"

Dream wirft einen Blick auf das Spiel und sieht, dass George um mehrere Figuren vorne liegt. "Du schaffst das"

Er zieht seine Kopfhörer runter auf seinen Nacken und geht in die Küche. Als er den Kühlschrank öffnet, duckt er sich etwas, damit er etwas von der kühlen Luft abbekommt. Er summt glücklich. Er stellt ein paar Dinge auf den Tresen, um sich ein Sandwich zu machen, und spürt ein sanftes Reiben an seinem Bein. Er schaut hinunter und sieht Patches, die zu ihm hinauf späht.

"Hallo kleines Kätzchen", sagt er süß. "Bist du hungrig? Ich mach dir Frühstück"

"Aww", Georges Stimme tönt leise von seinen Kopfhörern, und er setzt sie halb auf. "Dream, du bist nicht stumm" 

Er rollt mit seinen Augen. "Ist mir egal. Patches, sag hallo" Er gibt ihr etwas zu Essen, befüllt ihr Wasser neu und geht dann zurück zu seiner Mahlzeit. Er schlägt die Eier in die Pfanne, und hört ihrem Zischen mit Zufriedenheit zu. Der Geruch ist lecker; Patches macht eine Pause von ihrer Schüssel und miaut neugierig. Er kann Sapnap und George schwach reden hören. Er grinst, und holt dann sein Handy heraus um George einen Snap von seinem Essen zu schicken.

"Ooh, Dream hat mir was geschickt", sagt George. "Chat, was glaubt ihr ist es?"

"Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee zu fragen", sagt Sapnap, und nach einer Pause beginnt er zu lachen. "Ja, stimmt"

"Was sagt der Chat?", fragt Dream, ein kleines _au_ murmelnd, als er das Sandwich von der heißen Pfanne auf seinen Teller befördert.

"Fußbilder, größtenteils", antwortet George.

"Größtenteils", wiederholt Sapnap.

"Oh man, der Chat wird wütend aufeinander. Leute, es ist schon okay. Wartet, lasst mich kurz sehen was es ist", sagt George und Dream sieht, wie sich das _erhalten_ zum _gelesen_ ändert.

Es war ein Foto vom Sandwich, aber Dream hatte einen Text hinzugefügt, der sagte: _wetten du hast gehofft es wäre mein Gesicht?_ Er ist überwältigt von Erwartung anstatt der humorvollen Sicherheit, die er normalerweise spürt. Sein Puls rast. Vielleicht hätte er es lieber doch nicht senden sollen.

"George wird rot!", ruft Sapnap, lachend.

Dreams Herz pocht.

"Werde ich nicht. Du bist so dumm", sagt George "Es war nur sein Freühstück, Chat, kommt runter. Okay, Sapnap. Machst du jetz?"

Dream denkt, damit hätte es sich jetzt erledigt — George lässt in sowieso immer auf read — aber als er den Teller voll Essen aus der Küche trägt, bekommt er eine Nachricht.

_Goog schreibt..._

Er wartet. Das Schreiben stoppt und beginnnt von vorne.

 _Das Sandwich sieht gut aus, aber ich wette, du siehst besser aus_ , schreibt George.

Dreams Augen weiten sich und fast lässt er den Teller fallen. Er zieht das Mikrophon von seinem Headset nah an seinen Mund ran. "George!", ruft er. Georges Lachen ist leise aber trägt trotzdem dazu bei, dass er rot wird. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, was der Chat gerade denken muss.

"Was — hör auf mit Dream zu schreiben, okay, wir haben gerade ein ernstes Match", sagt Sapnap.

Dream kann sich nicht helfen und ließt die Nachricht immer wieder, während er zurück in sein Zimmer geht. Er lässt die Tür einen Spalt breit offen, falls Patches reinkommen möchte. George macht ihm nicht viele Komplimente und vermeidet Bemerkungen, die Dream als direktes Verhalten verstehen würde. Diese Erwiderung lässt Dream Zufriedenheit und nervöse Verlegenheit spüren — denkt George das wirklich, ohne ihn jemals gesehen zu haben? Dream versucht die Wärme zu unterdrücken, die durch diesen Gedanken hervorgerufenn wird. Feine Netze in seinem Gehirn, die die Emmotionen zu Georges Freundschaft und seinem Traum spannen. Er möchte nichts lieber, als diese Netze wegzuwischen und alle Verbindungen zu kappen. Er kaut reuevoll an seinem Essen.

"Oh mein Gott, mist", sagt Sapnap "Ich hab das nicht gesehen. Was zur Hölle George"

Dream schaut auf den Bildschirm, zurückgelehnt in seinem Sitz. In der Zeit in der er weggewesen war, hatte George eine Gabel aufgestellt, und einen Turm von Sapnap explodieren lassen, der versucht hatte, die Rochade zu zerstören. Zusätzlicher Druck liegt auf Sapnaps Dame, möglicherweise der nächste Zug, bei dem Dream sich sicher ist, dass Sapnap ihn sieht.

"George, mach das nicht, komm schon. Ich kann deinen Cursor über dem Läufer sehen, zieh lieber den Bauern", sagt Sapnap. "Dream, hilf mir!"

Er lacht. "Was soll ich denn machen?"

"Lenk George ab, keine Ahnung!"

George rollt mit seinen Augen. Er wirkt zuversichtlich und glücklich. Dream erinnert sich daran, als er diesen Gesichtsausdruck aus der Nähe gesehen hatte, die Anwesenheit seines Freundes neben ihm spürend. Es trifft ihn, wie sehr er ihn gerne treffen würde — in Person. Alleine der Gedanke daran macht ihn ganz verrückt.

"Mach etwas!", fleht Sapnap.

George spottet, und beginnt seinen Läufer über das Feld zu ziehen. "Das wird nicht funktionieren —"

"Ich hab von dir geträumt", sprudelt es aus Dream heraus.

Georges Augen weiten sich und er dreht seinen Kopf scharf zum Fenster, wo Discord offen ist, wobei er die Figur auf der falschen Stelle loslässt, bevor er Sapnaps Dame schlagen kann.

"Ja! JA!", ruft Sapnap. "Du hast ihn schon gesetzt, das zählt!"

"Du hast was?" Georges Stimme wird begleitet von Verwirrung und Überraschung.

Dreams Kopf fällt in seine Hände. _Warum..._ "Du warst in meinem Traum gestern Nacht", sagt er langsam durch seine Zähne hindurch. 

Sapnap lacht und lässt die flasch gesetzte Figur mit seiner Dame explodieren. "Oh mein Gott, das war perfekt. Danke"

Georges Aufmerksamkeit ist zurück bei dem Spiel und er stöhnt. "Ich finde nicht, dass das zählt, das war geschummelt"

"War es nicht", sagt Sapnap glücklich.

"Ein billiger Trick von euch beiden, schämt euch", beschwert sich George. "Oh mein Gott, der Chat ist gerade am ausrasten." Er räuspert sich. "Sie wollen wissen, was passiert ist"

Dreams Gesicht brennt. Er muss dem schlimmsten Übel jetzt aus dem Weg gehen. "Du warst in Florida", sagt er und hält seine Stimme normal. "Und es war cool. Normalerweise habe ich einen wiederkehrenden, ähm... Traum über diesen Strand wo wir waren, aber stattdessen bist du aufgetaucht. Du hattest deine Brille an"

"Oh", sagt George. Er stoppt kurz. "Hatte ich eine Waffe?"

Dream hebt fragend seinen Kopf. "Tatsächlich ja, eine Axt"

"Das ist komisch, wenn immer Leute von mir träumen, sagen sie, dass ich eine Waffe oder so habe", stellt George klar.

"Das stimmt sogar", wirft Sapnap ein. "Einmal hatte ich einen Traum wo wir in England waren und George hat uns mit einem Bogen in seiner Hand begrüßt"

"Was...", beginnt Dream zu lachen. "Komischer Zufall"

George kichert. "Ich denke es liegt daran, weil ich bedrohlich wirke"

Dream schnauft. "Eher, dass du beschützt werden musst", sagt er.

"Verarschst du mich? Du siehst gerade dasselbe Spiel wie ich, oder?", fragt George selbstbewusst. Dream schaut seinen Stream mit einem Grinsen an, verloren in dem Gedanken wie er es geschafft hatte, dieser Konversation zu entwischen. Er war von der sofortigen Reaktion überrascht gewesen und spürt nun einen Funken Hoffnung.

 _Hoffnung? Hoffnung auf was?_ Er wischt den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht weg. _Nichts_ , versichert er sich selbst.

Er hofft, dass es _nichts_ ist.

George hat trotzdem einen guten Stand. Er besiegt Sapnap, und als sie weiterspielen, auch noch die nächsten drei Male, aber verliert knapp das vierte, bei dem Dream und Sapnap ihre Kräfte vereinen. Als die Zeit vergeht, wird der frühe Morgen zu Mittag; die heißeste Zeit des Tages. Dream bemerkt es nicht sofort als die Luft die ihn umgibt stillsteht, und der Schweiß seinen Haut benetzen zu scheint. Unwissend leert er den Rest seiner Wasserflasche, und er bemerkt die Hitze erst, als er seine klamm-feuchte Hand an seinem T-Shirt wischt.

"Oh mein Gott", sagt er. George und Sapnap fragen ihn beide was los ist. "Es ist zurück", jammert er, zurücksackend in seinem Stuhl. "Ich war so naiv, so ignorant. Ich dachte ich wäre sicher"

"Hört sich an, als wärs wieder heiß", sagt Sapnap. "Sorry, echt."

"Ich weine gleich", simuliert Dream.

"Also ist es wirklich eine Hitzewelle", sagt George. "Ich hab vorhin nur Spaß gemacht. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht verflucht oder so" Dream versucht nicht auf das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zu achten, als er daran denkt, wie das Lied ihn betäubt und gleichzeitig geöffnet hatte.

"Es war ein gutes Lied", murmelt er. George sagt nichts und sie machen weiter.

Irgendwann endet der Stream und Sapnap sagt, dass er zurück schlafen geht, angestrengt, von so vielen Niederlagen auf einmal. Sobald er den Anruf verlässt, sind sie alleine. Mit keinem anderen Fenster auf dem Computer offen, starrt er auf seine Tastatur, während sich sein Zimmer langsam in einen Sumpf verwandelt. George bleibt ruhig, wie er es oft ist, nachdem er lange gestreamt hat. Dream glaubt, dass er durch so viel reden einen Burn-Out bekommt, aber ehrlich gesagt ist es seine Lieblingszeit um mit ihm in einem Call zu sein. George ist dann immer ein bisschen müde, weshalb er sanfter spricht und nachdenklicher ist als sonst. Dream findet es angenehm wohltuend. Es ist ein Zwischenraum, in dem die meisten ihre tiefer gehenden Gespräche stattfinden.

"Der Chat hat nicht aufgehört mich dazu zu bringen, mehr Fragen über deinen Traum zu stellen", sagt George, die Stille brechend. "Ich glaube, das wurde überall geclipped"

"Da ist nicht mehr zu wissen", lügt Dream. _Ich habe dich geküsst._ "Nichts ist wirklich passiert." _Ich wollte dich._ Er kann George auf seiner Tastatur tippen und wieder stoppen hören — und dann nichts. Sitzt George ebenfalls unfähig sich zu bewegen, und starrt seinen Monitor an?

"Du hast erwähnt... dass stattdessen ich aufgetaucht bin", sagt George.

"Was?"

"Du hast gesagt, ich bin stattdessen aufgetaucht, in deinem wiederkehrenden Traum" George stoppt. Er spricht vorsichtig. "Anstelle von wem?"

"Oh", sagt Dream. Er schlingt trotz der Wärme seine Arme um sich. "Ähm, naja... mir. Anstelle von mir"

"Dir? Ich dachte, du warst schon da"

Dreams Brust zieht sich zusammen. "Ich... ja. Normalerweise sind da zwei Ichs"

Die Sekunden der Stille die folgen machen ihm Angst. Er hört George einatmen, und dann sehr sanft sprechen. "Was für eine Art von Traum ist es normalerweise, Clay?"

Er schließt seine Augen bei dem Klang seines Namens, der aus Georges Mund kommt — es ist selten, als würde er es für die Momente aufsparen, in denen Dream sich am verletzbarsten fühlt.

"Ein Albtraum", flüstert er, Augenbrauen zusammen gekniffen. "Ich habe sie schon so lange, dass ich mich an jede einzelne Sekunde erinnere. Ich wache mitten in der Nacht an diesem Strand auf; eine Lagune und ein Waldrand, der 10 Meter hinter mir ist. Ich habe immer meine Maske an und kann nicht so gut sehen. Aus dem Schatten der Bäume komme dann ich — ein anderes Ich, bis auf... seine Maske ist blutüberströmt. Er gibt mir ein paar Sekunden und dann..." Seine Stimme versiegt. Er hatte noch nie jemanden von seinen Albträumen erzählt.

"Dann was?", fragt George.

Dream greift seine Arme, Fingernägel in die Haut gebohrt. "Ich renne. So schnell ich kann, aber es ist nie schnell genug. Du weißt, Traum Logik" Er stoppt, und holt tief Luft. "Wir kämpfen. Wir kämpfen immer. Manchmal ersticht er mich, manchmal ertrinken wir und manchmal... renne ich gar nicht. Ich stehe bloß da, und lasse ihn mich kriegen"

"Gewinnst du... jemals?" Georges Stimme ist ernst.

"Von Zeit zu Zeit", sagt Dream. "Aber das nächste Mal wenn ich da bin, bin ich derjenige der am Rand des Waldes steht, und mich selbst am Wasser sieht. Es ist beschissen" Diese Nächte hasst er am meisten, weil er die Angst versteht gejagt zu werden. Im Sand sitzend, auf das leiseste Rascheln der Blätter achtend um jeden Moment loszusprinten, das Herz in seinen Ohren pochend, Entsetzen auf seiner Zunge. Trotzdem ist da ein rasendes Feuer das er fühlt, wenn er mit seiner Waffe am Waldrand steht — eine Sache von rauer Pflicht, Druck und Überleben. Es ist, als dürfte nur einer der beiden an diesem Ort existieren, und er kann nicht herausfinden, wer von ihnen.

"Warum glaubst du, war ich da?", fragt George.

"Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht", sagt Dream. "Es hat mich selber überrascht. Aber als du da warst, war es... war es kein Albtraum mehr" Er hofft, dass er es nicht näher erklären muss.

"Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll", gibt George zu. Dream zuckt zusammen, angstvoll, dass er vielleicht zu weit gegangen war, bis George etwas hinzufügt. "Ich hab das Gefühl, dass es ein Kompliment war?"

Seine Hände lassen endlich seine Arme los. "War es"

"Okay", sagt George, das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hörbar.

Dream beginnt selbst zu grinsen, als die leise Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen wärmer wird. Der Staub in der heißen Luft schwebt müßig umher, der leere Teller neben ihm verströmt einen schwachen Geruch von Toast und Ei und er lehnt sich in die Gemütlichkeit seines Stuhls zurück. Für lange Zeit nicht zu sprechen macht Dream normalerweise nervös, aber wenn es nur George und er ist, kann er Trost darin finden. Er fragt sich, ob dieses Gefühl durch das Mikrophon auch in die Welt von George dringt. Er fragt sich, ob sie wirklich auf diese Art, die ihn gleichzeitig verängstigt aber auch beruhigt, verbunden sind.

"Weißt du", sagt George endlich. "Ich habe auch einmal von dir geträumt"


	3. Fairness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream versucht, mehr über Georges Traum herauszufinden und realisiert etwas.

"Weißt du", sagt George "Ich habe auch einmal von dir geträumt"

"Wirklich?" Dream lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht. "Worüber war er?"

"Ich kann dein Ego hören, wie es sich gerade aufbläst"

"Nein, kannst du nicht", verteidigt sich Dream schnell. Vielleicht waren Mitternachts Besuche eine universelle Erfahrung. Sapnap hatte gesagt, dass er auch von ihnen geträumt hatte. Er kann sich nicht helfen und — was war es? — erleichtert zu fühlen. Erleichtert, dass George an ihn dachte? Für einen Moment, beginnt eine Hitze, so heiß wie brennende Kohle, in seinem Schädel zu rauchen: er musste wissen, worüber George geträumt hatte.

 _Warum hatte er es ihm nicht schon früher erzählt?_ Er zuckt von der Wildheit dieses Gedanken zurück.

"Doch, kann ich. Ich glaube, du schuldest mir ein bisschen Nettigkeit wenn man bedenkt, wie du mich in meinem Stream behandelt hast", sagt George in spielerischem Ton, den Dream nur zu gut kennt.

"Ich schulde dir etwas?", testet Dream seine Grenzen aus. "Was genau willst du von mir?"

"Ich will, dass du nett bist, komm runter", lacht George nervös. "Freak"

Dreams Herz rast. "Du liebst mich", murmelt er. "Komm schon"

"Hör auf so weird zu sein", sagt George. "Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich dir nie davon erzählt habe"

"Naja, du hast zuerst über mich geträumt!"

"Was? Du bist so ein Heuchler — oh mein Gott. Egal, Dream"

"George, nein", sagt Dream und versucht, seinen ernsten Ton wiederzubekommen, obwohl er von der Wendung ihrer Unterhaltung mehr als amüsiert ist. "Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen, ich versprechs"

George kauft es ihm definitiv nicht ab. "Weißt du, ich glaub ich sags dir nicht. Das ist eine bessere Bestrafung für dich, dafür, dass du dich scheiße verhältst"

"Oh, eine Bestrafung?", wiederholt Dream, unfähig sein Lachen weiter zu unterdrücken.

George stöhnt. "Das wars, hab noch einen schönen Rest von deinem Tag, ich werd nicht mehr fertig mit dir"

"Warte, nein —" Dream wird von dem Klang unterbrochen, der verrät, dass George den Call verlassen hat. Er hebt eine Hand zu seinem Mund. Er möchte dagegen ankämpfen — gegen sein Grinsen, das Flattern in seinem Magen, das Bedürfnis, Georges Stimme wieder zu hören — aber er kann nicht. Seine Wangen sind warm und rot angelaufen. Er fühlt sich selbst immer tiefer in den Abgrund rutschen, der seinen Namen ruft. Es fühlt sich wie ein Verlangen an, wie eine Herausforderung. Es fühlt sich so vertraut an.

Scham mischt sich unter sein Glück. Er wird George ausnutzen, während er ihm die Wahrheit mithilfe von Witzen und Spaß vorenthält. Seine Bemerkungen kamen sonst immer locker aus seinem Mund, was George sich beschweren oder lächeln ließ. Jetzt wird er von einem Sturm aus Emotionen und Gedanken verspottet, die darauf folgen — die Linie zwischen Spaß und Wahrheit wird immer trüber und verzerrter. Es ist nicht fair, oder?

Er prüft die Temperatur auf seinem Handy: _38°C_. Er stöhnt.

Als er auf Twitter klickt, beginnt er langsam zu tippen

 _Unterschätze niemals die Kraft einer Hitzewelle_ , tweetet er.

Er scrollt noch ein paar Minuten, während er Follower liked oder ihnen antwortet. Er sieht ein paar Tweets über ihr chaotisches Schachspiel in denen er getaggt wurde. Viele Zuschauer fragten sich, warum George einen so simplen Fehler während solch einem intensiven Matches machen würde und antwortet mit einem _Das habe ich mich auch gefragt._

Daraufhin erhält er eine Welle an favs und Erwähnungen.

_@GeorgeNootFound hat auf deinen Tweet geantwortet._

Er klickt darauf.

 _Petition damit Dreams Klimaanlage für immer kaputt bleibt_ , ließt er. Er stimmt für _nein_. Er schreibt eine Antwort, aber zögert, als er sie erneut ließt. Vielleicht ist sie besser für Snapchat geeignet.

 _Also willst du mich verschwitzt haben?_ , schreibt er.

Er sieht wie Georges Avatr unten auftaucht, lauernd, dann tippend. _Ja._

Dream starrt sein Handy an. Vielleicht ging es mit George gerade einfach nur durch.

 _Ich hab dich gerne so_ , fügt George hinzu.

Sein Herz setzt ein Schlag aus und er macht sein Handy sofort aus.

"Was?", sagt er, eine Hand vergraben in seinem Haar. "Was?" Sein Handy summt auf seinem Tisch — Sapnap hatte ihm geschrieben. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe, es hochzuheben. _Es war ein Witz._ Er zieht den Stoff seines Shirts von seiner feuchten Brust weg, zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl. Wenn etwas nicht fair war, dann das: er konnte so viele Sprüche machen wie er wollte, mit oder ohne der Absicht zu landen, aber das... das leise Gefühl, das sich in seinem Magen regte, das Brennen in seinem Gesicht, sein Gehirn, das sich zum vierzehnten Mal heute schon neu vernetzte, und alles nur, weil George zurückschoss.

Er verlässt den Raum. _Unfair_.

Er trinkt vier Gläser Wasser in zwei Minuten. _Grausam_.

Er lässt sich nieder um einen Film zu gucken, verbingt aber den Großteil damit, dem Drang zu widerstehen, in sein Zimmer zu gehen und sein Handy zu nehmen. _Geradezu kriminell_.

Als die Credits rollen, und der helle Bildschirm schwaz wird, fallen seine Augen auf seine Spiegelung. Seine Silhouette sitzt in dem dunklen Raum, aber vage kann er seine weichen Haare ausmachen; die Neigung seiner Schultern. Patches liegt zusammengerollt an seiner Seite. Ist es das, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als George von ihm geträumt hatte? Eine hohle Gestalt auf einem monotonen Bildschirm? In seinen Träumen war George alles für ihn. Er fragt sich, wie blass er wirklich in Vergleich zu ihm war. George würde sein Sofa noch dunkler aussehen lassen, als es ohnehin schon war, aber sein Lachen würde das ganze Zimmer erhellen. Sie könnten sitzen und reden, oder Fernsehen gucken, und Dream könnte trotzdem seine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen. Er könnte die Hitze vergessen; sich näher setzen, ihn rot werden lassen, ihn zu sich ziehen.

Er erhebt sich aprubt und verschreckt Patches damit. Er fühlt sich nach schreien zumute. Egal was er macht, seine Gedanken führen immer wieder dorthin zurück: der Strand, warme Hände vergraben im Sand. Wo er sich mit seinem Freund immer und immer wieder geküsst hatte, mit seinem _besten_ Freund, und jede einzelne, verführerische Sekunde, in der er seine Haut berührt und ihn zum Zittern gebracht hatte, geliebt hatte. Er ist genauso wütend auf seinen Verstand, wie auf die Idee, dorthin zurückzuwollen.

Er atmet tief ein. Er denkt an die vielen Nächte, in denen er sich selbst gesehen hatte, maskiert, blutig, Brust sich am Ufer hebend. Sich zu konfrontieren ist der einzig mögliche Weg zu heilen.

 _Ich möchte nicht zurückgehen_ , er lässt den Gedanken auftauchen und atmet langsam aus. _Ich möchte ihn hier küssen, jetzt._

"Das ist so dumm", murmelt er, aber das Eingeständnis ist genug, um sich sicher zu sein.

Patches sitzt vor seinen Füßen und miaut. Er bückt sich um ihren Kopf zu kraulen und sie folgt ihm auf seinem Weg zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Als er sein Handy nimmt, leuchten ihm einige Nachrichten entgegen.

 _Ich glaube, wir sollen bald über ein paar Sachen reden_ , hatte Sapnap ihm geschrieben.

Er ignoriert es. Genauso hatte George nichts mehr geschrieben, seitdem Dream seine Nachricht geöffnet hatte. Er wechselt zu ihren iMessages, und klickt auf den Song von ihrer vorherigen Unterhaltung, ohne viel nachzudenken.

 _Hi_ , textet er George. Er nimmt sich seine Kopfhörer.

 _Hallo_ , antwortet George fast sofort.

Dream drückt auf _play_ ; tippt, _Ich hab dich vermisst_.

 _Ich hab gedacht, du würdest schlafen oder so_ , sagt George.

Er hält sich davon ab, einen weiteren Albtraum oder seinen-besten-Freund-küssen bezogenen Witz zu machen. _Ich hab eine Dokumentation über Vögel geschaut_ , schickt er stattdessen, es zivil haltend. Seine Kopfhörer beginnen eine leise Melodie zu flüstern. 

Er sieht George stoppen, bevor er mit _Das ist süß_ antwortet.

"Komm schon, George", atmet er. Er war erst gerade so über die letzte Herzattacke hinweggekommen, die er ihm gegeben hatte.

 _Es war wirklich cool_ , antwortet er, es jetzt weiter stur zivil haltend.

 _War es noch ein Film über die Evolution von Papageien?_ , fragt George. Er ist berührt von dem Wissen, dass George sich an solche Dinge von ihm erinnert.

 _Vielleicht_ , schreibt er, _Was ist mit dir, was machst du grad?_

Die Musik schwillt in seinem Kopf an, und er holt tief Luft in Erleichterung, als er Georges nächste Nachricht ließt: _Nichts wirklich, vielleicht leiste ich gleich Bad Gesellschaft, er streamt. Kommst du dazu?_

Er blickt auf seinen schlafenden Bildschirm. _Computer so weit weg. Bett kalt. Stuhl heiß_ , sagt er.

Die drei Punkte, die verraten, dass George schreibt, erscheinen und verschwinden wieder, _Gelesen um 21:07 Uhr_. Dream wartet, Handy auf seiner Brust abgelegt, je länger die Minuten vergehen. Seine Augen schließen sich, als die Lyrics unheimlich seine Realität widerspiegeln.

_Usually I put somethin' on TV ___

____

____

_So we never think about you and me_

_But today I see our reflections clearly_

_In Hollywood, layin' on the screen_

Das Lied wird von seinem Klingelton unterbrochen, der in seinen Ohren dröhnt, während sein Handy auf seinem Brustkorb vibriert. Seine Augen fliegen auf, als er aus der Trance, in die ihn Glass Animals verstzt hatte, gerissen wird.

Geroge ruft ihn an.

Er guckt auf den Name, das Profilbild eines komisch aussehenden Selfies das George gemacht hatte, der rote und grüne Knopf, welche beide den Verlauf seiner sorgfältig gesammelten Stimmung ändern würden. Er ruft ihn an; nicht auf Discord, oder um Minecraft zu spielen, oder um nach der Nummer seiner Mutter zu fragen.

Dream geht ran.

"Hallo", sagt George beiläufig, aber sanft.

Dreams Herz pocht. "Hi"

"Ich hab mir gedacht, das ist leichter als schreiben", erklärt George und Dreams Gedanken hängen an jeder einzelen Silbe in seinem lieblichen Akzent. Er hört sich näher als sonst an. Dream erinnert sich plötzlich an das letzte Mal, an dem sie sich auf dem Handy angerufen hatten, er hatte aufgelegt, weil ihm die Veränderung in Georges Mikrofon unangnehm war. Er versucht sich davon abzuhalten, diese Erinnerung nicht zu sehr zu überdenken.

"Okay", sagt Dream. "Cool"

"Warum hörst du dich so nervös an?"

Seine Wangen werden rot. "Bin ich nicht. Du hast meine Musik unterbrochen und ich stelle mich immer noch auf die reale Welt ein"

"Oh, sorry. Was hast du gehört?"

Dream zögert, und fragt sich, ob er es lieber für sich behalten sollte. Er hat Angst, dass George in der Lage sein wird zu erkennen, wie besessen er von dem Lied, das er ihm geschickt hat, ist.

Er runzelt die Stirn. Was denkt er da? George ist so dicht wie ein Stein.

"Heat Waves", sagt er. "Ich mag es"

"Nice, ich auch" George fährt fort: "Trotzdem glaub ich, dass es ironisch ist, da du ein ziemliches Baby bei der Hitze bist"

"Ist das nicht, weil du etwas für mich hast, wenn ich schwitze?", scherzt er. Es ist alles so überwältigend; wie George ihn so bloß darstellt, die seltsame Intimität ihrer Konversationen, sein gespannter Filter unter dem Druck brechend.

George lacht. "Oh ja, klar. Meine Twitter Umfrage hat übrigens verloren. Ich glaube, meine Follower wollen dich nicht so viel leiden sehen wie ich"

"Du bist ein Idiot", sagt Dream liebevoll.

"Jetzt komm, dass ich das Lied geschickt hab, war witzig, oder? Das hast du selbst gesagt", neckt George. Dream kann ihn am anderen Ende kichern hören. "Als ich das Lied zum ersten Mal gehört habe, habe ich für eine Woche nichts anderes mehr gemacht"

Dreams Kehle schnürt sich zu. Sinken die melodischen Worte auf die gleiche Weise in Georges Haut ein, wie sie ihn verschlingen? Denkt er auch an das Lied, wenn die leiseste Spur von Schweiß seinen Nacken hinunterkriecht? Wenn er im Bett liegt, am Handy mit seinem besten Freund, ankämpfend gegen den Drang "Ich kann nicht aufhören an dich zu denken", zu sagen?

"Was?"

Dream setzt sich sofort auf. Fuck. Hatte er das laut gesagt? _Fuck._

"Ich hab gesagt, ich kann auch nicht aufhören, daran zu denken", lügt er schnell. Sein Herz schlägt unberechenbar. "Normalerweise finde ich nicht solche Songs, die mich so sehr begeistern, also danke dafür"

"Ja... kein Problem", sagt George.

Dream weiß nicht, ob er es ihm abkauft. Schrecken vertreibt die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht, als die Stille ihn in den Wänden seines Zimmers gefangen hält. Natürlich war er zuvor auf diese schmerzhafte Gleichmut von George gestoßen, als er seine Sprüche gemacht hatte, aber er weiß, dass dies der schlimmste sein könnte, den es je gab. Er betet, dass Geroge ihm glaubt.

"Also", sagt Dream. "Machst du bei Bads Stream mit?"

"Wahrscheinlich nicht, ich fühl mich nicht nach aufstehen zumute"

Er schluckt. "Bist du — bist du im Bett?"

"Ja", sagt George langsam. "Warum?"

"Nicht, es ist nur... ich auch" Dream schaut auf das Kissen neben ihm, und er fragt sich, ob sie beide auf seine Matratze passen würden, oder ob er seine Arme um Georges Hüfte schlingen und ihn zu seiner Brust ziehen müsste — er zuckt zusammen. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte mehr Kontrolle erlangt durch das Akzeptieren der nicht-platonischen Wünsche George zu küssen, aber womöglich hatte dies zum Gegenteil beigetragen.

_Heat waves have been faking me out._

"Ist es immer noch heiß bei dir?", fragt George.

"Ja, ich habe jemanden angerufen der sich meine Klimaanlage anschauen soll, aber ich bin nicht wirklich zuversichtlich. Es soll heißer werden und ich glaub, bald kommt es zu einem Stromausfall" Er würde verrecken wenn es so weit kommen würde. Der letzte Stromausfall in Orlando war vor ein paar Sommern gewesen, und er hatte 12 Stunden versucht, ohne Elektrizität zu leben, bis er aufgegeben und und in drückenden zwei Stunden zu seinen Eltern gefahren ist. Seine Schwester war begeistert gewesen.

"Ich hatte noch nie einen hier", überlegt George. "Wie sind die?"

"Schrecklich. Dunkel, fürchterlich heiß, ich muss alles auf dem Herd kochen. Ich habe auch eine Sammlung von Kerzen, im Fall der Fälle"

"Und kein Minecraft", fügt George hinzu.

Dream rollt seine Augen. "Ja klar, das auch"

"Warum gehst du nicht an den Strand um dich abzukühlen?"

Dream lacht kurz. "Ich mag keine Strände. Weißt du noch, mein Traum?"

"Oh", sagt George leise. "Natürlich weiß ich noch"

Dream erweicht bei der Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. "Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen über die Dinge, die ich gesagt habe, machen. Ich kann dich stirnrunzeln hören. Mir gehts gut"

George seufzt. "Ich weiß nicht Dream, das ist eine ziemlich verstörende Erfahrung, um taub dagegen zu sein"

"Ich —", seine Stimme stockt. "Ich weiß, aber zum ersten Mal möchte ich... dorthin zurückkehren"

"Warum?", fragt George. "Ich dachte es macht dir Angst"

"Tut es" Dream lehnt sich in seinem Bett zurück. _Bitte dräng mich nicht dazu George._

George drängt. "Warum dann?"

"Weil ich dich nochmal sehen möchte", sagt er, mit den Erinnerungen an die Mondquallen und weichen Sand, als die Worte seine Lippen verlassen. Er legt eine Hand auf seine Brust, um seine Herz stark gegen seine Hand pochen zu spüren.

George stoppt. Seine Stimme schwach. "Meinst du das wirklich?"

"Ja" Die Jalousien vor Dreams Fenster bewegen sich leicht, und lassen so die Andeutung einer Brise in sein stickiges Zimmer rieseln. "Ich hab irgendwie gemerkt, wie gerne ich dich treffen würde"

"Ich... ich weiß was du meinst", sagt George. "Ich habe das auch gefühlt, als ich von dir geträumt habe"

Dream unterdrückt sich einen scharfen Atemzug. Er hat es schon einmal verhauen; George verschreckt. Er versucht seine Nerven zu beruhigen und beißt alles zurück, was den vorsichtigen Ansatz von seinem Freund zerstören könnte.

"Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragt Dream, seine Stimme erfolgreich sanft.

George brummt. "Willst du dich wieder über mich lustig machen?"

"Nein, ich verspreche", sagt er ernsthaft.

In dem leisen Moment der folgt, regt er sich nicht.

"Okay" George räuspert sich. "Das war vor drei Monaten, also kann ich mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern. Nur so an ein paar Teile hier und da" Die Brise in Dreams Zimmer nimmt sanft zu. "Es hat mit mir in meinem Auto begonnen, ich glaube, ich habe neben dem Bordstein vom Flughafen gewartet. Ich habe geparkt und bin zur Gepäckausgabe — ich wusste, dass ich jemanden abholen sollte, aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern an wen — aber es war komplett leer. Ich habe einfach dort gestanden, bis ein Laufband anging und ein hellgrüner Koffer darauf gefallen ist. Als ich ihn nehmen wollte, hat jemand anderes ihn für mich hochgehoben" George stoppt. "Du hast ihn für mich hochgehoben"

"Woher — woher wusstest du, dass ich es war?", fragt Dream, unfähig, lauter als gemurmelt zu sprechen.

"Ich wusste es einfach", sagt George sanft. "Du wars groß, und höflich. Aber...."

"Aber?", wiederholt Dream, obwohl er weiß, was jetzt kommt.

"Dein Gesicht", sagt George leise. "Ich konnte es nicht sehen"

"Hatte ich die... die..." Er kann es nicht beenden.

"Ja", sagt George. "Sie hat genauso ausgesehen, wie du sie mir beschrieben hast"

Dreams Herz sinkt und wird leise. Er fühlt sich von diesem grässlichen Ding verfolgt.

"Clay?", fragt George sanft nach.

Es überflutet ihn wieder; der Trost seines Namens, der über Georges Lippen kommt, und die Verlegenheit, die er an der kleinsten Veränderung in Dreams Stimme erkennen kann, wenn er sich unsicher fühlt. Er liebt und gleichzeitig hasst, wie Georges Stimme in zuhause fühlen lässt.

"Erzähl weiter", brummt er.

"Okay", fährt George vorsichtig fort. "Wir sind in den leeren Terminals umhergelaufen. Ich weiß nicht, warum wir nicht gegangen sind. Wir haben die ganze Zeit geredet, und du hast wie du selbst geklungen — einfach nur näher, falls das Sinn macht" Tut es. "Ich war so glücklich dich zu sehen" Georges süße Aufregung ist hörbar. "Daran erinner ich mich am meisten, wie glücklich ich war. Irgendwann habe ich dir das dann gesagt und du — du hast mich umarmt"

Ein kleines Grinsen bildet sich auf seinem Gesicht. Er würde George auf jeden Fall für eine lange Zeit eng festhalten, wenn sie sich das erste Mal treffen würden. Er fragt sich, ob George unter sein Kinn passen würde, ob er das Shampoo in seinem dunklen Haar riechen würde.

"Dann — dann habe ich deine Maske weggezogen", stammelt George. "Nur ein bisschen. Genug um deinen Mund zu sehen."

Dream wird rot. Er erinnert sich, als seine Maske von seinem Gesicht gefallen ist. Seine Schläfen kribbeln bei dem Gedanken daran, wie George durch sein Haar gefahren ist. Warum würde George in beiden Träumen —

"Und du hast, ähm, du —", atmet er aus. "Du hast meine Stirn geküsst"

Dream gefriert.

Er hatte was?

"Das wars, dann bin ich aufgewacht", sagt George schnell. Er schnaubt und fügt leise hinzu: "Du wirst mich nie mehr damit in Ruhe lassen"

Dreams Brust schwillt von einem Sturm an Emotionen an; Stolz, Verwirrung, Ehrgeiz. Er drückt seine Knöchel gegen seine brennenden Wangen. George hatte einen Traum gehabt, wo er ihn geküsst hatte. Er hatte einen Traum gehabt, wo er ihn geküsst hatte.

"Warum —", versucht er, aber kriegt seine Atmung nicht unter Kontrolle. Er hofft, dass George nicht das Zittern in seiner Stimme hört. Außerhalb seines Verstandes schwebend, findet er sich fragen: "Wie war es?"

Er hört Georges Atmung sich überschlagen. "Ich hab mich sicher gefühlt", flüstert er, "und warm, so warm"

Dream schließt seine Augen, Brust sich schnell hebend und fallend. Er möchte ihm alles erzählen — wie George in seinen Gedanken auch seine Maske berührt hatte, wie er seinen Mund geküsst hatte, wie sehr er ihn überall küssen wollte. Er weiß, er könnte es. Er könnte es sogar auf einen Ausrutscher seiner Zunge schieben. Trotzdem war da eine Grenze, die er erst überschreiten musste, aber nur hin- und herschwanke, in Angst, George beim überschreiten zu verlieren. Er weiß, dass er es nicht tun wird.

"Ich setze das auf die Liste der Dinge die ich machen werde, wenn ich dich zum ersten Mal sehe", sagt er stattdessen.

Zu seiner Überraschung, lacht George. Das Geräusch löst die Spannung in seinen Muskeln. "Hör auf"

Dream lächelt. "Ich meine das ernst"

"Nein, meinst du nicht", sagt George. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist"

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich wirklich bin"

George spottet. "Du musst es ja wissen"

Dream hebt seine Augenbraue. "Wirklich?" Er nimmt sein Handy und öffnet Snapchat.

"Ja", sagt George selbstbewusst.

Dream macht ein Foto. _An Goog schicken._

"Warte", sagt George nach einem Moment, "Was hast du mir gerade geschickt?"

Dream kichert.

"Dream" Der Snap öffnet sich "Was —"

Es ist nicht wirklich ein Selfie, ein schnelles Foto, nah auf Dreams Gesicht gezielt. Es zeigt ein Teil seiner Wankenknochen, seines Halses, und Haare, die unter seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen lagen.

Dream hört nich auf, über die Stille von George zu lachen, schnaufend, als er den Snap wiederholt. Er weiß, woher dieser Kurzschluss kommt — es ist surreal, dass er durch ihre Unterhaltung solche Wellen an Emotionen spürt. Er ist nervös und beflügelt, und er beginnt zu überlegen, dass es George auch ist. Vielleicht.

"Ich hasse dich", stößt George aus, mit einer atemlosen Wärme, die Dream sofort verstummen lässt. "Du hast das schonmal mit mit gemacht heute"

Er erinnert sich, was er ihm während des Streams geschickt hatte, die Kraft, die es ihm gegeben hat. Seine Stimme fällt: "Warum, wirst du schon wieder rot?"

George Antwort ist zärtlich. "Willst du, dass ich es bin?"

Die Luft wird aus Dreams Lungen gepresst. Seine Augen weiten sich, seinen Raum nach Anzeichen absuchend, dass er wach ist. George hört sich wie auf dem Strand an und es brennt heiß in Dream, als er die Euphorie hinunterschluckt. Er greift nach dem Bettlaken. Patches starrt in verurteilend an.

_Was zur Hölle passiert gerade?_

"Ja", gibt er zu, sich dazu entscheiden, Georges Worte gegen ihn zu verweden, "Ich hab dich gerne so"

_Was machen wir gerade?_

"Du bist mir zu viel", sagt George aufgewühlt. "Ich glaub — Ich glaub ich sollte ins Bett gehen"

Dream fühlt einen Stich — er erwartet, sich wieder leer ohne Georges Stimme zu fühlen — aber fühlt mit George mit. In der Dauer ihres Anrufs war er so überhitzt geworden, dass er Angst hatte, dass sein Gehirn schmelzen könnte.

"Es war schön mit dir zu reden", sagt Dream, obwohl er immer noch die letzten 40 Sekunden verarbeitet.

"Ja, war es", beeilt sich George, "wie auch immer"

Er legt auf.

Dream zerrt seine Kopfhörer runter. Er ist sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt daraus machen soll; ihr freundliches Flirten, das in seinen Bauch ist und sich warm zwischen den Schmerzen windet, denen er vorher bereits ausgesetzt war. Er kann sich leicht davon überzeugen, dass George sich nur einen Spß mit ihm erlaubt, als Rache für die ganzen Jahre, in denen Dream mit ihm gespielt hatte. Aber da war etwas in seiner Stimme, wenn er sachte Antworten murmelte, die Dream verzweifelt für die Wahrheit halten wollte.

Seine Gesicht fällt, als er die zweite, schreckliche Wahrheit des Tages erkennt: _Ich möchte, dass George mich will._

Er kann sich nicht dazu bringen, dass Bett zu verlassen oder sich anders abzulenken. Alles woran er denkt ist Georges Gesicht in seine Hand zu nehmen, die andere in sein dunkles Haar fahren zu lassen und seine Lippen sanft gegen seine Stirn zu pressen.

In dieser Nacht schläft er nicht mehr.


	4. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Dream beginnt. Hoffnung zu schöpfen, sendet er eine Einladung raus.

Unter der violetten Morgeluft, wurden rote Ampeln leise grün. Die Straße ist ruhig und leer, mit losem Asphalt geteert. Die blauen Ziffern auf Dreams Autoradio zeigen _7:04_ an.

Sein Fahrgestell erschaudert als er über die Kreuzung schießt.

Er weiß nicht, wie lange er schon fährt; es war noch dunkel, als er die Auffahrt hinuntergestolpert und sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen gelassen hatte. Jetzt verwandelt die aufegehende Sonne die Wolken über ihn in sanfte, pinke Streifen. Je länger die Zeit vergeht, deste mehr treten vereinzelte Autos seinem stetigen Weg über die kargen Straßen bei.

Dream krampft seine Hände um das lederne Lenkrand. Er hatte sich so lange in seinem dunklen Raum auf dem Bett umhergeworfen, jedes einzelne Wort von George, das er in ihrer gesamten Freundschaft gesagt hat, überdenkend, bis er davon weg musste. Er musste. Irgendwo, egal wo, weg von seinem Computer und digitalem Leben und seinem bescheuerrtem Wahnsinn.

Für die erste Stunde war er ziellos umhergefahren, aber als er sich auf einen Ort festgelegt hatte, gab es kein zurück mehr.

Sein Handy gibt ihm leise den Weg an.

Er versucht die tief sitzende Scham zu ignorieren die an ihm nagt, wann immer sein Auto sich verlangsamt. Die gehauchten Worte, die aus seinem Mund gefallen waren, finden immer wieder ihren Weg zurück in seinen Kopf — warum, _warum_ , hatte er sich letzte Nacht nicht selbst gestoppt? Er wurde von Hormonen überschwemmt, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, wieder 13 zu sein, verzweifelt den Suchverlauf auf dem Laptop seiner Mutter löschend, bevor diese nach Hause kam.

Sein Fuß drückt energisch auf das Gaspedal. Selbstbeherrschung ist das, was er jetzt braucht.

Er dreht sich um, als der sandige Horizont in Blickweite kommt. Zählt impulsives Fahren durch den Staat mit gefährlich niedrigem Treibstoff als Selbstbeherrschung?

Er hält an und steigt aus. Die Schlüssel klimpern leise in seiner Hand, während er seinen Hoodie schlaff in seiner anderen trägt. Eine Brise streift sanft gegen seinen Nacken, Salzwasser und Nostalgie mit sich tragend.

Er geht in den Sand.

Es ist 13 Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal in wachem Zustand hier war, und die Lagune sieht anders, als er sie in Erinnerung hat, aus. Das düstere Wasser hat jetzt einen stumpfen Grüntön und das Ufer ist gesäumt von Strandstühlen und Mülleimern. Er schaut auf seine Schuhe, die einen abgebrannten Zigarettenstummel in den Grund drücken. Ein seltsames Gefühl kriecht seinen Rüken hinunter — Leere? Abschluss? Er kann es nicht sagen.

Er überquert leise den Strand, tritt über kleine Dünen und Krabbenschalen, erinnert sich an die aufgeregten Schreie und sorglosen Spielen von denen er als Kind umgeben war. Das Gefühl einer warmen Hand in seiner, die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter. Sonnencreme, Einmachgläser, Quallenjagd.

Er lässt sich auf den Sand nieder. Wann ist dieser Ort so hässlich geworden; in der wachen Welt und seinem Herzen?

 _Es ist schön_ , hatte George in seinem Traum gesagt.

_Wegen dir._

Die frühe Morgensonne steigt über den Horizont in vorsichtiger Anmut. Dream streift instinktiv seine Finger über Nase und Mund. Seine Haut ist weich, und trtzdem unantastbar. Er fühlt einen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb — wie lange war er schon so alleine?

Er hebt seinen Kopf und guckt zurück auf den Rand der sich wiegenden Bäume.

Ist dies der Ort, an dem er sich zum letzten Mal Ganz gefühlt hat?

Sein Rückeln fällt mit einem schweren Schlag auf dan Sand. Der Himmel zieht über ihm vorbei und er blinzelt. Es wäre vermutlich gut, bald wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Doch ein Gewicht zerrt an seinen Gliedern und sehnt sich danach, nur für einen Moment im Dämmerlicht liegen zu bleiben. Er ist seit gefühlten Jahrzehnten wach, sich mit Zahn und Knochen gegen jeden Gedanken schützend, der in sein Gehirn eindringt. 

Die Welt wird dunkel, als seine Lider zufallen.

 _Nur für einen Augenblick_ , denkt er, _nur kurz._

Er schläft für zweieinhalb Stunden.

Das laute Klingeln seines Handys rüttelt ihn wach und er schreckt auf. Er sieht das Wasser vor ihm, fühlt den Sand an seiner Haut und Panik steigt in seinem Hals auf. Mit einer zitternden Hand greift er nach seinem Handy.

"H-hallo?" Er blickt sich rasch um. Als er sieht, wie Kinder in der Lagune spielen, Familien verteilt am Ufer sitzen, und Passanten ihm besorgte Blicke zuwerfen, beruhigt er sich.

Er ist sicher, es ist echt.

"Dream", sagt Sapnap. "Hey"

Dream dreht langsam sein Handgelenk. Er kann den Anschein eines Sonnenbrands erkennen.

"Was... Warum hast du angerufen?" Die Sonne brennt auf seinen Nacken nieder als er vorsichtig den Sand von seinen Armen wischt.

"Ich wollte mit dir reden. Achso, willst du zu Discord wechseln? Ich bin gerade mitten in ner Runde" Er hört das ungleichmäßige Klicken auf Sapnaps Tastatur.

Dream steht auf, Muskeln in Protest stöhnend. "Ich kann nicht"

"Warum nicht?", fragt Sapnap.

"Ähm" Dream schüttelt seinen Hoodie ab. "Ich bin in Miami"

Das Klicken stoppt. "Was? Warum"

"Es war aus Versehen", sagt er. Sapnap ist still.

"Du bist vier Stunden aus Versehen gefahren?"

"Dreieinhalb", korrigiert Dream. Er fühlt sich lächerlich. "Mach dich nicht über mich lustig"

"Ich mach mich nicht über dich lustig", sagt Sapnap. "Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich besorgt bin. Du bist komisch in letzter Zeit"

Dream läuft an einer Familie vorbei, die ihn anstarrt. "Glaub mir, ich weiß"

"Okay, na dann" Sapnaps Stimme wird weich. "Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst, oder? Ich weiß, dass du und George euch momentan sehr nah seid, aber ich bin immer noch für dich da"

Sein Herz sticht. "Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich liebe dich man" Er stoppt bei seinem Auto, und lehnt sich gegen die Fahrertür. "Ich hoffe du weißt, obwohl wir jetzt beide so viel zu tun haben und nicht mehr so viel miteinander reden, dass das nicht heißt, dass wir uns nicht mehr nah stehen. Und was George angeht... das ist das Problem. George. Glaube ich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher"

"George?", wiederholt George verwirrt.

"George", gesteht Dream, begleitet von leichter Wärme und sanfter Trauer. Er drückt den Schlüssel in seiner Handfläche, die Metall Spitzen in sein Fleisch gebohrt.

"Oh"

"Ja", sagt er. "Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich machen soll"

Sapnap räispert sich "Ich meine, ich bin froh, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Ich bin mir sicher, das war nicht leicht. Aber... du bedeutest ihm viel. Also wirklich, _wirklich_ , viel"

"Genau deshalb. Ich fühl mich schrecklich" Dream schaut auf das Wasser, Kinder, die dort Sandburgen bauen, wo er sich selbst schon mehrer Male zu Tode gerungen hatte. "Es ist alles wegen diesem blöden Traum"

"Der Strand, über den du gesprochen hast?", fragt Sapnap. "Was ist passiert?"

Dream lacht steif. "Rate"

"Ich glaub ich weiß", sagt Sapnap.

"Dann rate man, ich wills nicht sagen müssen"

"Ich möchte es auch nicht sagen! Was wenn ich falsch liege?"

Beide sind still. Dream seufzt.

"Ich habe ihn geküsst, Sapnap", flüstert er. "Also richtig geküsst. Als ich aufgewacht bin, dachte ich, das wars. Verstehst du? Man hat ja ständig seltsame Träume, aber als ich aufgewacht bin, ist das was ich gefühlt habe... nicht mehr weggegangen" Er kickt einen einsamen Kieselstein mit seinem Fuß weg. "Es ist immer noch nicht weg"

"Vielleicht ist es dir dann mehr wert als nur ein Traum", Sapnap stoppt und fährt mit Vorsicht in seiner Stimme fort. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das aus dem Nirgendwo kommt"

Er runzelt die Stirn. "Was meinst du?"

"Was ich sagen will, ist, keine Ahnung, dass du die Gefühle für ihn vielleicht schon davor hattest", sagt Sapnap.

 _Gefühle._ "Ähm"

"Sorry, war das nicht —"

"Nein nein, passt schon" Dream schluckt. "Vielleicht hast du ein Punkt. Egal, ich stecke jetzt dadrin. Wie komme ich wieder heraus?"

"Willst du raus?", fragt Sapnap.

"Ich —" Dream stockt, und hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Wort _Ja_ je in seiner Kehle stecken bleiben könnte. "Ich will _ihn_ "

Sapnap hustet unangenehm.

Dream wird rot. "Sorry."

"Passt schon, man gewöhnt sich dran. Hast du... hast du schon mit ihm darüber geredet, wie du dich fühlst?"

"Ich kann nicht, er würde ausrasten. Du weißt wie er ist, selbst wenn ich nur Spaß mache", sagt Dream.

"Du gehst halt unter seine Haut", sagt Sapnap. "Aber nicht auf eine ekelhafte Weise. Falls er wirklich ein Problem damit hätte, würde er es dir sagen"

Dream spottet. "Wirklich? Das ist George. Er hasst Konfrontation"

"Weiß nicht. Er wirkt okay, dich zu konfrontieren" Er hört, wie Sapnap mehrere Male schmatzt.

"Das heißt gar nichts — warte" Er hört kurz auf um zuzuhören. "Isst du gerade?"

Sapnap kaut. "Ja"

"Inmitten unserer emotionalen Konversation?"

"Das ist mein Mittagessen"

"Das ist so laut Sapnap. Was ist das, Toffee?" Seine Nase zuckt in Ekel.

"Erdnuss-Marmelade-Brot", korrigiert Sapnap. "Hast du heute schon was gegessen?"

Er rollt seine Augen. "Nein, bemutter mich nicht"

"Doch, werde ich. Du redest mit mir über Jungs-Probleme, also qualifiziere ich mich dafür. Iss was"

"Ich hab keinen Hunger", sagt Dream.

Sapnap schnaubt in Zweifel. "Es ist ein wirklich süßer Erdnuss-Mandel-Mix mit Erdbeermarmelade auf Roggenbrot. Getoastet"

Sein Magen knurrt. "Verdammt"

"Hol dir was zu Essen", sagt Sapnap, "und geh nach Hause, oh mein Gott"

Dream stützt sich widerwillig vom Auto ab und öffnet dir Tür. "George konfrontiert mich nicht. Das bedeutet gar nichts", wiederholt er. Hitze schlägt ihm vom Auto entgegen, lässt ihn zucken. Er hätte ein Fenster offen lassen sollen, als er geparkt hatte — das wird ein Albtraum.

"Komm schon Dream. Er macht die ganze Zeit Bemerkungen, damit du dich einpisst oder so" Sapnap kichert.

"Ja, aber — oh mein Gott, es ist grad zu heiß" Er duckt und setzt sich. "Aber er macht nur Witze" Er zieht die Tür zu, sofort ein Fenster runterfahrend, sobald sein Schlüssel steckt. Die Luft draußen ist ein paar Grad kühler als im seinem transportablen Ofen, aber nicht so, dass es Erleichterung verschafft.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass wenn du solche Sachen sagst, er auch denkt, du würdest Spaß machen?", fragt Sapnap.

Er fummelt an der Klimaanlage herum. Ein kleiner, kühler Luftstoß ist alles, was er jetzt braucht. "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst"

"Vielleicht macht er dir nach", sagt Sapnap. "Vielleicht will er dich auch"

Ein Stoß staubiger, erstickender Luft bläst aus den Lüftungsschlitzen in sein Gesicht, das Auto mit sengender Hitze füllend. Es riecht nach Schmerz.

"Wa —", hustet Dream, Gehirn in Flammen, und schlägt auf die Klimaanlage ein. "Was?"

"Er hat mal gesagt, dass —"

Das Handy piept zweimal.

"Sapnap? Sapnap?" Dream hält das Handy von seinem schwitzigen Gesicht und starrt auf einen schwarzen Bildschirm. Er drückt den Home Button und eine leere Batterie erscheint.

Er legt es auf seine Oberschenkel. Natürlich.

Mit seinem Handrücken wischt er über seine Stirn. Oft vergisst er, wie gut Sapnap ihn kennt.

Er greift nach dem Kabel und steckt sein Handy an. Genau deshalb hatte er diese Konversation gemieden, er hatte gewusst, dass es zu diesem Punkt kommen würde. Sein Herz rast. Warum sollte er ihm glauben?

Der Hunger macht sich bemerkbar. Er schaut sich auf dem Boden des Autos um und bemerkt, dass er gestern das Haus manisch verlassen hat und es ihm egal war, Karte oder Portemonnaie mitzunehmen. Nicht mal seinen Führerschein.

Er schaltet den Gang, um sich auf seine elende Heimfahrt vorzubereiten.

Als die Klimaanlage das Auto endlich ein paar Grad runtergekühlt hat, erweckt sein Handy zu neuem Leben. Er gibt seine Adresse in den Navi ein und lässt seine Playlist auf shuffle laufen.

Aus seinen kaputten Lautsprechern hört er ein paar Worte durchknistern.

_Road shimmer, wiggling the vision, heat heat waves..._

Er sieht die Illusion des Wassers auf der Straße flimmern und gibt fest Gas.

-

Fast vier Stunden später, hat er bereits fünf Stücke der Pepperoni Pizza verschlungen, die er verzweifelt auf halbem Weg bestellt hatte. Patches thront auf dem Tresen und wartet, bis er nachgibt und ihr etwas abgibt.

Während er gefahren ist, hatte er versucht, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken, was Sapnap gesagt hatte. Es war leicht gewesen, mit dem Schweiß in seinen Achselhöhlen und den wütend auffahrenden Bewohnern der Stadt. Aber als er in der Einfahrt seines Hauses war und sich vom Ledersitz gepellt hatte, hatte eine komplizierte, freudige Erregung eingesetzt.

_Vielleicht will er dich auch._

Was war das für eine Aussage, die man zu jemandem sagte, der in seiner Lage war? Er reißt wütend ein Stück des Randes ab. Als wär das alles nicht schon genug.

Sein Handy vibriert gegen sein Bein und er seufzt. Sapnap hatte ihm ein paar Mal geschrieben aber Dream weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, ihm zu antworten. Trotzdem wischt er das Fett von einer Hand um auf sein Handy zu gucken, während er mit der anderen ein weiteres Stück Pizza hält.

 _Hey_ , hatte George geschrieben. _Wir haben seit nem Tag oder so nicht mehr geschrieben. Ist alles okay? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?_

Er lässt sofort sein Stück fallen und beginnt hastig zurückzuschreiben. _Nein nein, natürlich nicht, ich war nur—_

Er stoppt. Wie kann er die letzten achtzehn Stunden seines Lebens beschreiben?

_—viel auf der Straße, konnte nicht ans Handy. Ich bin sogar grad erst zuhause angekommen._

_Achso okay, ignorier dann einfach die andere Nachricht_ , sagt George. _Wo warst du?_

Dream kaut zögerlich. _Miami._

_Wie kommts?_

Sein Daumen verweilt kurz über den Buchstaben bis er antwortet. _Ich weiß nicht, wie ichs erklären soll. Ich musste einfach meinen Kopf frei kriegen_

 _Das ist beunruhigend_ , sagt George.

Dream schnaubt. _Ich hab jetzt Pizza, also alles gut._

 _Das ist gut_ , anwortet George. _Wie hast du geschlafen?_

 _Auf einem Strand_ , schreibt Dream und löscht es dann. _Irgendw_ \- aggressiv drückt er auf Löschen Taste.

 _gar nicht_ , gesteht er. Er versucht und scheitert, nicht an die abgehackten Atemzüge zu denken, die eine Nacht zuvor Georges Mund verlassen hatten.

Er nimmt ein Stück Salami von einem der verbleibenden Stücke und wirft es zu Patches. Sie beugt leicht ihren Kopf über den kalten Tresen, kauend. Die Zeit, die George es braucht, um zu antworten, wird er gütig genug und gibt ihr ein zweites Stück.

 _Warum das?_ , fragt George.

Dream grinst. _Was denkst du denn_ , sendet er schnell

_Albträume?_

Er denkt an die dunkle Hitze in seinem Zimmer, seine schwitzige Hand auf seiner Brust, Georges Worte in seinen Ohren nachklingend, je lauter, desto mehr seine Selbstbeherrschung bröckelte. Dem noch nie so starken Drang widerstehend, seine Hand über den Bauch zu ziehen und in der Dunkelheit unten verschwinden zu lassen.

 _sowas in der Art, ja_ , antwortet er.

 _Sorry, dass ich dich dann so lange wachgehalten habe_ , sagt George.

Er murmelt "Du hast keine Ahnung"

 _geht schon_ , schreibt Dream, _ich mochte es, deine stimme zu hören._

Eine glühende Sicherheit beginnt wieder in seiner Brust zu wachsen. Warum hat George eine so beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn? _Er lässt mich sicher fühlen_ , denkt er. Er wird rot, aber schiebt es auf die Luftfeuchtigkeit.

 _Du bist einfach einsam_ , antwortet George.

Dream grinst und hebt sein Glas zum Mund. _sei mit mir zusammen einsam._

_Stopp._

_du gibst mir weiter die möglichkeit dazu_ , schreibt er glücklich, _ich glaube das heißt, dass du es genießt._

 _Heiß_ , sagt George.

Dream verschluckt sich an seinem Wasser.

 _T ES NICHT_ , schickt George rasch. _Heißt es nicht, oh mein Gott._

Ein warmes Lachen verlässt seine Lippen und sein Kopf schwirrt vor Aufregung und Belustigung. Das ist zu gut um wahr zu sein.

 _ahja wirklich?_ , schreibt er.

George antwortet schnell _Sei leise._

_Du findest mich heiß?_

_Schreibfehler passieren, Dream._ George schreibt auf eine Weise die Dream glauben lässt, dass er wütend ist. Er stellt ihn sich mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen vor, seine Gesicht mit einer Hand in Verlegenheit reibend.

 _du hast es nicht abgestritten_ , stellt er fest.

 _Bekommst du nicht genug Komplimente? Bist du deshalb so besessen davon?_ , fragt George.

 _das ist wirklich gewagt von dir, immerhin hast du mich noch nie gesehen_ , fährt er fort und legt das Handy ab, um das letzte Stück Pizza zu essen. 

Es vibriert gegen die Theke.

_Ich hab Teile von dir gesehen._

Er hebt seine Braue. Die Worte spannen sich, werden zurück gezogen und schließlich abgeschossen, als er seine Gelegenheit wahrnimmt: _willst du mehr sehen?_

George sagt: _Ja._

Der Pfeil landet direkt in seinem Herzen.

 _was willst du sehen_ , schreibt er langsam, Atem ungleichmäßig. Das leichte Summen verrät ihm, dass die Nachricht angekommen ist, lässt seine Haut kribbeln. Er legt sein Handy weg, beschäftigt damit, die Servietten und den Pizzakarton wegzuräumen.

Er hebt Patches ängstlich hoch. Sie protestiert nicht, bis auf, dass sie sich leicht in seinem Shirt festkrallt.

George schreibt ihm zurück.

 _Du hast schöne Hände_ , ließt er.

Sein Atem verlässt seinen Körper in einem warmen Ausstoß. Das kleine Feuer in ihm erwacht zu Leben. Ist das noch Spaß? George wäre es zumutbar, da vor allem Sapnap und er ihn immer wieder an seine Fans erinnerten, die verrückt von den Merch Fotos geworden waren.

Wenn George bloß wüsste, wie sehr er zittert als er Snapchat öffnet. Er richtet die Kamera auf seine Brust, seine Hand in Patches Fell vergraben.

 _hier_ , schreibt er drunter.

Er klickt senden — Knöchel, Venen, und so weiter. Er kann es nicht überdenken.

George öffnet es.

_Goog hat einen Screenshot gemacht._

Dream stöhnt. Er geht auf ihren Chat und schreibt hektisch: _du bastard._

 _Ich leake das den Fans_ , sagt George. _Und nicht wegen Patches._

Dream muss lächeln. _Ja genau._

_Forderst du mich heraus?_

_wenn du das tweetest_ , schreibt Dream, _dann tweete ich den screenshot wo du mich heiß nennst._

 _Niemand würde das glauben_ , feuert George zurück.

Dream schickt ihm ein stirnrunzelndes Gesicht.

 _Du lebst wirklich für Bestätigung_ , schreibt George.

 _ja_. Dream setzt Patches auf den Boden ab, als sein Genie zuschlägt. Er tippt nervös: _gib es zu, george. ich finde dich heiß, warum sagst du es nicht zurück?_

George sieht die Nachricht und zögert, bevor er antwortet; _Ich kann dich gerade echt nicht leiden._

_ich sage die wahrheit._

_Nein, sagst du nicht_ , antwortet George.

Sein Herz pocht. _schick mir ein selfie. überzeug mich vom gegenteil._

Als George nicht direkt antwortet, geht Dreams Panik in die Höhe. George und Sapnap schicken ihm dauernd dumme Fotos, aus seltsamen Winkeln, bedeckt mit viel zu großer Schrift. Er hatte noch nie gefragt, weil es nichts ist, was Freunde tun.

Ein rotes Quadrat erscheint auf seinem Handy und er klickt darauf.

Sein Mund wird trocken.

George hat ihm ein halbes Selfie geschickt, welches die Hälfte unterhalb seinem Auge zeigt, seine Hand auf der Brust liegend, fast von der Kamera abgeschnitten. Normalerweise würde Dream lachen oder eine schnelle Antwort schicken — aber sein Blick wandert über Georges Lippen, der sanften Linien seines Kiefers, die freie Haut seines Halses. Seine Wangen sind pink, begleitet von hellen Flecken von denen Dream weiß, dass sie existieren, sie aber noch nie zuvor gesehen hat.

Es explodiert in Dreams Brust alles auf einmal; wie sehr er Georges Hoodie greifen, ihn besinnunglos küssen und ihn auf seine Knie senken möchte. Er könnte einen Finger über seinen Kiefer fahren lassen. Sein Kinn nach oben drehen, sodass George ihn mit seinen dunkel schimmernden Augen ansehen muss. Ein Daumen über seine geschwollenen Lippen fahren lassen. Sehen, wie leicht er seine Lippen darumlegen könnte.

"Fuck" Dream fährt eine Hand durch sein Haar. Es ist zu weit, zu viel. _Das_ ist zu viel.

 _Du bist mir zu viel_ , hatte George gewispert, rosane Wangen und heißer Atem.

"Nope", atmet er schwer, mit dem Handy in seiner Tasche zum Badezimmer hastend. "Nope, nope, _nope_ "

Seine Hände zittern, als er das Licht anschaltet und das marmorne Waschbecken umklammert. Sein Spiegelbild tropft voll Schweiß und Scham. Schatten fallen über seine Augen, von der Spannung in seinen Brauen.

 _Wie bin ich hier gelandet?_ Er macht den Wasserhahn an, verflucht sich selber, dass etwas so kleines, so unschuldiges unter seine Haut kriechen und seinen Verstand besitzen konnte.

Er formt eine Kuhle mit seinen Händen und spritzt sich das kalte Wasser hins Gesicht.

 _War_ es unschuldig? Wusste George, was er tat?

Sein Handy surrt. Dream hebt den Saum seines Shirts um sein tropfendes Kinn zu trocknen.

 _Hab ich dich vom Gegenteil überzeugt_ , fragt George.

Dream stößt ein entnervtes Geräusch aus. _nein_ , tippt er, _das hast du sicher nicht._

_Ja klar._

Er geht einen Schritt vom Waschbecken zurück, drückt sich selbst gegen die kühle Fliesenwand. _was kann ich machen, damit du mir glaubst_ , fragt er.

Das blasse Licht im Spiegel vibriert leise. Rhythmisch fallen Tropfen und fließen in den Abluss. Dreams Puls drückt gegen seinen Schädel wie ein Uhrwerk.

_Ruf mich an._

Dreams Augen weiten sich. Kann er es ertragen, jetzt Georges Stimme zu hören, ohne tiefer in sein Chaos aus Wärme und Verlangen zu fallen? Sein Finger ist immer noch über dem leuchtendem Display und er denkt an seine Selbstbeherrschung. Ihr letzter Anruf hatte ihn durch quer Florida fahren lassen — was würde dieser machen?

Sofort wählt er Georges Nummer.

"Du hast mich wirklich angerufen", sagt George sobald er abgehoben hat und der Klang seiner Stimme lässt Dream schmelzen.

"Natürlich" Er versucht seine Zuneigung zu verstecken. "Du hast es mir gesagt. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen"

"Wie nett von dir", antwortet George, leicht lachend. "Simp"

Dreams Augen streifen nervös die weiße Decke. "Ich bin ein Simp? Du hast mich vorhin nach einem Foto von meinen Händen gefragt. Das ist ziemlich peinlich George"

"Du hast nach einem Selfie gefragt", kontert George. "Was ist schlimmer?"

"Fair genug", sagt Dream. Er gleitet auf den flaumigen Badezimmer Teppich hinunter. "Du könntest auch für eins fragen, wenn du wolltest"

"Ich möchte dich nicht zwingen", entgegnet George. "Ich bin glücklich mit dem, was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe"

Er grinst. "Wirklich?"

"Mhm"

Dreams Gesicht wird warm. "Wird das jetzt eine nächtliche Sache?"

"Was meinst du?", fragt George.

"Diese Anrufe", sagt er, unfähig die Zärtlichkeit aus seiner Stimme zu halten.

George brummt nachdenklich. "Naja, ja. Wir sind die ganze Zeit mit den anderen in einem Call"

Dream kann warme Luft an seinem Nacken zirkulieren spüren, die Haare auf seinem Unterarm, die freie Haut seiner Kehle. Seine Stimme ist ruhig. "Aber das hier ist anders — nur du und ich. Oder?"

Fast kann er es sehen — George in seinem Raum, Handy an seinem Ohr, Lippen besänftigt bei der leichten Veränderung im Klang seiner Stimme. Dream wäre jetzt gerne neben ihm, um sein Gesicht zu sehen und um zu wissen, ob ihrer Konversationen real waren.

"Ja", murmelt George. "Ist es"

Dreams Augen schließen sich vor Erleichterung. Mit der Übereinkunft zwischen ihnen springen Worte auf seiner Zungensptitze, und er beißt die Zähne zusammen um sich selbst in Schach zu halten.

"Weißt du — ähm", stottert George und räuspert sich. "Die Weise auf die du mit mir sprichst ist auch anders, wenn es nur wir sind"

Sein Griff um sein Handy verstärkt sich. "Echt?"

"Deine Stimme ist weicher", erklärt George leise. "und glücklich. Als wärst du nie traurig gewesen"

Dream öffnet langsam seine Augen. Er starrt auf den Platz zwischen ihm und der Toilette vor ihm, paralysiert von seinen Nerven. Sein Mund öffnet sich für eine Antwort — aber für dieses eine Mal weiß er nicht, was er sagen soll.

"Und dein Lachen ist so echt. Auch wenn ich nichts lustiges gesagt habe, lachst du, und der Klang ist einfach... ansteckend", sagt George libevoll. "Du lässt mich so viel lächeln"

"Ich bin froh, dass ich dich so fühlen lassen kann", stößt Dream aus.Durch das kleine Fenster in der Dusche kann er die Palmen in seinem Garten schwanken sehen. Mehr denn je wünscht er sich, Georges Grinsen zu sehen, wann immer er wollte; ihm beim Aussprechen seines Namen zuhören, Angesicht zu Angesicht. "Ich sollte dann wohl mehr Gründe finden, dich anzurufen"

"Das wäre schön", murmelt George.

Dream schlingt eine Hand um seinen Bizeps und drückt diesen. Er kann Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen blitzen spüren. Wie viel mehr kann er noch aushalten, bevor er in Konfetti oder rotes Verlangen ausbricht? Oder sich erneut hinter sein Lenkrad setzt? Oder schlimmer, sich ein Flugticket kauft?

"George", sagt er, Kehle zugeschnürt. "Kann ich dich was fragen?"

"Klar"

Er lässt das elektronische Summen des Handys für einen Moment ihre Stille ausfüllen. Dann atmet er tief ein.

"Willst du nach Florida kommen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dieses wortspiel mit _heiß_ und _heißt es nicht_ , als dream nach hause gekommen ist und mit george geschrieben hat, hat mich mental so fertig gemacht, hätte fast geweint hahahsha hatte zu erst gar keinen plan wie ich das machen soll, eigentlich ist es ja _hot_ und _not_ , ich hoffe, ich habe das einigermaßen gut gelöst


	5. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wird von merkwürdigem Wetter besucht, trotzdem wird es immer heißer.

"Willst du nach Florida kommen?", fragt Dream.

Es ist nicht so, als hätten sie noch nie darüber gesprochen, das hatten sie nämlich — in zäh fließenden Calls, wenn kein anderer wach war, mitten in einem Spiel, wenn sich Dreams Adrenalin überschlug, harte Nächte, in denen er George einen Rückzugsort von seinen familiären Problemen angeboten hatte.

Es existierte als unumgehbare Ansammlung ihrer jahrelangen Freundschaft, in ihrer Rückhand. Dennoch ohne es je ausgeführt zu haben. Dream hofft, dass George ihn ernst nimmt.

"... nach Florida?", wiederholt George in schüchterner Überraschung. "Also dich besuchen kommen?"

"Ja", antwortet Dream, "wir reden doch immer drüber. Also warum nicht bald?"

"O-oh. Natürlich will ich, es ist nur..." George zögert. "viel zu überdenken"

Dream runzelt seine Stirn. Diese Antwort hatte er nicht erwarte. "Es muss auch nicht bald sein, falls das hilft... Ich hab Gästezimmer und viel Platz. Du könntest auch in einem Hotel schlafen"

Georges Stimme ist leise. "Danke für das Angebot Dream. Ich denk drüber nach"

Sein Herz sinkt. Gänsehaut bildet sich und er zieht die Knie an seine Brust.

Er erinnert sich an ein paar Tage vorher, als er hier tropfend gesessen hat, während das verfolgende Lied in seinem Schädel hallte. Irgendwie fühlt er sich kläglich und verletzlich in der Stille Georges, wie, als er hier nur in sein Handtuch eingehüllt gesessen hatte.

Er hatte hier schon geweint, am kalten Boden liegend, mit leisen Tränen und zerknülltem Toilettenpapier am Boden. Er hatte hier gefeiert, als er hier eingezogen war und er einen Moment für sich brauchte, während seine Mutter und Schwester zu Besuch waren.

Eingeengt von den weißen Wänden und grauen Schränken werden seine rauen Emotionen hervorgebracht, die er entweder liebt, oder die ihn zerstören.

"Ich will nichts überstürzen, es scheint so als wäre es dir grad unangnehm", beginnt Dream langsam, "aber ich muss wissen, in letzter Zeit warst du so aufgeregt mich zu sehen. Ist da... ein Grund, warum jetzt nicht?"

Sein Deckenlicht dimmt kurz, und wird dann wieder heller. Dream zieht verwirrt seine Brauen zusammen.

"Warum musstest du das fragen", sagt George in einem Atemzug, aber eher zu sich selbst. Dream möchte widersprechen, aber George fährt fort. "Es ist nicht wegen dir, Dream. Lass es bitte"

Saure Nadelstiche dringen in seinen Magen. Er kennt Georges Stimme gut. "Lügst du grad?"

"Nein"

Er fühlt sich elend. "George."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich genug Geld habe, oder wie meine Familienpläne aussehen — nichts wegen dir", fleht George schon fast.

"Wirklich?", fragt Dream.

Georges Anwesenheit wird von der scharfen Stille unterdrückt.

Dreams Worte sind kleinlaut. "Warum willst du mich nicht sehen?"

"Ich möchte ja", stellt George klar. "Das ist das Problem. Ich will dich so sehr sehen, dass ich..." Seine Stimme wird schwächer. "Angst davor dem habe, was dann passiert"

Draußen heult der Wind und die Luft wird aus Dreams Lungen gepresst. In den stickigen Raum weht der schwache Geruch von Sturm.

"Angst", wiederholt Dream in schwachem Argwohn. "Vor was?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll", murmelt George.

Dream schlingt einen Arm um seine Knie. "Versuch es, bitte"

George atmet tief ein. "Ich bin nicht so gut darin... über meine Gefühle zu sprechen. Okay?"

Dreams Herz wird weich. "Ich weiß"

"Du sagst immer was du fühlst, als würde es dich nicht interessieren, wie dich das aussehen lässt. Das ist bescheuert, ich meine, wer macht sowas?"

Sanft wiederholt er. "Ich weiß"

"Ich kenne dich jetzt schon so lang, und du bist so ein guter Freund und du —" George hält inne. "Du bist mir wichtig, das ist es, warum es online funktioniert. Es war schon immer online. Was sagen wir, wenn wir uns in echt sehen, wenn wir nichts zum reden haben? Oder es funktioniert so gut, dass es... vorbei ist?"

Dream verkrampft sich.

"Der Moment ist dann vorbei. Alles, worüber wir in den letzten Jahren gesprochen haben, vergeht einfach und alle Erwartungen sind weg", fährt George fort, "und du hörst auf mit mir zu reden"

"Würde ich nicht", verspricht Dream ruhig.

"Das weißt du nicht"

"Doch. Mir ist egal was passiert" _Falls du mich irgendwie willst._ "Ich gehe nirgends hin" _Wenn du es nicht tust._ "Ich bin da"

George seufzt. "Ich schätze dein Selbstvertrauen, aber trotzdem. Alles wird anders sein, als wir es erwartet haben"

Dream erkennt es wieder. Er hatte diese Konversation vor einem Jahr schonmal mit George geführt und hatte erfahren, dass George eine sorgfältige Balance zwischen Erwartungen und Realität in seinem Leben hält. Wenn seine Erwartungen nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen, und er mit bloßer Enttäuschung zurückgelassen wurde, ist es betäubend.

"Hast du Angst, dass es deinen Erwartungen nicht entspricht?", fragt Dream.

"Nein", sagt George. "Ich habe Angst, dass sie sich erfüllen"

Eine Antwort steigt in Dream auf und stirbt wieder, zurückgezogen von Verlust und Verwirrung. Er hofft, dass George nichts Schlechtes von ihm erwartet; wie er aussieht, oder wer er ihm echten Leben ist.

Er hört ein sachtes Platschen an seinem Fenster. Der Himmel draußen ist verdunkelt von bebenden Wolken.

"George", flüstert er, steht langsam auf, während ein kindliches Staunen in seiner Brust sich aufbauscht. " _George_ "

"Was?", fragt George müde.

Jetzt wo er steht, kann er durch das verstaubte Glas sehen. Seine Worte kommen als ein Flüstern heraus. "Es _regnet_ "

"Ähm —"

"Es regnet!" Er schlägt sein Handy ans Ohr als er aus dem Badezimmer rauscht. "Oh mein Gott, mir ist es nichtmal aufgefallen — es ist eine Pause!"

Seine Füße tragen ihn durch den Flur, an das Tageslicht tretend, das gesprenkelt mit Wassertropen ist. Seine Socken rutschen auf dem hölzernen Boden.

"Eine Pause?", sagt George um sich sicher zu sein und Dream kann ein Hauch Belustigung in seiner Stimme hören.

"Von der Hitzewelle", krächzt Dream, grinsend, als die gläserne Schiebetür zu seinem Garten hin in Sicht kommt. Das Gras ist durchnässt von einem satten Grün, Büsche und Palmen im Wind schwankend, seine steinerne Terasse dunkelgrau. "Wenn sie unterbrochen ist, geht es zurück. Die Hitze geht zurück"

Er kann George leicht lachen hören. "Ich hab noch niemanden sich so über Regen freuen gehört"

"Es ist mies hier, du hast keine Ahnung" Dream presst eine Hand gegen das kühle Glas. "Tag ein Tag aus, Literweise schwitzen, der Klimaanlagen Typ ist für eine weitere Woche ausgebucht — und Gott, am Strand war es so schlimm, ich bin fast verbrannt"

"Am Strand?", unterbricht George.

Dream zuckt zusammen.

"Über den du mir erzählt hast?"

"Ja" Er hatte nicht bebasichtigt es George zu verheimlichen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, fühlt es sich schrecklich privat an. "Deshalb war ich in Miami"

"Aber... du hasst den Strand"

"Tu ich auch", sagt er vorsichtig. "Irgendwie. In letzter bin ich einfach nur... durcheinander, denke ich. Dieser Albtraum mit dir hat mich wirklich geschockt, und hat eine Menge hervorgerufen von dem ich nicht wusste, dass ich daran noch festhalte"

"Oh" Georges Stimme klingt besorgt. "Zum Beispiel?"

Dreams Hand fällt von der durchsichtigen Tür. Er starrt in seinen Garten und sieht dem Regen zu.

"Zum Beispiel mein Vater", gesteht er, Worte, die von einer tiefen Leere in seinem Herzen kommen. "Er... hat uns immer dorthin gebracht, als ich klein war. Er hat es _Lagune der Liebe_ oder so genannt — das hat meine Mutter immer zum lachen gebracht" Die Spannung steigt in seinem Kiefer bis zu seinen Schläfen. Es donnert draußen am Himmel. "Als er uns verlassen hat, hat sie für eine Weile nicht mehr gelacht. Und... wir sind nie wieder dorthin gegangen"

Er öffnet die Tür und der Klang des Nieselregens verdoppelt sich in seinen Ohren. Gemäßigte Luft schlägt ihm ins Gesicht. Es ist das kälteste, was er in langer Zeit gefühlt hatte.

"Nicht lang danach, haben diese Albträume angefangen. Das hat was mit mir gemacht", sagt Dream. "Mich zerrissen"

Nach einem Moment, spricht George. "Warum hast du das nie erwähnt?"

"Ich glaub, ich habe Angst, dir zu nah zu kommen", sagt er. _Ich glaub ich weiß jetzt auch warum._

Der Regen fällt stetig.

"Ich auch", sagt George. Er hört sich erleichtert an. Ein Teil von Dreams Angst lässt nach.

"Besuch mich", bietet er erneut an. "Näher geht es nicht"

George schnaubt. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du selbstzerstörerisch oder einfach nur ein guter Freund bist"

Er grinst. "Was wenn ich beides bin?"

"Dann hätte meine Mutter recht mit dir", sagt George. "Du bedeutest Schwierigkeiten"

Dreams Gesicht wird unerwartet warm. "Du redest mit deiner Mutter über mich?"

"Ja", nuschelt George. "Ich red mit ihr über alles wichtige"

Sein Magen flattert. "Ich bin wichtig?"

"Bist du"

Dream tritt nach draußen, beschützt von der Markise über ihm. Wasser spritzt auf seine Socken. "Weißt du, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass sich etwas ändert, wenn wir uns treffen würden" Er hofft, dass er nicht verzweifelt klingt. "Wichtiges bleibt."

"Warum bist du dir so sicher?"

Sein Herz klopft. "Weil du mir wichtig bist, mehr als du denkst. Auch wenn sich Sachen ändern, werde ich nicht aufhören, mit dir reden zu wollen"

"Ich verstehs nicht", stößt George aus. "Warum sagst du mir solche Sachen, und nicht Sapnap, oder irgendwem anders?"

"Du bist anders", nuschelt Dream. _Ich träume nicht von ihnen. Ich bin nicht besessen von ihnen._

Er steckt eine Hand unter der Markise hervor. Zwischen kurzen Pausen der feuchten Luft, landen kalte Regentropfen auf seiner Haut.

In der Stille hört er George sagen "Ich kann den Regen hören"

"Echt? Ist er laut?"

"Nein, es ist gut. Hier hat es lange nicht mehr geregnet"

Sie beide sinken in ruhige Entspannung und hören zu. Dream starrt auf die dunkel grauen Wolken hinauf, mit Angst um die umliegenden Stromleitungen. Vielleicht sollte er reingehen, und seine Taschenlampen suchen und Patches auf ihre unliebsamste Zeit des Jahres vorbereiten.

"Clay", sagt George schüchtern. "Kannst du ihn mir beschreiben?"

Er stößt zittrig heiße Luft aus. Er würde alles machen, wenn George ihn es mit dieser lieblichen Stimme fragen würde.

"Grad ist es ein leichter Niederschlag", erklärt er in schwacher Stimme, "aber es wird stärker. Es bilden sich Pfützen in meinem Rasen... alles ist grün, und aufgeweicht. Und schön" Er eckt sein Kinn in Richtung Himmel. "Wenn man hochschaut, kann man den Regen von oben kommen sehen. Hast du als Kind auch immer versucht, die Tropfen mit deiner Zunge aufzufangen?"

"Ja", murmelt George.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, lässt ihn es erschaudern. "Der Himmel sieht anders aus, wenn man sie auffängt. Der Sturm über mir bewegt sich so schnell; ich kann den Wind in den Wolken sehen" Er atmet ein. "Ich kann auch das Meer riechen"

"Ist dir kalt?"

"Nein", murmelt er. "Es ist schwül hier. Hält mich warm" Er wischt seine Hand an seinem Shirt ab. "Tropische Stürme sind anders. Ich wünschte, du könntest es selbst sehen"

Es wäre mehr als nur tröstend mit George den Regen zu beobachten. _Vielleicht würde er mich meine Arme um seine Hüfte legen lassen_ , denkt er gedankenverloren, _ihn für eine Weile nah bei mir halten._

"Ich wünschte auch", sagt George. Nach einer Pause fügt er hinzu, "vielleicht regnet es ja, wenn ich bei dir bin"

Dreams Augen weiten sich. "Was?" Sein Puls beginnt zu pochen. "Wenn du — was?"

"Ich glaub, ich komme zu dir", verspricht George. "Du hast mich überzeugt"

"Habe ich?", wiederholt Dream, brodelnd vor Aufregung.

George lacht schwach. "Ja, Dummkopf"

"Oh mein Gott" Hochgefühl kribbelt auf seiner Haut. "George, oh mein Gott. Ich werde dich sehen?"

"Du wirst mich sehen", wiederholt George warm.

Dream fährt eine Hand durch sein Haar. "In echt, in Florida?"

"Ja, Dream. Aber ich habe einde Art Bedingung, um es weniger stressig für mich zu machen", sagt George.

"Ja klar, was denn?", fragt Dream, Herz in seiner Brust pochend.

"Ich will, dass Sapnap dabei ist"

-

"Scheiße ja man, ich würde so gerne kommen", sagt Sapnap. "An wann denkt ihr?"

Dream stellt sein Mikro ein und lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück. "Vielleicht in zwei Monaten oder so? Wir haben noch kein festes Datum"

"Ja, ich werde für eine Weile beschäftigt sein, deshalb nicht früher", erklärt George.

Dream wurde aus dem Bann des erfrischenden Sturms herausgezogen, als George darauf beharrte, Sapnap ihrem Anruf hinzuzufügen. Ihm wird warm beim Eifer den George zeigt, nachdem er seine Angst vor dem Besuch überwunden hatten.

"Das könnte klappen, ich muss nochmal gucken wann mein... äh — Freund diesen Herbst kommt", antwortet Sapnap. "Ansonsten passt das"

Drem presst seine Lippen argwöhnisch zusammen. Er wechselt zu Discord um ihm privat zu schreiben: _freund?_

 _ja_ , antwortet Sapnap, schlicht und einfach.

Ihn regt seine Erwähnung nich so sehr auf, als er eigentlich gedacht hätte. Seine Gegenwart löst die Spannung in seinem Magen — es war leichter die Gefühle zu ignorieren, die George verursachte, wenn Sapnap dabei war.

Dream brummt. "Gut. Cool. Hier könnt bei mir im Haus schlafen, dann müsst ihr euch kein Hotel reservieren"

"Lässt du deine Klimaanlage reparieren?", fragt Sapnap.

Dream lacht. "Jaja, ich versprechs. Ich will euch nicht lebendig kochen"

"Aw", sagt George, "wir werden keinen schwitzenden Dream sehen?"

Dream rollt seine Augen. "Sorry süßer, aber nein. Ich kann dir aber jetzt grad ein Bild schicken, falls du willst"

"Halts Maul", schießt George sofort zurück.

Sapnap lacht. "Ich kann dir auch welche schicken"

"Wetten, du traust es dich eh nicht?"

"Eine Falle", sagt Dream schnell. "George macht Screenshots für Erpreessung. Machs nicht"

"Das ist böse", sagt Sapnap. "Was hat er gescreenshottet?"

Dream wird rot. "Nichts"

"Nichts", beeilt sich George.

Es wird still.

"Ich kanns kaum erwarten, euch Idioten in echt interagieren zu sehen", sagt Sapnap.

Dream kann es nicht wirklich fassen. Sapnap hatte er schonmal getroffen, und es war aufregend und lustig für die paar Tage gewesen — aber George in echt zu sehen, mit ihm zu sprechen und zu lachen, ihn zu berühren.

"Was gibt es dort alles?", fragt George.

 _Mich._ "Äh, Kinos, Bars, man kann schwimmen", sagt Dream. "Ich kann ein paar Pläne für uns machen"

"In Clubs gehen?", wirft Sapnap ein.

Dream lacht. "Ich meine, wenn du willst, klar"

"Ich eher nicht so", sagt George.

"Zu viel für George"

"Egal, Sapnap", ruft George. "Wie heiß wird es sein?"

"Es wird kälter", sagt Dream schwach. "Es ist eh das ganze Jahr über ziemlich warm, das kälteste was im Winter wird, ist 60. Fahrenheit. Aber ihr kommt in der stürmischen Jahreszeit"

"Cool", sagt Sapnap. "Hurrikane"

"Nicht cool", korrigiert Drem. "Menschen können sterben"

Sapnap macht ein zusammenzuckendes Geräusch. "Besser als Tornados"

"Amerikanisches Wetter ist schrecklich", sagt George schwach.

"A-mä-rie-ka-nisch-äs Wet-tar ist schräck-liech", imitiert Sapnap ihn schlecht. Dream kichert.

"Keine Angst George, wir passen auf dich auf", schleimt er, ebenfalls mit Akzent.

"Ich glaube, ich kauf doch kein Ticket"

"Neinnn" , sagt Sapnap durch erstickte Lacher. "Wir schließen einen Vertrag, okay? Dream und ich versichern dir, dich nicht zu nerven"

Dream hebt seine Braue. "Machen wir?"

"Ja, Clay, mach jetzt", sagt Sapnap. "Unterschreib mündlich den Vertrag"

Dream seufzt. "Ich gebe dir hiermit münndlich meine Unterschrift"

"Gut, danke", sagt George. "Was passiert, wenn ihr den Vertrag brecht?"

"Dann geben wir dir ein Küsschen", antwortet Sapnap.

Dream grinst.

"Ein Küsschen", wiederholt George, sich erschöpft anhörend.

"Damit wär ich einverstanden", sagt Dream unbekümmert. "Ein kleiner Bussi."

"Ein Wangenschmatzer", fährt Sapnap fohrt.

"Okay", murmelt George geschlagen. "Der Vertrag gilt, hört einfach auf so nervig zu sein. Sollen wir es den Fans erzählen, oder es für uns behalten?"

"Vielleicht bis wir die Tickets gekauft haben", sagt Sapnap. "Sie werden ausrasten"

"Hattest du letztes Mal einen Flug ohne umsteigen? Oder hattest du einen Zwischenstopp?", fragt George.

Sapnap erzählt George von seinen Erfahrungen und ihre Worte entziehen sich Dreams Aufmerksamkeit, als er sich höflich aus ihrer Unterhaltung ausklinkt.

Er dreht seinen Stuhl um aus dem Fenster zu gucken; seine Jalousie ist hochgezogen, damit er dem Regen zusehen kann. Er fällt nun stetig und der Wind hat zugenommen, und lässt die Tropfen rhythmische die Regenrinne hinunterfließen.

Er fragt sich, ob die Vögel den Sturm überleben werden. Die Jungtiere waren vermutlich schon alt genug, um zu fliegen, also könnten sie sich an einen sicheren Ort zurückziehen.

"Was denkst du Dream?", fragt George.

Er starrt ausdruckslos auf die Sturmwolken. "Hm?"

"Was du darüber denkst", wiederholt George.

"Über was? Sorry, ich hab grad nicht zugehört"

"Karls Stream beizutreten", sagt Sapnap. "Er ist gerade live und hat mir geschrieben, dass ich auf den Server kommen soll"

Dream seufzt, sein Gesicht zum Bildschirm drehend. "Gut"

Als sie sich mit dem Spiel verbunden hatten, erhellt Karls fröhliche Stimme ihren Call. Er und Sapnap zanken, und etscheiden sich dann, ein Baumhaus zu bauen, während sie sich nur mit Architektur bezogenen Spitznamen ansprechen.

George bietet Dream an, ein benachbartes Baumhaus zu bauen. Sie wandern durch das Dschungel Biom, bis sie einen ausreichend hohen Baum gefunden hatten. Nach kurzer Zeit fängt George ebenfalls an zu streamen.

Manchmal erinnerte die Dynamik von Karl und Sapnap Dream an die früheren Zeiten, als er George noch kennengelernt hatte. Die Wärme, Neugierigkeit und Zurückhaltung. Er erinnert sich, dass er schüchtern gewesen ist, um George nicht zu verletzen und seinen Sinn für Humor und Persönlichkeit mit Sorgfalt zu steuern.

Dream schaut auf sein Monitor, wo George Holz zum Errichten der Wand platziert.

Hatte er schon am Anfang die sanfte Bewunderung für George gehabt, die ihn inzwischen komplett einnimmt? Seine Erinnerungen an George waren schon immer wie in seinem Traum gewesen; getränkt in Honig und glänzendem Gold.

_Vielleicht ist es nicht aus dem Nirgendwo gekommen._

"Worüber denkst du nach?", fragt George.

Dream fokussiert sich wieder auf das Spiel. "Tatsächlich daran, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben"

Karl awwt. "Erzähl es uns Dream, war es ihn dem Nickelodeon Whirlpool?"

Er lacht. "Ich wünschte"

"Oh, George hat grad seine Augen verdreht, habs in seinem Stream gesehen", sagt Sapnap.

Dream feixt. "Soll ich ihn fertig machen?" Er hört ein entferntes Echo von seinem Mikrofon.

"Du bist ein bisschen unverständlich geworden, was hast du gesagt?", fragt Karl.

"Nichts, egal", sagt Dream und hört die anderen lachen.

"Man versteht dich nicht mehr", hilft George.

"Echt?" Dream wirft ein Blick auf sein Fenster; es ist noch dunkler draußen geworden, man hört den Wind die Rinde von den Palmen reißen. "Das ist der Sturm"

"Er spricht grad wirklich kein Englisch", murmelt Karl.

Sapnap räuspert sich. "Vielleicht leaven und nochmal joinen? Keine Ahnung"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das hilft", sagt Dream. Falls das Problem am Wetter liegt, ist er kraftlos.

Es donnert über ihm.

"Ich glaub er hat gesagt, dass nochmal joinen nichts bringt", wiederholt George.

"Dream, kannst du —"

Sein Monitor wird schwarz. Er drückt unablässig auf die Tasten, aber es tut sich nichts.

"Scheiße", murmelt er, seine Augen verengt in der Dunkelheit nach den Taschenlampen suchend, dort, wo er sie vorher hingelegt hatte. Er tastet über den Tisch bis seine Finger auf das Gummiband treffen.

Gelbes Licht strömt von seinen Händen aus, erhellt sein untätiges Computer Set-Up. Bedrohliche Schatten ziehen sich über seine Wände, als er schnell nach den Kabeln unter seinem Tisch sieht. — alles normal.

Er flucht nochmal. Stromausfall.

Er verlässt schnell sein Zimmer, ruft nach Patches, scannt den Flur und öffnet die Türen mit dem kreisförmigen Scheinwerfer. Er weiß, dass sie die Stürme und das pechschwarze Haus verabscheut. Seine Stimme hallt von den hohen Wänden.

Vor dem Badezimmer zusammengerollt, blinzelt sie in den hellen, schwebenden Strahl, den er auf sie gerichtet hat.

"Hallo kleine", sagt er zärtlich, sie in seine Arme hebend. Sie zittert leicht. "Alles gut, du kommst jetzt zu mir"

Er nimmt sie in sein Schlafzimmer und lässt sie sich in seinem Bett zusammenkuscheln. Mit den offenen Jalousien geben ihr die letzten Spuren des Tageslichts einen blassen Blauschimmer.

Sein Handy summt mehrere Male auf seinem Bett, wo er es vorhin hingeworfen hatte. Er ignoriert es erstmal und schließt Patches in seinen Raum ein, während er einen Karton voll Kerzen und Lampen aus seiner Garage holt.

Trotz der lauten Windstöße und gelegentlichen Lichtblitzen, ist es besser als ein Brownout.

Nachdem er ein paar Kerzen angezündet und sie in seinem Zimmer verteilt hatte, lässt er sich nieder. Sein Handy hat einen Ansturm an Nachrichten erlitten, alle von Karl, Sapnap und George, die ihn fragten, was passiert ist.

 _mein strom ist ausgefallen_ , schreibt er George.

Sofort klingelt sein Handy. Er geht ran.

"Gehts dir gut?", fragt George just in der Sekunde, in der sein Anruf durchgegangen ist.

"Mir gehts gut, irgendwo ist wohl eine Stromleitung kaputt gegangen oder so", sagt Dream. "Es ist dunkel"

"Weißt du, wann es wieder geht?"

Dream kämpft gegen ein liebevolles Lächeln an — George hört sich besorgt an. "In meiner Nachbarschaft dauern die nicht lang, also wahrscheinlich morgen. Tut mir leid, wegen unseres Baumhaus"

"Ist okay, Karl und Sapnap haben gesagt, sie helfen mir es zu beenden"

"Redest du noch mit ihnen?", fragt Dream. Patches kuschelt sich an seine Seite.

"In Minecraft ja, aber ich hab Discord verlassen, um mit dir zu reden"

"Wie süß", sagt er. "Ich wette die beiden sind froh, jetzt etwas Zeit alleine zu haben"

George lacht. "Dream, ich streame noch"

Er verbindet sein Handy mit seinem Headset. "Ups" Er öffnet Twitch und klickt auf Georges Stream.

Georges Sicht in Minecraft lädt auf seinem Bildschirm und seine Augen schweifen instinktiv zur Kamera in der unteren Ecke, während er spricht. "Also was fügst du dem —"

Seine Zunge wird taub.

George trägt den Hoodie, in dem er ihm vorhin das Foto in geschickt, seine Kopfhörer um seinen Hals gelegt. Das Marinblau hebt sein dunkles Haar und seine Augen hervor — aber sein Gesicht leuchtet hell.

Die Fantasie kehrt blitzschnell in Dreams Verstand zurück — Georges Kinn in seiner Hand, die unartigen braunen Augen, seine Finger sanft Georges Lippen spaltend. _Ich dachte_ , er krampft seine Hand zusammen, _das wäre jetzt vorbei._

"Du wurdest kurz unterbrochen", sagt George und Dream sieht seinen Mund sich bewegen als er das Handy in seiner Hand dreht. "Was wolltest du sagen?"

"Du siehst gut in dem Hoodie aus", äußert sich Dream plötzlich. Er presst seine Lippen zusammen.

Georges Augenlider zucken in Überraschung und ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Dankeschön"

Dreams Brust platzt vor Wärme, als er sieht, wie schüchtern er ist. "Gern geschehen" Da er auf Lautsprecher ist, bricht der Chat in Panik und Preisung aus. "Was machst du noch mit dem Baumhaus?"

"Äh" George verkneift sich sein Grinsen. "Ich weiß noch nicht. Sapnap will, dass ich eine Brücke zu ihrem Haus mache"

Karl verschickt eine Nachricht im In-Game Chat: _Mach einen Whirlpool._

"Er ist so besessen davon", beschwert sich Dream.

 _Ich bin neidisch_ , schreibt Karl..

Dream lacht schwach. "Willst du mich in Badehose sehen?"

"Hey, hey", sagt George schnell. "Lasst es jugendfrei oder ich lege auf"

Der Chat ist voll von Protesten.

"Mach deine Zuschauer nicht wütend", neckt George. "Chat weiß, dass du mich zu sehr liebst"

George zieht eine Grimasse. "Du bist blöd"

Sapnap sagt, _hör auf zu flirten und komm zum Baumhaus zurück._

"Ich flirte nicht", sagt George entnervt. Er beginnt, mehr Dschungelholz zu sammeln. "Wenn ich wirklich flirten würde, wüsste Dream nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte"

Sein Gesicht wird rot. "Das ist nicht wahr" _So, so wahr._

Karl schreibt: _beste pickup line, los._

George schnaubt. "Machen wir nicht. Mach es in deinem Stream, halt mich da raus"

"Entschuldigung George", sagt Dream höflich, und grinst dabei. "Hast du ein extra Herz? Ich glaube, meins wurde gestohlen"

George macht ein protestierendes Geräusch. "Die war einfach dumm. Hast du die gegoogelt oder steckt die in deinem Kopf fest?"

Dream hält inne. "Was ist mehr cringe?"

"Ich hab keinen Plan"

 _bist du eine aspirin?_ , liefert Sapnap, _weil ich dich gerne alle vier bis sechs stunden nehmen würde._

"Noch schlimmer", sagt George.

Dream kichert. "Vier bis sech Stunden? Das ist eine ziemlich schlechte Libido"

Sapnap feuert, _wie ist deine, dreamy?_ Dream rollt seine Augen bei diesem Humor, der durch Karl hervorgerufen wird.

"Genau Dream, da du ja anscheinend so viele Meinungen hast", spielt George mit. "Erzähls uns"

Er hebt seine Augenbraue. "Ah jetzt willst du auch noch über meine Libido reden?"

"Oh stopp, ich führe jetzt die Unterhaltung", verteidigt sich George. "Ich bin höflich. Ich bin für wohltätige Zwecke"

"Wenn ich eine Wohltätigkeitsorganisation wäre", sagt Dream schamlos, "bitte spende dich an mich"

George zögert. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine pickup-line ist oder ob das einfach nur du bist. Das wird grad unangebracht, tut mir leid, Stream"

Dream lacht. "Wirst du frustiert?"

"Ich werde aufgebracht", stellt George richtig.

"Aw", sagt Dream mitfühlend. "Mach eine Pause. Lass mich dich beruhigen. Lass mich — lass mich, äh" Er keucht vor Lachen. "Lass mich deine Stirn küssen"

"Dream!", ruft George. "Das wars" Er bewegt sich, um ein paar Knöpfe auf seinem Handy zu drücken und zieht seine Kopfhörer auf. "Ich nehm dir dein Rederecht weg"

 _Tschau, meine große Liebe :(_ , schreibt Karl.

"Mist" Dream protestiert schwach, als George sein Handy hinlegt. "Vergib mir"

"Versuchs nicht mal", sagt George, aber Dream sieht, wie er grinsen muss.

"Sie können mich nicht mehr hören?"

"Nein"

Er raunt. "Jetzt sind es nur wir beide"

George verengt seine Augen. "Ich kann nicht weiter nur mit dir reden. Es ist fies den Zuschauern gegenüber"

"Beende den Stream", scherzt Dream, aber seine Stimme wird unerwartet tief. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du mit anderen sprichst"

George beißt auf seine Lippe und zieht am Kragen seines Hoodies. "Warum — warum das?"

Dream kann seine Augen nicht vom Bildschirm lösen. "Ich weiß nicht" Als George nicht antwortet, fügt er hinzu: "Vielleicht bin ich egoistisch"

Er sieht Georges Mundwinkel sich nach oben ziehen.

Dream schnaubt. "Willst du mich wirklich ignorieren? Ich kann dein Gesicht sehen, du bist wie eine Statue"

"Mhm", sagt George abwesend. Gelassenheit vor der Kamera ist einer der wichtigsten Grundsätze, nach denen George lebt. Er ist immer aufmerksam auf die Dinge, die seine Zuschauer sehen und nicht sehen dürfen.

Dream fragt sich, was es brauchen würde, das zu brechen.

"Was, wenn ich einfach weiter mit dir rede", drückt Dream, "und sage, was immer ich will?"

George unterdrückt rasch ein Grinsen — aber Dream bekommt es trotzdem mit.

"Ich kann dich lachen sehen, Dummkopf", sagt er mit weicher Stimme. "Es ist süß"

George zerstört fieberhaft ein paar Blöcke auf seinem Bildschirm.

Durch die Kerzen in seinem Raum verteilt, tanzen orangene Schatten auf seinen Wänden. "Ich mag es, das zu sehen zu können. Dich zu sehen"

Dream denkt an die endlose Kraft die ihm diese Situation verschafft — nur George kann ihn hören, aber endlich kann er verstehen was bei ihren Nachrichten und Anrufen die ganze Zeit gefehlt hatte. Ein unerwarteter Hunger schürt das Feuer in seiner Brust.

Er murmelt "Ich mochte es auch in dem Foto, das du mir vorhin geschickt hast"

Seine Wangen werden sofort hellrosa.

Dreams Augen weiten sich.

Atemlos fragt George "Echt?"


	6. Dunkelheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Nacht kompliziert Georges und Dreams Verbindung, und der Tag bringt zukünftige Veränderung.

Atemlos fragt George "Echt?"

Regen prasselt heftig auf Dreams Dach. Seine Nerven werden jetzt von der beruhigenden Maske der Dunkelheit umhüllt, und sein gesichtsloses Selbstvertrauen wächst mit jedem Einatmen.

Schamvolles Verlangen tritt aus den Nieschen seines Herzes hervor.

 _Ich kann dich sehen._ Er sinkt tiefer. _Ich kann dich verstehen._

"Ja", antwortet Dream. "Normalerweise bekomme ich dich nicht auf diese Weise zu sehen"

Georges Stimme ist vorsichtig, leicht an Dreams Selbstbeherrschung ziehend. "Auf welche Weise?"

Er kann es klar in seinem Kopf sehen — die Zündschnur kriecht durch seine Gedanken, sich tiefer windend, darauf wartend, dass sie von einem Funken getroffen wird und loderndes Feuer entfacht, welches ihn und Goerge lebend verbrennt.

Er erhitzt leise seine Worte. "So nah" Sie schweben über dem Brennstoff. "So privat" Seine Brust zieht sich zusammen und die Flammen kippen gefährlich nah in Richtung Untergang. "Nur für mich"

Georges Augen flattern. "Oh"

Vermutungen des Chats dringen durch, erst einzelnd, dann eine einzige Verwirrung werdend: _Wird er rot? George wird rot!_

"Ja, wirst du rot?", spiegelt Dream belustigt wieder. Sein eigenes rotes Gesicht wird von dem orange-gelben Licht verdeckt. Der Geruch des geschmolzenes Wachs lässt sich auf seiner Unterlippe nieder.

George holt tief nüchterne Luft und kehrt zum Spiel zurück. "Ich bin nicht rot Chat, es ist einfach nur warm hier drin"

Ein stolzes Grinsen schleicht sich auf Dreams Gesicht. "Das machst du oft, wenn ich mit dir rede"

George ignoriert ihn.

"Warum ist das so, George? Mach ich dich nervös?" Seine Stimme fällt extra in ein sachtes Grollen. "Oder lass ich dich etwas fühlen?"

Die Bewegung die Dream beobachtet, ist herrlich.

George dreht seinen Kopf auf subtile Art zur Seite, als er scharf einatmet, beißt er sich auf seine Unterlippe, eine Hitze und plötzliche Unruhe ausstrahlend, die Dream noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Es zieht an seinem Magen.

"Ist es das?", sagt er leise. "Meine Stimme?"

George nickt leicht. Ein Luftstoß verlässt Dreams Lungen.

Maßlose Wärme spannt jede einzelne Faser seiner Muskeln. "Aber jetzt können dich Leute sehen. Viele Leute"

"Denkst du, ich weiß das nicht?", murmelt George.

Dream berührt mit seiner Hand den flammenden Puls an seiner Kehle. "Ich frage mich, wie du wärst, wenn keine Kamera läuft" Seine Haut brennt. "Oder wenn ich bei dir wäre"

Das Spiel auf dem Display stoppt. "Halt den Mund"

Dream weigert sich. "Vielleicht könnten wir mehr machen, als nur reden"

George bedeckt mit einer Hand sein Gesicht, Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt. Der Chat ist wirr voller Fragen und Alarmbereitschaft — _Was sagt Dream? Was passiert gerade?_

"Bist du eine körperliche Peson? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je gefragt habe", sagt Dream und versucht, Georges Schüchternheit auf falschem Fuß zu erwischen. "Mit Freunden und so — bist du zärtlich?"

"Weißt ich nicht", sagt Geogre, unter seiner Hand gedämpft. "Manchmal"

Dream fühlt sein Herz unerwartet springen. "Wärst du... mit mir?"

George zögert nicht. "Ja"

Ein Kribbeln strömt mit einem gefährlichen Nervenkitzel über Dreams Nacken und Brust.

"Gut", murmelt er, "ich mag das"

George sinkt in seinem Stuhl zurück, als ein nervöses Grinsen unter seinen Fingern hervorscheint. Er fragt "Was ist mit dir?"

"Oh, ich berühre gerne", versichert Dream. "Mir wurde das schon oft gesagt. Ich bemerke es nie, es sei denn ich —", er schwankt, "es sei denn, ich will es bemerken" Sein Atem stockt. "Bei dir, würde ich es bemerken wollen"

Ein überraschtes Geräusch kommt sofort aus Georges Mund. Seine Hand fällt von seinem Gesicht. Die Wärme in seinen tiefen, braunen Augen hüllt Dream in den Glauben ein, dass er es genießt — es ist echt.

Dreams Klang wird zu einem leisen Grollen. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich spüren"

Georges Atem wird schwerer.

"In meinen Händen" Dream sieht, wie Georges sein Kinn neigt. "Warm und echt"

George blickt auf sein Bildschirm, Georges Blick überschattet von seinen leuchtenden Wangen. Seine Stimme zittert. "Hör auf mich zu verarschen"

Feuer tropft Dreams Rücken hinunter. "Ich verarsche dich nicht"

"Das machst du immer"

"Ich versteh nicht, wie du nur so stur sein kannst", sagt Dream, die Frustration der heißen Tage und endlosen Nächte seine Zunge schärfend. "Nach allem — denkst du nicht, dass du gewollt werden kannst?"

"Dream", warnt George.

"Nein. Warum nicht? Du bist verdammt großartig George"

George schnaubt und dreht sein Kopf von der Kamera weg.

Dream setzt sich abrupt auf. "Was willst du hören? Dass du schlau bist?"

"Oh mein Gott —"

"Und beeindruckend" Er raucht. "und attraktiv —"

"Dream!"

"Was?", stößt er verzweifelt aus. "Komm schon. Du weißt, dass ich eine ehrliche Person bin. Du weißt, dass das stimmt, tu nicht so"

George ist für einen Moment leise. Dann schüttelt er seinen Kopf und nimmt sein Handy in die Hand.

"Ich lege auf", sagt er.

Dream kann die Aschespur sehen, die er bereits zurückgelassen hat, und den kochenden Pool aus Benzin, den er fast erreicht hat. Er hat sich schon zu sehr auseinander gerissen.

Er ist bereit, das Feuer zu entfachen.

"Du musst geküsst werden, George", murmelt er, Kehle trocken. "So hart, dass du dich nicht mehr an deinen Namen erinnern kannst — vielleicht weißt du dann, was ich meine"

Das Handy gleitet aus Georges Hand und klappert gegen seinen Tisch. Er ist fassungslos; sein Mund versucht, über unsichtbare Worte hinwegzukommen.

Das Feuer in Dreams Herzen lodert.

Der Chat ist zügellos.

"Äh — ich — ähm, tut mir Leid Leute", stammelt George schließlich. "Ich muss den Stream beenden. Sorry" Er setzt sich auf und bewegt seine Hand zum Setup. Seine Finger zittern. "Tut mir wirklich Leid. Tschüss"

Twitch wird schwarz und der Chat stoppt.

Dream wartet in gespannter Stille darauf, dass der rote Strich oben auf seinem Handy verschwindet — darauf, dass George auflegt. Das ging zu weit, und George wird ihn sicherlich jeden Moment verlassen, jetzt, da er offline ist —

"Oh mein fucking Gott!", explodiert George unerwartet, Stimme zerrissen mit Wut. "Fick dich, ach du Scheiße"

Von der plötzlichen Verhaltensänderung überrascht, hält Dream das Lächeln, das auf sein Gesicht zurückkehren will, zurück. "Was hab ich —"

"Verpiss dich, versuchs nicht mal", sagt George. "Du bist schrecklich. Du bist so so schrecklich. Ich habe _gestreamt_ , du Bastard, die ganze Zeit, und du hast gedacht —"

"George, George, komm runter", sagt Dream und erstickt sein Lachen.

"Du dachtest, das wäre ja so so lustig auf diese Art mit mir zu reden. Du bist ein Psychopath. Du bist wahnsinnig. Ich hasse dich"

Dream passt das Volumen seines Headsets an. "Tust du nicht"

"Tu ich nicht", gibt George zu. "Aber du bist trotzdem etsetzlich — warum würdest du sowas sagen?" Seine Stimme schlägt aus. "Warum würdest du das _sagen_?"

"Mir fehlt es an Selbstbeherrschung"

"Okay, offensichtlich", sagt George. "Ich wusste das — aber was zum Fick, Dream?"

Er hebt seine Braue. "Du wirkst wütend"

"Wirke ich?", schallt George. "Wirke ich? Du hast mit mir geflirtet während hunderte von Leuten zugesehen haben!"

Dreams Belustigung stoppt. Sie benutzten dieses Wort nicht. "Geflirtet?"

George schnaubt. "Mach nicht einen auf dumm"

Er legt sein Handy auf seine Brust. "Mach ich nicht"

"Du bist ein Genie, Dream, wie sonst hättest du genau gewusst was du sagen müsstest um mich —" George unterbricht sich selbst.

Dreams Atem ist heiß. "Um dich was?"

"Du weißt es", sagt George leise.

Gänsehaut bricht auf seiner Haut aus. "Sags mir"

"Nein"

Sein Herz hämmert. "Sag es"

"Was interessiert es dich, Dream?", drückt George. "Es läuft kein Stream mehr. Dein dumme Show ist vorbei"

Dream fühlt die Flammen an den Wunden in seiner Brust lecken. "Mich juckt der Stream nicht"

Dream versteht, dass er George zu weit gedrängt hat, die Linie ihrer unausgesprochenen Regeln überschritten hat.

George wird jetzt ausbrechen. Er muss einfach.

"Du wolltest also zusehen", murmelt George schließlich, "wie du mich angeturnt hast?"

Dreams Körper wird in Sekunden schwerelos. Sein Gesicht brennt, als seine Haut zu einem Feld aus Energie wird — verlangt, berührt zu werden, Wärme zu fühlen, _ihn_ zu fühlen.

Er streicht sich mit den Fingern über den Hals. _Oh._

Das Konzept des Satzes versagt in ihm. "Ja"

"Das ist grausam", sagt George.

"Ich —" Dreams Atem stockt. Er denkt an Goerges gerötete Wangen, die Art, auf die seine Brust sich hob und senkte, sein Kinn gedreht, als er aufmerksam zugehört hatte. _Fuck._

"Kannst du dir vorstellen, wenn ich das mit dir machen würde?" Georges Stimme strömt mit kitzelnder Sanftheit durch Dreams Headset.

Dreams Hand krallt sich in sein Laken.

"Wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich dich fühlen will", wiederholt George, "und das du geküsst werden musst — wäre das fair?"

"Nein", schafft es Dream zu sagen, "du weißt nicht mal, wie ich aussehe"

"Dich zu hören reicht"

Dream sieht Sterne. "W-wie kann das reichen?"

_Wie kann das real sein?_

"Ich glaub du kennst dich nicht selbst, Dream", sagt George. Nach einem Moment, fügt er leise hinzu: "Deine Stimme hört sich wie Feuer an. Es brennt"

Sein Kopf dreht sich. "Ich verbrenne dich?"

"Du schmilzt mich", flüstert George.

Ein Blitz zuckt hell und wütend vor Dreams Fenster. Die Wände zittern.

"Ich habs gesehen", sagt Dream. "Ich hab gesehen, wie dein Gesicht rot wurde und wie du — du versunken bist, als ich das gesagt habe..."

"Dass ich meinen eignenen Namen vergessen soll?", führt George aus, als wären die Worte in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

"Ich bin —" Dream kneift seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Eine Entschuldigung würde sich nicht richtig anfühlen. Seine Stimme tönt leise "Ich bin ein Wrack"

"Ah ja?", sagt George. "Beweis es"

Dream hebt sein Handy von seiner Brust. Ungleichmäßge, heiße Atemzüge verlassen seine Lippen als er die Kamera öffnet und eine Arm über seine Augen legt.

Der Blitzt durchdringt die Dukelheit. Patches springt von seinem Bett.

Er nimmt den Arm vom Gesicht.

Auch ohne die Hälfte seiner Gesichtszüge, leuchten seine Wangen glühed rot und seine Kieferpartie wird von einem dünnen Film an Schweiß bedeckt. Die muskulöse Gestalt seiner Schultern und sein hervorguckendes Brusthaar wird durch sein tailliertes, dunkelgraues Shirt betont. An seinem zerzausten Haar wurde definitiv viel gezogen.

Er sendet es. George öffnet es.

"Jesus", stößt George aus, "Christus"

"Alles was du machen musst, ist fragen", sagt Dream schwach.

Es herrscht nervöse Stille. "Du siehst so aus, als könntest du mich zerdrücken"

Dream grinst. "Naja du bist auch irgendwie klein"

"Kann ich... kann ich das behalten?", fragt George.

"Natürlich", sagt Dream sofort. Sein Herz schlägt unkontrollbar gegen seine Rippen. "Du machst schon eine Sammlung"

Die Benachrichtigung des Screenshots kommt an. "Ich meine, ja, du bist heiß"

Ein unverkennbares Geräusch verlässt Dreams Kehle.

Er schlägt eine Hand auf seinen Mund.

"Was war _das_?", sagt George, gefolgt von einem sanften Kichern.

"Du... das — äh, _fuck_ ", stottert Dream. "Halt dein Mund, halt dein Mund"

"Oh mein Gott", lacht George. "Du bist so weich"

Dream tritt die erstickende Decke weg. "Das kannst du nicht einfach so sagen"

"Du verarschst mich grad, oder?"

Dream schnaubt stur, aber Hoffnung flattert in seinem Bauch. _Meinte er es? Meinte er es wirklich?_

"Du hast mir so ein Foto geschickt und kannst nicht damit umgehen, wenn ich das Offensichtliche anspreche?", sagt George.

"Das Offensichtliche", wiederholt Dream schwach. Er hat das Gefühl, ohnmächtig zu werden.

"Du hast es selbst gesagt", sagt George. "Es ist anders, mich so nah zu sehen. Und privat"

Dream kann nicht glauben, dass er sich selbst das vorhin wirklich sagen lassen hat. "Und nur für mich"

"... das wäre schön, oder?"

Dream spürt glühendes Blut aus seinem Gesicht weichen, kämpft nicht gegen den Weg ein, den es hinunterfließt. "Wenn du mir gehören würdest?"

Georges Stimme überschlägt sich. "Vielleicht"

"Du" Die Stimme von Dream ist kaum hörbar, die Luft in seinen Lungen knapper werdend. "kannst das nicht sagen. Zu mir"

"Warum nicht?", sagt George sachte.

Dreams Augen fallen zu. Er versucht seine Fassung zu bewahren — die schimmelnde Tasse im Waschbecken, das Stechen eines Sonnenbrandes, die Sorge um sein Stromloses Haus.

Der faulige Gestank von Schimmel Das Waschbecken. Der Geruch. George auf seinen Küchentresen gepresst; Hände vergraben in Hüften, Nägel an Rücken hochfahrend, warme Münder auf Haut.

_Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf._

Seine von der Sonne verbrannten Haut, gereizt und schmerzhaft. Er denkt an Georges sanfte, vorsichtige Finger, die seine rote Haut mit kühlem Gel beruhigen — Gänsehaut auf seinem Nacken, zarte Berührungen, langsame Küsse.

_Geh nicht dorthin. Bleib hier. Beherrsch dich._

Seine kaputte Klimaanlage. Keine Elektrizität. Kein Licht. George in seinem Schlafzimmer, zwischen seinen Laken und dem Regen draußen. Er würde ihn mit einem Mal verschlingen.

"Ich — ich kann nicht mehr sprechen", sagt Dream mit zugeschnürter Kehle. "Mein — mein Kopf ist einfach..."

"Oh", sagt George, "okay"

Dream fährt mit einer Hand leicht über seinen Unterbauch, streicht mit den Fingern über die Erregung, die ihn zusammenzucken lässt. _Bitte hass mich nicht._

"Es war ein langer Tag", sagt George beruhigend.

Er starrt in die schwarze Leere seines Raumes. "War es" Wie viel versteht George davon, von ihm?

"Auf wiedersehen, Dream"

"Tschüss", atmet er.

Der Anruf wird getrennt. Er kann nicht denken, als er aus seinem Bett stolpert, eine Taschenlampe umstößt und auf dem Weg nach draußen gegen den Türrahmen fällt.

Irgendwie schafft er es zurück zu seiner heiligen Kathedrale der Gefühle — dem kühlen Badezimmer.

Er strahlt sich selbst mit seinem Handylicht im Spiegel an.

George schreibt ihm, _Schlaf gut du Dämon._

Ein zittriges Grinsen formt sich auf Dreams Gesicht. Er snappt ein Foto seines verschwommenen Spiegelbilds im dunklen Raum und schreibt darunter: _gute nacht._

George antwortet sofort mit einem Foto, ein schnelles Selfie, auf seinen Kiefer und Hals gerichtet. Der lose Kragen seines Shirts lässt die blasse Haut seines Schlüsselbeins sichtbar werden. _Gute Nacht._

Dream drückt zwei warme Finger gegen seine Lippen. Es fühlt sich gefährlich an.

Er macht einen Screenshot.

Rasch antwortet George, _Uff. Geh schlafen._

Dream lehnt sich gegen das marmorne Waschbecken. Er schickt ein Foto seiner ausgestreckten Hand. _okay._

 _Warte_ , schreibt George nach dem Öffnen, _warte._

Dream beißt auf seine Lippen, Belustigung gemischt mit Erregung. Er hätte aufgelegt, hätte sich Taschentücher aus dem Bad geholt und sich friedlich in den Schlaf gebracht — aber George schickt ihm ein weiteres Foto.

Dieses Mal ist es seine eigene Hand, seine blau-weiße Decke krallend, Handgelenk schmal und Finger lang.

Dream möchte sie zu seinem Mund führen. Er möchte sie schmecken.

 _Wahrscheinlich kleiner als deine_ , schreibt George seperat.

Seine Brust hebt sich. _Leichter festzuhalten._

Er denkt an die Hitzewelle, er denkt an Heat Waves.

_You can't fight it_

_You can't breathe_

_You say something so loving..._

George schreibt, _Ich glaube, du würdest blaue Flecken auf mir zurücklassen_

Dream beißt auf seine Lippen und antwortet: _sie würden dir stehen._

Er läuft weiter und weiter durch die Hölle, mit einer Hand über seinen Augen.

_...I don't wanna be alone_

_You know it hurts me too_

Was würde passieren, wenn er zurückblickte? Seine Geduld verlieren würde?

 _Du bist wie ein freundlicher Riese_ , antwortet George.

Dream schnaubt. _vielleicht bin ich einer._

George fährt fort. _Manche Sachen die du sagst, lassen mich das bezweifeln._

 _wenn du zu mir kommst_ , sagt Dream, _finden wir es vielleicht heraus._

George antwortet für einen langen, angespannten Moment nicht. Als er es endlich tut, ist es ein schlichtes: _okay Dream_. Dann schreibt er, _nacht._

Dream lacht kurz — nichts von alle dem macht Sinn, er fantasiert wegen des Schlafmangels und benommen von dem Wirbel an Emotionen.

Er macht sein Handy aus und stürzt sich in die Dunkelheit. Die tote Leere der Nacht trägt ihn zurück in sein Bett, flüsterte ihm mit süßer Boshaftigkeit in seine Ohren und vermischt sich mit seinem pulsierendem Bedürfnis.

Er zieht seine Jogginghosen aus und kollabiert in ein Meer aus Stoff und Kissen.

_Ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren._

Er legt eine Hand auf seine Boxer. Seine Augenlider zittern.

 _Fick dich, George_ , denkt er, als er sich seinem Verlangen hingibt.

-

Der helle, schöne Morgen, reißt Dream schmerzhaft aus seinem Schlaf. Weiße Sonnenstrahlen blicken ihn durch die offenen Jalousien an, erhitzen seine Brust, als hätte der blaue Himmel noch nie Regen gesehen.

Aus Protest rollt er sich auf seinen Bauch. Trostlos blickt er auf die Taschentücher und das Gel auf seinem Nachttisch.

Ein Ächzen verlässt seine Kehle als er sein Gesicht in dem weichen, weißen Kissen vergräbt. Der ruhige Stoff dämpft seine Scham. Er fragt sich, ob das der Ort sein könnte, an dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringt — nie mehr zurück ans Tageslicht. 

Patches miaut ihn laut an.

Er setzt sich auf, Haare zerzaust von der harten Matratze und sieht sie an.

"Was", sagt er.

Sie starrt ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Hunger?", fragt er und sie verlässt sofort das Zimmer. Er seufzt.

Er erhebt sich aus dem Bett und zuckt bei dem getrockneten Schweiß und den Spuren von Nachlässigkeit auf seinen schmutzigen Kleidern zusammen. Hastig wischt er den Müll von seinem Nachttisch in einen Mülleimer, für den er gestern zu erschöpft um hinzugehen war.

Er zieht sich an.

 _Gott_ , denkt er, an einem nach Lanvendel Waschmittel riechenden Tank Tops ziehend, _letzte Nacht._

Er verlässt seinen Raum um Patches in die Küche zu folgen. Wenn er zu viel darüber nachdenkt, verschlimmert er nur den dumpfen Schmerz in seinen Schläfen.

Er fährt eine Hand über die blasse Farbe in seinem Flur, bis er den Lichtschalter erreicht. Er bleibt stehen. Das Plastik ist kühl und glatt unter seinen Fingern.

Er drückt den Lichtschalter.

Die baumelnden Glühbirnen über ihm beleuchten seinen zerzausten Zustand mit einem fluoreszierenden Schein. _Zumindest_ , denkt er, _geht das Licht wieder_.

Endlich kann er sich Frühstück machen — ein Burrito oder eine Pizza in seiner Mikrowelle warm machen um sich am Bewegen zu halten. Als er die Küche erreicht und Patches ihr Essen hinstellt, verlässt ihn der Hunger.

Vielleicht ist es schlecht. Nichts essen. Nicht schlafen.

Er fährt eine Hand über sein Gesicht. Kein Wunder warum seine Freunde besorgt sind.

Als seine Augen über das Geschirr in seinem Waschbecken gleiten, beginnt sein Festnetz Telefon zu klingeln. Der eintreffende Anruf leuchtet rot.

Er runzelt die Stirn und geht ran. "Mama?"

"Nope", sagt Sapnap.

"Warum" Dream setzt sich auf die gefleckte Arbeitsfläche, "rufst du mein _Haus_ an?"

"Du bist nicht rangegangen"

"Ich hab geschlafen", schnappt Dream. "Woher hast du überhaupt diese Nummer?"

"Deine Schweste hat sie mir für Notfälle gegeben, oh man. Wie lang warst du noch mit George wach?", fragt George.

Dream beißt eine Bemerkung zurück, müde sein Kinn reibend. "Weiß ich nicht. Zeit hat irgendwann aufgehört zu existieren"

"Ich möchte dich nicht alarmieren oder so", sagt Sapnap vorsichtig, "aber Twitter geht grad ziemlich ab. Die Mods sind ein bisschen verärgert"

"Ich hab mein Handy nicht bei mir. Was sagen sie?"

"Die Hälfte denkt, ihr hasst euch wegen gestern", erklärt Sapnap.

Dreams Blick verfinstert sich. "Und die andere?"

"Naja, sie... denken, dass grad etwas passiert"

Dreams Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, dann murmelt er, "Warum sollte mich das interessieren"

"Weil sie versuchen, dich zu canceln", sagt Sapnap.

Er rollt seine Augen. _Wie jede Woche._ "Lass das George regeln"

"Hat er", sagt Sapnap. "Er hat gesagt, dass alles gut ist. Aber er hat auch gesagt, dass er für eine Weile aus persönlichen Gründen nichts posten wird"

Dream spannt sich sofort an. "Warte was?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau was er meint, er hat mir noch nicht geantwortet", fährt Sapnap fort.

Langsam gleitet er von dem kühlen Marmor hinunter. "Er hört auf zu streamen?"

Sapnap brummt leicht. "Wie eine Pause, ich weiß nicht — guck dir einfach seinen Tweet an"

Dream lässt Patches schnell alleine um zu seinem Handy zu hasten. "Ich — ich wusste nicht, dass etwas so schlimmes passiert ist, dass er..." Schuld nimmt die Luft aus seinen Lungen. "Scheiße, hab ich irgendwas gemacht? Fuck, Sapnap —"

"Mach dich nicht verrückt, man, es ist gut", versichert er. "Red einfach zuerst mit ihm. Dir gehts gut"

Sein Handy ist gefangen in dem Stoff seiner verschwitzten Jogginghose von gestern, mit Verachtung zu Boden geworfen. Als das Display hell wird, wird er von Nachrichten überflutete.

Er öffnet Georges Tweet.

_hey, dream und ich haben uns gestern nicht gestritten lol. froh, dass ich das klarstellen konnte, da ich aus persönlichen gründen eine pause vom streamen/online sein machen werde. danke für eure unterstützung :)_

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich damit anfangen soll", sagt Dream. "Er wirkt nicht wütend oder so"

"Genau"

"Soll ich ihn einfach fragen", fragt Dream.

"Ja"

Er zögert. "Aber was, wenn —"

"Nein", sagt Sapnap.

Dream sitzt auf seinem ungemachten Bett. "Gut"

Er schreibt George, _du hörst auf zu streamen?_ nach einer Sekunde fügt er hinzu, _außerdem guten morgen._

Sapnap sagt: "Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn er dir antwortet, nachdem er mich für Stunden ignoriert hat —"

Dream unterbricht ihn eilig. "Hat er grad"

_Morgen. Ich ruf dich an, dann kann ichs dir erzählen._

"Was hat er gesagt?", fragt Sapnap.

"Ich ruf dich an, dann kann ichs dir erzählen", wiederholt Dream. Er starrt es an. "Was glaubst du, bedeutet das?"

"Oh mein Gott, du bist so dumm", sagt Sapnap und let sofort auf.

Dream murmelt ein paar selbstschützende Sprüche, während er sein Festnetz Telefon auf den Nachttisch legt. Was wusste Sapnap schon über Gefühle für einen besten Freund?

 _bereit wenn dus bist_ , antwortet er George, von seiner Matratze auf den Boden sinkend.

George ruft an.

"Dream", begrüßt George.

Seine Nerven liegen blank. "Hallo"

Es wird still. Dream fährt über ausgefranste Furchen in seinem Teppich, die er mit seiner Hand ertastet hatte. 

"Wie hast du geschlafen", fragt Dream langsam.

"Gut", sagt George. "Du?"

Er schaut auf die zusammengeknüllten Boxer, die ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt liegen. "Gut"

"Das ist gut"

"Ja", murmelt er, und entfernt Fussel vom Teppich. 

"Also", sagt George. "Sie denken, wir hassen uns"

Eine Welle der Erleichterung fährt durch Dream. "Ja, was ist damit?"

"Ich weiß nicht wirklich — ich glaub ich war kurz angebunden mit dir im Stream, aber ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern", gibt George zu.

Dream lächelt. "Sie hätten dich in dem Moment hören sollen, als du dich ausgeloggt hast. Du warst ein Wrack"

"Jaja", tut George ab, "sie hätten _dich_ hören sollen"

" _Du_ hast mich doch vom Lautsprecher genommen"

"Weil du angefangen hast, mir Anmachsprüche an den Kopf zu werfen", sagt George eifrig.

"Ich würde es nochmal tun", sagt Dream, leise kichernd. "Danch ging es echt bergab, oder?"

"Ja", stimmt George zu. "Ging es"

Dream fühlt sein warmes Gesicht, als sie still werden. Er würde für immer der Laune seiner unüberschaubaren Zunge entsprechen.

Er räuspert sich. "Ich finde, ich mache deine Streams interessanter"

"Ich bann dich davon", warnt George.

"Ja genau", sagt Dream spielerisch, aber es verschwindet, als er drängt. "Also... warum nimmst du eine Pause? Wenn du noch darüber sprechen möchtest"

"Oh, ja" Er hört George sich bewegen. "Es ist nichts ernstes, wirklich. Ich meine, es ist ein bisschen traurig aber mir gehts gut" Er stoppt. "Es ist ein bisschen schwer, zu erklären"

"Keine Sorge", sagt Dream. "Nimm dir Zeit" Schüchterne Angst zieht in seinen Bauch.

"Meine Mutter hat mir heute Morgen gesagt, dass wir für eine Woche meine Großeltern besuchen gehen", erklärt George. "Sie sind nicht krank oder so — aber darum geht es. Wir haben sie seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen, und sie hat gesagt, dass es gut wäre zu... zu gehen, so lange sie noch da sind" Seine Stimme verblasst. "Ich möchte nicht mal daran denken, was ist, wenn irgendwann dann nicht mehr"

Dreams Stimme wird zu einem besorgten Murmeln. "Tut mir leid, das zu hören George, wirklich"

"Musst dir nicht, es werden schöne Ferien. Okay?"

"Ich bin da, wenn du was brauchst", sagt Dream sofort.

"Danke, aber", zögert George, "das ist das Ding. Das sind die Großeltern, die ein paar Stunden nördlich von hier wohnen"

"Warte" Dream zieht seine Brauen zusammen. "Die, die auf der..."

"Farm leben", beendet George den Satz.

Ein hohles, scheußliches Gefühl beginnt in Dreams Brust zu kriechen. "Ohne Internet"

"Genau"

Die Schwere seiner Worte kippt und alles was er ausstoßen kann ist "Oh"

Georges Stimme ist sanft. "Ich fahre morgen"

"Morgen", wiederholt er. _Das sollte nicht so eine große Rolle spielen._ "Um... um wie viel Uhr?"

"Ähm, ich glaube am frühen Morgen"

Eine Woche, ohne zu hören, wie sanfte Worte am Ende der Leitung über Georges Lippen kamen, ihm nicht von dem Moment in dem er aufwacht bis zu dem Moment in dem er schlafen geht schreiben zu können. Tage und Nächte, in denen er mit leerem Blick auf den Offline Status neben Georges Namen starren wird. 

_Warum tut es weh?_

"Ich werde dich vermissen", gesteht Dream und er erschrickt bei seiner eigenen Kühnheit. Wäre es möglich, in dem leisen Druck in Georges Ton, dass die Fäden seines Schmerzes auch zu ihm gelangten?

Nach einem Moment geschockter Stille, haucht George "Ich werde dich auch vermissen"

Selbstgerechte Wellen der Sorge brechen sich in Dream als er ausatmet. Rechtfertigung, sprudelnde Begeisterung, dass er gewollt ist, dass er es Wert ist, vermisst zu werden, kämpft mit den sinkenden Steinen der Verzweiflung.

Was auch immer letzte Nacht passiert ist, es muss etwas bedeutet haben. Es liegt auf Dreams Zunge, der Gedanke, den er verzweifelt festhalten möchte aber nicht erreichen kann. Die dunklen Worte und subtilen Ausrutscher hatten sie näher gebracht, oder? Näher an etwas, das ihnen jetzt von dem harten Morgenlicht weggenommen wird.

Dream öffnet seine Lippen, und schließt sie wieder. Wie zur Hölle soll ich das überstehen?

"Gott", sagt George plötzlich, "Ich weiß nicht, warum das so scheiße ist"

Dream Herz sticht. "Ich weiß, oder?"

George murmelt "Ich wollte diesen Anruf nicht so deprimierend machen. Tut mir Leid"

"Passt schon", versucht Dream. "Ich bin immer noch hier, wenn du zurück kommst"

"Stimmt. Es ist nur eine Woche"

"Nur eine Woche", sagt Dream, und irgendwie geht es ihm dadurch besser.

"Okay, ja" George räuspert sich. "Ja. Nicht all zu schlimm"

"Außerdem wirst du deine Familie sehen", merkt Dream an,

George schnaubt. "Das ist nichts, worauf ich mich normalerweise freue"

Dream neigt seinen Kopf um auf den stillen Deckenventilator schauen zu können. "Naja, dann lass uns an eine andere Sache denken, auf die du dich freuen kannst. Irgendwas schönes"

George verfehlt keinen Schlag. "Wie dich?"

Ein schüchternes Grinsen zieht sich auf Dreams Gesichtzüge und ein warmes Lachen entflieht seinen Lippen. "Ja, wie mich"

Den Rest der Zeit beschäftigen sie sich mit Online-Nachforschungen, überprüfen Reisekosten und aktualisieren Seiten mit geplanten Daten. Sie streichen die Tage weg, an denen George beschäftigt ist und die, an denen Dream den Geburtstag seiner Schwester feiern muss, achten dabei auf die Wetterbedingungen für die Monate August und September.

Dream fragt Sapnap, ob er ihrem Anruf hinzustößt, aber er kann sich gerade nur durch Nachrichten verständigen. Sie müssen sich also auf Sapnaps Fähigkeit verlassen, auf Links zu klicken und ihre Nachrichten zu lesen.

Nach anderthalb Stunden, voll zanken, planen und wirbelnder Aufregung ist es offiziell.

Zwei Flugtickets wurden nach Florida gekauft.


	7. Federn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In seiner Isolation von George, sucht Dream Hilfe von einem Freund auf.

Die Türklinke aus Messing fühlt sich kalt unter Dreams Fingern an, als er die Tür leise hinter sich schließt. Die Wände des Gästezimmers treten in seinen Blick. Als er seine Knöchel gegen die Farbe drückt, breiten sich schimmernde Wellen aus, die von Ecke zu Ecke springen.

Er neigt um es zu begutachten. _Warum bin ich nochmal hierhin gekommen?_

"Es ist sauberer, als erwartet", tönt eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Zimmers.

Dream tritt einen blinden Schritt auf das Geräusch zu und seine Zehen berühren einen schwarzen Koffer, der auf dem weißen Teppich liegt.

"Ja klar, ich bin doch kein schlechter Gastgeber", hört er sich selbst antworten, die Worte fallen ohne irgendeine Intention aus seinem Mund.

Ein vertrautes, freundliches Lachen. "Das werde ich beurteilen"

Dream schaut auf. "Komm schon George. Glaub an mich"

George sitzt auf seinem Bett, und bückt sich, um die Schleife an seinen Schuhen zu lösen. Der Stoff der Decke unter ihm, ist mit mit Sternen und violettem Himmelsstaub bedeckt.

"Hast du gesaugt, bevor ich gekommen bin?", fragt George.

Dream öffnet seinen Mund um zu antworten, aber er fasst plötzlich in dunkle Leere, wo Erinnerungen aus ihm strömen. Zeit stürzt hinter seinen Lidern zusammen.

Er starrt George an. "Wann bist du hier hergekommen?"

"Hm?" George streift seine Sneaker ab. "Ich bin vorhin gelandet"

Dream tritt vorsichtig über den Koffer, näher kommend. "Bist du?"

George sieht zu ihm auf. Sein Haar ist sauber und dunkel, einzelne Haarsträhnen so weich, dass Dream sich fragt, ob es sich wie Federn unter seiner Berührung anfühlen würde. Die langen Ärmel sind zu seinen Oberarmen hochgeschoben, und legen die blasse Haut seiner Handgelenke frei. In seinem Schoß, leicht auf seinen Oberschenkeln balancierend, liegt ein Messer, der Griff aus Leder und Eisen.

"Bist du nicht", antwortet Dream sich selbst sacht. Er lässt sich neben George nieder und guckt zu, als dieser sein Messer auf den Boden legt. "Das... das ist nicht echt, oder?"

Georges Bewegung hält für einen Moment inne und er dreht sich zögernd zu Dream.

"Kann es aber sein, wenn du willst", sagt George leise.

Dream schaut weg und sieht die flüssige Wand vor ihnen an. Er weiß nicht genau, was seine Glieder so paralysiert — die Lücke zwischen ihnen, seine steigender Herzschritt, oder wie er es nicht schafft, George in die Augen zu gucken, ohne zu zerbrechen.

"Ich glaube, so funktioniert das nicht", murmelt Dream.

"Was meinst du?"

Ein schiefes Grinsen schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht. "Ich wollte schon oft Sachen, die nicht echt waren"

George legt eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter. "Und jetzt?"

Die Berührung überträgt Wärme durch sein T-Shirt auf seine Haut. "Oh, ich wollte noch so etwas wie dich"

"Etwas wie mich, aha", sagt George und Dream erkennt am Klang, dass er grinst.

"Du bist so selbstgefällig", neckt er leicht und streckt seine Hand nach Georges Fingern aus, "und hinterhältig"

George drückt belustigt Dreams Hand. "Warum bin ich hinterhältig?"

Dream hebt endlich seine Augen um Georges zu treffen, schluckt, als er in die einschüchterne, braune Dunkelheit seiner Augen fällt. Die Ränder des Raumes verschwimmen. Er kann sein Herz in den Wänden schlagen hören.

"Egal was ich mache", sagt Dream, "du findest mich hier"

George blinzelt nicht. Seine Stimme ist leise und nachdenklich. "Weil du nach mir verlangst"

Dream zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Mache ich?" Er nimmt Georges Hand von seiner Schulter.

"Die ganze Zeit", sagt George.

Die Schwerkraft, die sie in das ächzenden Bett gezogen hatte, schwank kurz.

"Ich kann dich nicht weiter hier herholen" Dreams konstant brennender Impuls hebt Georges Finger zu seinen Lippen und gegen sie gesteht er murmelnd "Es frisst mich auf"

Georges Berührung streift über Dreams Mund. In einer leichten Bewegung umfässt Dream Georges Handgelenk, als dieser vorsichtig Dreams angespanntes Gesicht in Händen hält.

"Dann lass es", atmet George.

Dream lehnt sich gegen die kühle Hand an seiner Wange. "Nein"

Er fühlt, wie Georges bloße Gegenwart ihn in den Bann zieht. Die warme Luft, die seine Kehle hinunterströmt, der komische Sternennebel auf seiner Decke unter ihnen, und das Knistern zwischen seiner Haut und Georges Berührung.

Es ist so belebend, dass es wehtut.

"Wovor hast du Angst?", fragt George.

Dream zieht ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht, Georges Hände auf die Sternen bedeckte Bettwäsche fallend. "Du kennst meine Antwort. Wir waren schonmal in meinem Kopf"

Der Geruch einer Meeresküste und Messing strömt in den Raum mit einer Note von Palmen. Dream möchte seine Augen umherfliegen lassen, die Schatten nach seiner Gestalt absuchen oder ihre Klamotten nach Blutspritzern absuchen.

George nimmt Dreams Hand und zieht sie zu seiner Brust. Mit sanfter Führung spreizt Dream seine Finger auf dem dunklen Stoff aus, bis er das Schlagen von Georges Herz an seiner Handfläche spüren kann.

"Er ist nicht hier", sagt George sachte.

Ein stößt geschockt Luft aus seinen Lungen. Georges Puls fließt mit warmen Blut und Ehrlichkeit unter seiner Berührung. Er fühlt sich lebend an. Er fühlt sich _real_ an.

Georges Fingerspitzen wandern zu Dreams freien Unterarm, eine Spur aus brennenden Nerven hinter sich lassend, bevor sie sich um seinen Bizeps legen.

Dreams Hand bewegt sich langsam über Georges Brust, ein Daumen fährt sein Schlüsselbein nach. Der Kragen ist dort weich, wo Stoff Haut freigibt. Er stoppt an Georges Nacken, spürend, wie sich seine Schultern bei jedem tiefen Atemzug heben und senken.

"Niemand sonst ist hier", wiederholt Dream leise, um sicherzugehen. Ihre Knie stoßen zusammen.

George zieht Dream sanft näher. "Nur wir"

Dreams andere Hand geht unterbewusst zu Georges Hüfte. Sein Griff wird fester.

"Nur wir", murmelt Dream. Georges Atmen ist heiß in seinem Gesicht, und seine Augen flattern.

George neigt leicht seinen Kopf. "Ja"

"Alleine" Dream lehnt sich nah genug, dass ich ihre Stirne berühren.

George öffnet seinen Mund um eine Antwort zu geben, aber die Haut seiner Lippen streifen ausversehen die Dreams mit einem elektrisierendem Knistern.

Dream beißt einen scharfen Atem zurück. "Woher... woher weiß ich", zwingt er sich, "dass wir sicher sind?"

George streicht einen Daumen über Dreams Stirn, seinen Nasenrücken hinunter, über seinen Mund, wo einmal seine Maske gewesen war.

Dreams Augen fallen zu.

"Du bist frei", sagt George und küsst ihn.

Dreams Lippen bewegen sich schüchtern gegen Georges. Es fühlt sich so vertraut an; die zärtlichen Berührungen von Georges Mund, die zerstrittene Begeisterung. Wie seine Brust zu schmerzen beginnt, weil er es zu viel wollte, zu lange wollte, und es jetzt nicht loslassen möchte.

Mit vorsichtiger Sanftheit trennt George ihre Lippen und entfernt sich ein paar Zentimeter.

Dream kann die Hitze, die von Georges Wangen ausgestrahlt wird, und die ungleichmäßige Atmung an seinem Kinn spüren. Seine Wimpern schaudern.

Sein Griff um Georges Körper schließt sich heftig, Finger langsam zitternde Muskeln greifend.

"Nochmal", sagt Dream. "Mach das nochmal"

George macht.

Der Moment, in denen sich ihre Lippen wieder vereinen, erwacht das Feuer in Dream zu Leben; er küsst heftig zurück, Atem schwer, George näher und näher an seine Brust ziehend mit jeder Bewegung ihrer Münder.

Seine Hände vergraben sich in George, welcher sanfte Geräusche ausstößt, die sein Hunger hell brennen lassen.

Georges Nägel hinterlassen pinke Striemen, als er seine Hände in Dreams Haar fährt.

Dream drückt weiter und George öffnet sich widerstandslos. Auf seiner Zunge schmeckt es nach goldenem Honig und flüssigem Feuer. Wortlose Berührungen locken Dream weiter nach vorne, lassen George nach unten lehnen, mit Händen und Mündern auf Haut bis George auf den Kissen und Laken festgenagelt ist.

Georges Hände fallen auf Dreams Gürtel und ein plötzlicher Ruck zieht ihre Hüften und Oberkörper zusammen.

Dreams Lippen streifen Georges Hals. Er stoppt.

Seine Wangen prickeln vor Wärme und Intimität dort, wo sie Georges Gesicht berühren. Er kann sein Parfüm riechen und seine Lungen atmen fühlen. So nah, so menschlich.

Eine unerwartete Welle aus Emotionen überflutet seine Sinne, spaltet sein Herz und fließt durch seine Rippen mit tauber Ruhe. George ist da, in seinen Hände, endlich den Schmerz heilend, in dem sein Herz schon so lange ertrank, so dass er jetzt fast —

Er schiebt eine Hand unter Georges Rücken und zieht ihn in eine feste Umklammerung.

Er kämpft nicht mehr gegen die Scham an. Er kämpft nicht gegen das Feuer an, dass sich in seiner Brust mit goldener Wärme bei der Nähe von Georges Herzen zu seinem eigenen ausbreitet.

Er schließt seine Augen und hält ihn fest.

Ein vorsichtiger Moment aus tauber Stille breitet sich zwischen ihnen aus. Dreams Verstand summt mit dem leichten Leuchten von türkisen Quallen, dem weichen, nächtlichen Sand, dem Mond in Georges Kehle und dem Brennen auf seinen Lippen. Für einmal, ist er zuhause, sich klammernd an die einzige Person, die ihn in Äonen hatte Ganz fühlen lassen.

Vorsichtig schlingt George seine Arme um Dreams Rücken und hält ihn ebenfalls fest.

Dream wacht am Boden zerstört auf.

-

Seine Hände sind kalt.

Dunkle Schatten füllen seinen Raum aus als er ins Nichts starrt, auf seinem Bauch liegend, atmend gegen die Matratze, tiefe Leere die von seiner Schädeldecke immer und immer wieder abprallt.

George ist nicht hier. Die Nacht ist schrecklich. Seine Hände sind kalt.

Er presst ein Kissen über seinen Kopf und drückt seine Augen zusammen.

 _Bitte_ , denkt er, _bitte. Nimm mich zurück._

Er zieht die weiche Bettwäsche in seinem Griff nach innen und dreht sich zu seiner Seite. Vielleicht wenn er aus seiner Decke taumelt und die Gästezimmertür aufreißen würde, könnte er beweisen, dass es echt war — aber das Bett wäre leer.

_Ich möchte einfach nur zurück._

Es ist der zweite Tag, oder die zweite Nacht in der George fort ist. Sie hatten ihre Reise nach Florida auf Twitter verkündet und hatten bis spät in den Morgen mit Freunden telefoniert und gestreamt. Dream wollte verzweifelt irgendwelche Spiele spielen — Minecraft, Among Us, sogar CS:GO — um Georges strahlende Stimme zu hören, bis der Morgengrauen ihn ihm nahm. Irgendwann verblassten ihre Stimmen und Schlaf schlich näher, sodass Dream loslassen musste.

Als er aufgewacht war, war George bereits mit seiner Familie auf der Straße. Sie hatten so lange geschrieben, bis Dreams Nachrichten mit roten Errors und vernichtender Enttäuschung zurückkamen.

Er war alleine.

Er hatte versucht, sich am Anfang nicht unterkriegen zu lassen — Haus sauber machen, Aktiv auf Social Media sein, sich an Zeiten des Tages erlauben, den angemessenen Herzschmerz zuzulassen, den man fühlt, wenn man einen Freund vermisst.

Dann, ein unabsichtlicher Ausflug zu seinen Fotos, ließ ihn den Screenshot von Georges Snap finden. Es hatte nicht viel gebraucht, ihn zum fallen zu bringen.

Er überprüft stündlich sein Hand, ignoriert bitter Sapnaps nett gemeinten Nachrichten und ließt alte Chats immer wieder, was ihn immer tiefer und tiefer sinkien lässt. Er ging um neunzehn Uhr schlafen, weil er nicht länger fähig war wachzubleiben. Er unterlag der Zerstörung seiner Träume.

Er rollt sich zusammen und die Nacht trocknet seine Kehle aus. Er hatte ihn gefühlt, ihn geküsst, und es war so nah an seinem Herzen gewesen, dass er keine Emotionen außer Kummer spürte. Er hatte sich selbst eine Falle aus Verlangen, die nie gestillt werden konnten, und Bedrüfnissen, die nie beachtet werden konnten, gestellt, und er hasste sich dafür.

Er beißt seine Zähne zusammen. Er möchte George schreiben, ihm alles erzählen. Ihm irgendwas erzählen.

Er zieht blind sein Handy von seinem Bett zu sich, wo er es hingeworfen hatte. Der helle Bildschirm lässt ihn zusammen zucken, als er ihre Nachrichten öffnet.

 _Mist, ich glaub ich verliere Netz_ , hatte George geschrieben.

 _Bitte nicht_ , hatte Dream geantwortet.

_Vermiss mich nicht zu sehr._

Dreams nächste Nachricht ist niemals angekommen: _unmöglich_ , gefolgt von einem einfachen, _fuck._

Er fühlt sich dumm. Er klickt die Nachrichten weg und öffnet stattdessen seine Notizen.

Auf den weiß-gelben Hintergrund schreibt er schwarz-gedruckte Geständnisse, von denen er weiß, dass er sie nie abschicken wird.

 _Ich hatte noch einen Traum wo ich dich gesehen habe_ , schreibt er. _Ich fange an zu glauben, dass es Albträume sind. Ich fange an zu glauben, dass du mich verfolgst._ Ein schweres Seufzen verlässt seine Lungen. Es fühlt sich schrecklich an.

Er macht sein Handy aus und wirft es mit einem Schlag auf den Teppich.

Unbeweglich blickt er in den Abgrund seines Zimmers, bis die rosige Morgendämmerung die Schatten von seinen Wänden hebt. Der Tag kriecht durch die Spalten seiner Jalousien. Er lauscht der schwachen Brise, den Reifen, die ab und zu durch seine Straße fahren, dann der Postbote, der von seinen Nachbarn gegenüber gegrüßt wird. Seine Gedanken sind still, bis es vor seinem Fenster beginnt, zu Zwitschern.

Seine Augen weiten sich.

Das Zirpen wird lauter und er setzt sich abrupt auf.

Die Vögel hatten den Sturm überlebt.

Er krabbelt, um an der Schnur der Jalousien zu ziehen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als Sonnenschein und Flügelschläge durch das klare Glas zu sehen sind. Er fühlt ein bisschen Stolz in sich — die Purpurschwalben sind jung und zart, aber kühn genug, um einem Sturm zu trotzden.

Die Hoffnung in Dreams Brust wird größer.

Genug, damit er seinen Raum verlässt, sich Frühstück mit etwas anderem als Fett und Eiern macht, und sich dazu entscheidet, zu streamen.

Seit sie das mit den Flügen verkündet hatten, war es online etwas hektisch gewesen. Sie hatten zahlreiche Tags mit Theorien, Anschuldigungen, Unglaube und Freude erhalten — aber es liegt ihm nicht so schwer auf den Schultern wie erwartet. Er wird sie sehen, er wird _George_ sehen, und das ist alles was zählt.

Als er bereits seit ein paar Minuten seinen unbeschwerten Speedrun streamt, tritt Sapnap seinem Channel bei.

"Yooo, was geht ab Dream?", begrüßt er laut.

Ein überraschtes Grinsen breitet sich auf Dreams Gesicht aus. "Ich streame, ich streame —"

"Oh, was? Mein Fehler", sagt Sapnap. "Lass mich sehen... hätte ich nicht gedacht, weil du nie streamst"

"Ja, aber wonach sieht das gerade aus, was ich mache?", fragt Dream, Augen zum Monitor gleitend, wo er Blöcke abbaut.

"Du hasst Eisen verpasst", sagt Sapnap. "Dreh dich um. Nein, andere Richtungt"

Dream erfasst es und baut es ab. "Das hab ich gesehen", lügt er. 

Sapnap lacht. "Hast du so was von nicht gesehen. Ich glaube, ich bin besser als du"

Dream schaut auf den Chat. "Die Zuschauer widersprechen dir"

"Die Zuschauer können meinen Arsch küssen"

"Sapnap!"

"War ein Witz, ein Witz", sagt Sapnap. "Ich liebe sie" Er stoppt, fügt dann hinzu: "Wie kommts, dass du heute streamst?"

Dream fühlt sein Gehirn bei der Veränderung in seiner Stimme stocken. Besorgt. "Keine Ahnung, ich glaub mir war langweilig"

"Nur langweilig?", fragt Sapnap..

Dreams Augen verengen sich. Sie werden diese Konversation nicht im Stream führen, Sapnap weiß das, aber er versucht es immer aus Dream zu kriegen, bevor er sich in in seine unbeantworteten Anrufe und vagen Entschuldigen zurückzieht.

Dream öffnet seinen Mund, aber eine Donation rettet ihn vor einer Antwort.

 _hi dream, danke fürs streamen, rettet meinen tag_ , ließt er, _werden wir heute das ganze dream team sehen?_

Dream gräbt sich seinen Weg aus Kies und Erde hinaus. "Äh, nein. Erstmal nur Sapnap und ich"

Nach einem Moment der Stille, wirft Sapnap ein. "George wird für eine Zeit nicht online sein und wir lassen euch wissen, wenn er zurück ist. Wir brauchen ihn eh nicht"

Dream schnaubt. "Sprich für dich selbst"

"Lieb mich, Dream", fleht Sapnap. "Und spiel endlich mein eight-ball zurück"

"Nein", sagt er, fast schon verzweifelt. "Du brauchst immer so lang und verlierst immer. Es macht nicht mal mehr Sapß zu gewinnen."

"Das ist nicht wahr. Du bist so ehrgeizig"

Dream grinst. "Ich bin noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben ehrgeizig gewesen"

"Oh, bitte", sagt Sapnap.

 _Wann kommen Sapnap und George dich besuchen, außerdem ist heute mein Geburtstag ily_ , wird eine Donation in Dreams Ohr gelesen.

"Danke für die Donation, und alles Gute Sarah", antwortet Dream freundlich, "wann sie mich besuchen kommen — ähm, keine Ahnung, Sapnap, wann kommst du mich besuchen?"

"Gar nicht"

"Im September", vollendet Dream, während er in einem Wüsten Biom umherspringt. "Ich glaube, ich wette darauf, wie lange du es aushältst, ohne einen Sonnenbrand zu bekommen"

"Ich kriege keinen Sonnenbrand", schlägt Sapnap zurück. "Ich bräune"

Dream kichert. "Du gehst nie raus"

"Das hast du jetzt nicht zu mir gesagt"

Dream tötet ein Kaninchen das vor ihm im Sand läuft. Aus Gewohnheit schaut er in die Ecke, wo normalerweise sein Timer ist — heute hatte er keinen eingefügt. Es ist ruhiger in Abwesenheit der tickenden Uhr, die ihn daran erinnert, wie langsam sich die Welt bewegt.

"Wann war das letzte Mal, dass du dein Haus verlassen hast?", fragt Dream.

"Gestern, ich hab mit meiner Mutter zu Abend gegessen", sagt Sapnap. "Wann hast du das letzte Mal deine Mutter gesehen, mhhm?"

"Wer ist jetzt ehrgeizig", murmelt Dream. Es war eine Weile her. Obwohl Sapnap ihn nur ärgert, kriechen Schuldgefühle in ihm hoch. "Ich sollte sie wirklich mal wieder sehen, ich war... ich war in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich anwesend"

"Oh", erweicht Sapnap. "Naja, das ist okay. Du musstest dich um viel kümmern"

Auf Dreams Schultern lastet ein Gewicht. "Ja"

"Mit deinem kaputten Haus", fügt Sapnap schnell hinzu. "Elektrizität und so. Halt Wetter so"

 _Wetter._ "Der Typ für Klimaanlagen kommt sogar wirklich morgen vorbei. Ich könnte ihn heiraten"

Sapnap lacht kurz. "Stream das"

"Face reveal und Hochzeit gleichzeitig", sagt Dream. "Also wenn das nicht das Internet zerstört"

Er fährt über die sich schnell bewegenden Nachrichten im Chat und runzelt seine Stirn. Sie hören nicht auf nach George zu fragen.

"George ist beschäftigt, Chat", informiert Dream die Zuschauer, darauf achtend, seine Stimme normal zu halten. "Tut mir leid, dass er nicht hier ist"

_Ich wünschte er wäre es._

"Hey", sagt Sapnap plötzlich. "Kann ich dein Trauzeuge sein?"

Ein fragendes Lächeln lenkt Dream von seinen wirbelnden Gedanken ab. "... Was?"

"Auf deiner Hochzeit. Mit richitg, richtig guter Klimaanlage"

Er brummt nachdenklich. "Aber dann würde das Blumenmädchen fehlen"

Sapnap lacht. "Bitte tu mir das nicht an — oh mein Gott, Dream, alle spammen 'dressnap'"

"Du wärst nicht allzu schlecht" Dream öffnet seinen Crafting Table um eine weitere Axt zu machen. "Kannst du den Gang runter springen?"

"Hey, hey, ich wäre großartig", verteidigt sich Sapnap. "Außerdem würde ich fucking Radschläge machen"

"Neues sub goal", sagt Dream erfreut. "Wenn wirs erreichen, muss Sapnap das Kleid tragen, was ich für ihn aussuche"

"Lass mal", schnaubt Sapnap.

Sie verfallen in ansteckend, warme Lachanfälle, die Dreams Kopfhörer sofort erfüllen. Der Chat bricht in Emotes und Kommentaren aus, die Dream nur noch mehr zum Lachen bringen — und es fühlt sich leicht an, erfrischendes Glück, das sich auf sein Gesicht niederlässt, leichter als die letzten Tage es erlaubt haben.

Sapnap seufzt, and schnaubt leise. Dream wischt sich das Glänzen aus Augen.

Er hatte das gebraucht.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst haben, unterhalten sie sich weiter und Sapnap gibt beiläufige Bemerkungen ab, während Dream spielt. Eine Donation schlägt vor, dass Sapnap ab jetzt immer das Sagen hat, sobald Dream im Nether ist. Es erweist sich als Fehler und Dream verbrennt in Lava nach einer Folge von schlechten Richtungsangaben und dem Vergessen der Koordinaten.

Er beginnt von vorne. Der Chat schlägt irgendwelche Seeds vor, macht Kleid bezogene Witze, und schreibt viele unanständige Kommentare. Er probiert, viele der Seeds aus, bis Sapnap sich für einen für Dream aussucht. 

Während er ein Dorf erkundet, fragt Sapnap neugierig "Glaubst du, dass du mal heireten wirst? Also wenn du älter bist?"

Dream zerstört gedankenverloren einen Grasblock auf seinem Monitor, und er dreht und wendet die Idee ein paar Mal in seinem Kopf. "Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Ich bin auf jeden Fall eine romantische Person, aber..." Er stoppt. "Heirat ist irgendwie seltsam. Es fühlt sich so an, als wäre es unbrechbar, was es nicht ist"

Er schiebt die Erinnerung an das Lachen seiner Mutter tief in seinen Hinterkopf.

"Das verstehe ich" , sagt Sapnap. "Aber so ein Lebenspartner. Ich seh mich selbst einen haben"

"Ein Lebenspartner", wiederholt Dream.

 _Du verlangst nach mir_ , Georges sanfte Stimme überfällt ihn ohne Vorwarnung.

Er beißt auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. "Nein. Das ist nicht wirklich meins"

In der Sekunde, in der die Worte seine Lippen verlassen, rebelliert sein Magen mit einem Schmerz, der einen bitteren Geruch verströmt. Er schmeckt das saure Gas seines Frühstücks und schluckt schwer.

Es sollte nichts bedeuten, dass er ihn mehr halten als besinnlungslos küssen will. Ihre Nachrichten und Anrufe sollten nicht in ihm leben; seine Abwesenheit sollte ihn nicht zusammenrollen und verrotten lassen.

Sollte es nicht, aber tut es.

"Ich werde ein bisschen müde", sagt Dream schwach.

"Wie viel hast du gestern geschlafen?", fragt Sapnap.

Dream zuckt zusammen. "Ich muss das nicht beantworten"

"Okay"

Abwesend klickt er auf seinem Bildschirm herum. Ein leichtes stupsen presst sich gegen seine Wade und er stoppt um runter zu schauen.

Patches verwirrt sich selbst in seinen Beinen. Er lächelt sanft, stößt seinen Stuhl vom Tisch weg, so dass Patches in seinen Schoß hüpfen kann.

"Hi", sagt er. Sie lässt sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln nieder und er lacht. "Meine Katze ist gerade auf mich gesprungen, wartet kurz" Er mutet sein Mikrofon und fährt eine Hand über ihr Fell.

Sapnap beginnt zu seinem Stream zu sprechen. "Okay so lange Dream weg ist, abonniert alle Sapnap..."

Dream lässt ihn machen, während Patches zufrieden zu schnurren beginnt. Sein Herz sprüht vor Liebe und sie schmiegt sich an seine Brust.

"Du weißt etwas, oder", sagt er leise und krault ihr Kinn. "Ja, du bist klug"

Sie miaut ihn an.

Er stupst ihre Nase. "Hast du gesehen, dass es den Vögeln gut geht?"

"Dream. Dream. Ich weiß, dass du mich noch hörst", sagt Sapnap. "Komm zurück"

Er macht sein Mikro wieder an. "Sorry, sorry. Sie lenkt mich ab"

"Bad ist gerade dem Server beigetreten und möchte, dass wir rüberkommen"

Er liest mehrere Nachrichten im Chat und sieht viele Jas. "Oh, okay" Er lehnt sich vorsichtig über Patches und öffnet die Suchleiste auf Twitch. "Streamt er? Vielleicht raide ich"

"Bleibst du nicht?", fragt Sapnap.

Dream schaut auf die neugierigen, grünen Augen, die ihn anstarren. "Ich weiß nicht. Wer ist alles on?"

"Warte kurz" Er hört Sapnaps Tastatur. "Sieht so aus wie... Bad, Wilbur, und, oh —Karl. Wir sollten wirklich joinen"

Dream zögert. "Ähm, ja. Ich möchte jetzt —" nicht mit euch beiden zusammen sein. "nicht so was anstrengendes machen, ich glaub, ich geh einfach"

"Oh", sagt Sapnap. "Okay. Aber schreib mir, ja?"

"Ja", murmelt Dream.

"Dream. Ich meins ernst"

Sein Gesicht wird rot. "Verstanden. Okay Stream, ihr wisst es..."

Er redet noch kurz mit dem Chat, und ließt noch die letzten Donations und Fragen aus dem Chat vor. Als sein Stream endet und BadBoyHalos Stream erscheint, sinkt er erleichtert in seinen Stuhl zurück.

Er hebt Patches hoch und zieht sie an seine Brust. Sie reibt ihr Gesicht an seine Wange.

"Was machen wir jetzt, mhm?", murmelt er in ihr weiches Fell.

Sein Handy vibriert. Er braucht etwas, um es von seinem Tisch zu nehmen.

 _Es war gut, mit dir zu reden_ , schreibt Sapnap. _Sorry, dass es dir gerade nicht so gut geht. Kannst nichtmal den Drachen unter drei Stunden besiegen, smh_

Dream schnaubt und denkt _Ich versuche gerade, mich nicht noch mehr in Brand zu stecken als ich es ohnehin schon getan habe. Aber trotzdem Danke._

 _ich glaube du hattest recht_ , findet er sich selbst unerwartet schreiben. _als du gesagt hast, dass es mehr als nur diese träume sind._

Sapnap antwortet, _Was?_

 _dass er nicht hier is, ist schlimmer als ich gedacht hätte._ Dream kaut an seiner Lippe. _du weißt, wie ich werde._

Sapnaps Blase erscheint, schwebt für eine Weile und verschwindet dann wieder.

Dream schreibt schnell, _tut mir leid, dass ich so weird damit umgehe._

 _Muss dir nicht_ , antwortet Sapnap. _Da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen könnte, aber ich weiß nicht, ob dir das helfen würde. Vielleicht ist es schlecht. ka._

Dream runzelt die Stirn. _Was_ — er löscht es wieder. _es liegt an dir, ob du mir es sagen willst oder nicht._

 _Okay_ , sagt Sapnap.

Dream bekommt keine neue Nachricht für mehrere, angespannte Minuten. Sein Herzschlag beginnt zu steigen und wieder zu fallen — Sapnap und George hatten viele geheime Stunden auf Discord verbracht, während er zu beschäftigt gewesen war. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob sie über ihn redeten. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob er von anderen als echte Person und nicht nur als Name oder Grinsen gesehen wird.

 _Muss schön sein zu wissen, dass man existiert_ , denkt er abwesend. Er studiert die Rillen auf seinem Schreibtisch, um nicht an ihren Anruf aus Miami zurückzudenken.

Seine Handy macht ein Geräusch und er greift es sofort.

Sapnap hatte ihm ein Paragraphen geschickt.

Dream liest vorsichtig über die Worte, während sie seinen Bildschirm hinuntersteigen und seine Augen weiten sich. Sein Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, während er liest und erneut liest und erneut liest.

Seine Hände beginnen zu zittern.

Er kann an nichts denken. Er kann nicht atmen. Bevor er weiß was er macht, öffnet er die Notizen seiner Geständnisse unter seinen zitternden Fingern.

 _Sapnap hat mir erzählt, was du gesagt hast_ , schreibt er.

Sein Blick verschwimmt in glänzendes Licht und verzerrte Farbflecken.

_Ich weiß was du gesagt hast._


	8. Du

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams innere Welt wird auf die Probe gestellt, als er tiefer fällt.

Dreams Schultern schmerzen.

Er sinkt in das Gras seines Gartens, die Mittags Sonne über ihm. Es ist feucht, und hell, und leise. Die Erde stinkt.

Seine wunden Muskeln entpsannen sich, grüne Grashalme und weiche Erde, die seine Haut kitzeln. Unter seinen verzweifelten Fingern befinden sich Wurzeln und gemähtes Gras.

Er starrt auf die weißen Wolken, die sich langsam über den Himmel ziehen.

Der Typ, der seine Klimaanlage reparieren sollte, war vor zweieinhalb Tagen gekommen und seit dem war der kühle Luftstrom wieder da um seine Füße zu beißen und Gänsehaut auf seinem Nacken zu verursachen. Er wandert durch das Haus in Decken und Hoodies, oder sitzt in dem heißen Dampf der Dusche, sich an die Hitze klammernd, die ihn verlässt.

Er ist es leid, dem nachzujagen was ihn zerstört, bis es ihn bis auf den Kern ausbrennt, zurückgelassen, in dumpfer Stille.

Er seufzt in den Sonnenschein.

Nur seine Träume boten ihm eine Pause vor seiner Einsamkeit, die ihn langsam verschlang. Er wird verschluckt von Knöchel tiefem, rotem Wasser und den batäubenden Schlägen seiner Axt. Er wacht mit Angst vor verletzten Händen auf, bis er sein Nachtlicht anmacht und seine unversehrten Knöchel sieht. 

Er gewinnt. Immer wieder und wieder und wieder.

Diesen Morgen ist er in der Küche aufgewacht, mit seinen Wangen auf den Boden gepresst und einer Milchpackung neben seiner Brust. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, hier eingeschlafen zu sein. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern, geschlafen zu haben.

 _Du verlangst nach mir_ , hatte George ziwschen weichen Bettlaken und sanften Berührungen gesagt.

Tweets und Screenshots überfluten sein Leben. Fragen, wo er abgeblieben war, endlose Stunden von "Ich vermisse Dream"s, hunderte Fans, die sich fragten, warum sein Spotify seit Tagen auf einem Lied auf repeat hängengeblieben war. Warum er in seinem dunklen Raum sitzt, auf seinem leeren Sofa, in seinem Gästezimmer und unaufhörlich _heat waves heat waves heat waves_ hört.

 _Ich verlange_ , hatte Dream in seine schrecklichen Notizen geschrieben, als er zu müde zum essen war. _Ich kann nicht aufhören zu verlangen._

Sein Handy vibiert in seiner Tasche. Er lässt die Erde los.

 _Okay Dream_ , liest er Sapnaps Nachricht, Handy nach oben gestreckt, um die Wolken auszublenden. _Schreib mir zurück wenn du kannst._

Er wird von Schuldgefühlen getroffen. Sapnaps Besorgnis war im Laufe der Zeit zu Stille geworden.

Er scrollt hoch und sieht die Tage alten Nachrichten die er mit sorgfältigem Engagement gelesen hatte. Am Anfang alle zehn Minuten in denen er dem Verlangen nachgegeben hatte Georges Nachrichten zu lesen, dann alle dreißig, dann stündlich. Es ist als würde er erwarten, dass die Worte sich ändern, dass die Buchstaben irgendwie von seinem Display fließen und neue Geheimnisse offenbaren die er verpasst hatte. Es verschwimmt zu sehr für ihn, um es zu wissen.

 _Es liegt an dir, ob dus mir sagen willst oder nicht_ , hatte Dream geschrieben.

Sapnaps Paragraph beginnt mit: _also._

 _Ich will nichts durcheinander bringen_ , hatte er gelesen, _aber es scheint, dass dir das echt schwerfällt, also ist das alles was ich grad habe. Bevor wir diesen Schach Stream gemacht haben, habe ich micht George telefoniert, und wir haben so Spaß gemacht über etwas, was du davor über seine Facecam gesagt hast. Er hat gesagt, dass er "froh ist, dass ihn so was nicht mehr stört" und als ich ihn danach gefragt habe, hat er gesagt, dass er nicht mehr die Gefühle für dich hat, als ihr euch kennen gelernt habt. Er hat deutlich gemacht, dass es eine kurze Sache war, die jetzt vorbei ist, und dass er glücklich darüber ist, dass es so ist._

_Seit dem haben wir nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. Ein paar Tage später hast du mir von Miami erzählt und ich wusste nicht, was ich machen soll. Sorry, falls das scheiße ist und ich es nur verschlimmert habe._

Dream konnte seine Lungen zusammenfallen spüren. Spuren der Hoffnung und des Horrors immer noch nachhallend.

 _Gehts dir gut?_ , hatte Sapnap ihm nach ein paar Minuten der Stille geschrieben.

_Dream? Hab ichs verkackt?_

Es hatte Dream vier Stunden zum Antworten gebraucht: _okay._

_Okay?_

Sein Festnetz hatte nach zwölf angefangen zu klingeln. Er konnte es durch die Wände hören, Voicemails sich in roten Gruppen aufstapelnd. Es tat weh, nicht zu antworten, aber immer wenn sein Daumen über den Tasten schwebte, hatte ihn überwältigende Furcht davon abgehalten.

_Hey man. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir die ganze Zeit schreibe aber ich mache mir Sorgen. Ruf mich zurück._

_Das ist nicht cool. Ernsthaft. Geh ran._

Er war nur fähig, an George zu schreiben, verschlossen an einem Ort, wo niemand es je finden würde, einen bodenlosen Faden aus Schuld und schmerzhaftem Ehrgeiz erstellend.

 _Du hattest Gefühle für mich_ , erinnert er sich in der Nacht, nachdem er Sapnaps Nachricht nach jedem kleinen Detail abgesucht hatte, geschrieben zu haben. _und dass du jetzt keine mehr hast. Als ich von dir geträumt habe, hast du ihm erzählt, sie sind weg. War es zur selben Zeit, George? Hast du es gespürt?_ Dream weigerte sich, jetzt zu schweigen. _Was auch immer ich für eine Chance gehabt habe, ich habe sie verpasst. Ich habe sie verpasst. Ich habe sie verpasst._

_Ich habe dich verpasst, oder?_

Er macht sein Handy aus. Erschöpfung bricht in seinem Schädel durch die Wellen an Emotionen, die ihn in den langen, leblosen Stunden der letzten Tage eingesperrt waren.

Nachdem der anfängliche Schock abgeklungen war, war er von arrogantem Stolz überflutet worden, dass er George durch seine harmlosen Witze und seine anzügliche Sprache etwas fühlen lassen hatte. Obwohl er da noch nicht wusste, warum er sowas sagte. Obwohl es gekommen und gegangen war — Dream fühlte sich bestätigt und es floss seine Kehle wie Ruhm hinunter.

Dann zog ihn der bittere Geschmak der Gier in die Neugierigkeit. Was genau war es, dass George von ihm gewollt hatte? Ihre warmen Finger miteinander zu verschränken, seine Lippen auf Dreams zu drücken oder den kalten Metall Verschluss seines Gürtels zu lösen und ihn von seinen Hüften zu ziehen? Verzweiflung traf Dream mit dunkler Wut, und er erinnert sich daran, als er sich nach dem gesehnt hat, wovon George vor so langer Zeit geträumt hat.

Der leere Flughafen, die Keramik Maske, George, der gestottert hatte, und Dream fragt sich. Sein Mund auf Georges Stirn — aber wie wahrscheinlich wäre es, dass sein Kuss anhielt, runter rutschte, leicht an den Lippen von George zog und seinen Atem stahl?

Trotzdem war das vor dem Albtraum, dem Schach Stream, den späten Anrufen und leichtem Regen. In einer Sache von Tagen, Stunden, Minuten danach, hatte George Sapnap erzählt, dass er nichts mehr fühlte, während Dream begann, alles zu fühlen.

Hatte George gelogen? Sanfte Hinweise sagen _ja, drück mich runter_ , sagen _mach mich deins._

Feuchtigkeit vom warmen Boden zieht in Dreams T-Shirt. Er schaut auf den Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln.

George besteht aus vorsichtigen Grenzen, imaginären Waffen, wortlosen Schilden. Seine provozierenden Witze, die mehr einem Flirt glichen, waren geschützt; rar und verteilt. Dreams Anspielungen prallten ab und er hatte durch endlose Versuche herausgefunden, was landete und was nicht. Er macht Schritte vorwärts und George wehrte sich — so war es schon immer. 

Er kann nicht glaube, dass das die Wahrheit ist.

Ein dünner Schweißfilm liegt auf seine Haut.

Er ist es satt, sich in diesen wiederkehrenden Gedanken zu verlieren, seit George in sein Herz getreten war.

 _Der Chat hat nicht aufgehört mich dazu zu bringen, mehr Fragen über deinen Traum zu stellen_ , erinnert er sich an Georges Stimme mit schmerzvoller Klarheit.

Seine harte, hohle Lüge mit müden Augen lastet schwer auf seiner Brust: _Da ist nicht mehr zu wissen. Nichts ist wirklich passiert._

Wenn er nur mutiger gewesen wäre, hätte er George zurück ziehen können. Wenn er nur weiser gewesen wäre, hätte er sich selbst wegstoßen können.

Die Sonne verzerrt seine Sicht. Palmen wiegen sich in einiger Entfernung.

Wenn er nur zurück gehen könnte und alles nochmal betrachten könnte — um sagen zu können, ob er es wirklich und wahrhaftig verpasst hatte.

-

"George, mach das nicht, komm schon. Ich kann deine Maus über dem Läufer sehen, zieh lieber den Bauern. Dream, hilf mir!"

Der Klang von Sapnaps Verzweiflung schallt aus den Lautsprechern von Dreams Monitor. Licht prallt von seinen dunklen Wänden ab.

Heiße Keramik verbrennt seine Handfläche, als er die Schüssel Ramen vor seiner Brust berührt, seine Gabel in der dampfend Brühe rührend. Er hebt die Nudeln zu seinem Mund und lässt sie seine Zunge verbrennen.

"Was soll ich den machen?", hört er seine eigene Stimme sagen.

"Lenk George ab, keine Ahnung! Mach etwas!"

Der Metall Griff seines Bestecks klirrt gegen den Rand der Schüssel.

Auf seinem Bildschitm glüht das Gesicht von George. "Das wird nicht funktionieren —"

Dream rümpft seine Nase, als als er sich selbst das schreckliche Geständnis sagen hört. "Ich hab von dir geträumt"

Er sieht aufmerksam die Überraschung, die Georges Augenbrauen heben und sein Gesicht vom Bildschirm wegdrehen lässt. Seine dunklen Augen spiegeln Verwirrung wieder. Dream fühlt die gleiche Scham, die er in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte, bis er etwas bemerkt, dass ihm zuvor entgangen war.

Er sieht es, erkennt es wieder. Wie George seinen Atem anhält.

Seine Brust schmerzt.

"Ja! JA! Du hast ihn schon gesetzt, das zählt!"

Der Clip verblasst.

Er hasst, dass er sich selber hierher gebracht hatte, dass er zusieht, wie das Autoplay sinnlos ein weiteres Video lädt, während der warme Geruch von Salz und Öl seinen geschlossenen Raum erfüllt. Er hatte durch sein Fenster das Orange des Sonnenuntergangs leise den Himmel verlassen sehen und ist innen drin gefallen. Er vermisste Georges Stimme. Seine Videos waren eine Goldgrube um ihn lachen, rufen und sich beschweren zu hören — Jahre unvergesslicher Witze und sanfter Momente, die sie definieren.

Am Anfang war es eine Erleichterung, bis Dream alte Muster in seiner Sprache und fremde Pausen in ihren Konversationen entdeckte, die er noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Rasche Komplimente hier und da, grundlose Lachanfälle, Gemurmel, das eine Tiefe offenbart, für die er blind gewesen war.

Für einen Moment ist er überzeugt, dass er es hören kann: die geheime Bevorzugung, wenn George seinen Namen sagt.

Die Clips spielen immer weiter, bis er in einer neusten DNF Playlist gelandet ist, bei der er zu erschöpft war, nähere Details zu lesen.

Er schaut auf den Titel des nächsten Videos — _George und Dream streiten_ , gefolgt von mehreren Fragezeichen — und spannt sich an, hastig auf Pause drückend.

Die Ramen stehen vorsichtig auf seinem Tisch. Er wischt das Kondenswasser von seiner Hand auf seiner Jogginghose ab, das sich durch die Außenseite der Schüssel angesammelt hatte.

 _Schaff ich das_ , fragt er sich. Das eingefrorene Bild von George, in seinem dunklen Hoodue, zurück in seinem Stuhl gelehnt, wartet geduldig vor ihm.

Er weiß nicht, ob es nochmal zu durchleben eine gute Idee ist. Die Verbrennungen müssen noch heilen. Er beißt auf seine Zunge.

"Hör auf mich zu verarschen" Georges zitternde Stimme erfüllt Dreams Kopfhörer, als er auf _play_ drückt.

Dreams Augen flackern. _Fuck._

"Das machst du immer" Er sieht gereizte Angst in Georges Augen, und saugt es begierig in sich auf. "Dream... oh mein Gott — Dream"

Sein Herz rast. Er lehnt sich näher an den Bildschirm.

"Ich lege auf", murmelt George.

Georges Daumen schwebt zum roten Knopf, Zähne zusammen gebissen, und Dream genießt den Moment, als die Flammen seiner eigene Worte in die Kopfhörer von George dringen und etwas in seiner Seele entfachen.

Das Handy fällt aus seiner Hand, sein Mund öffnet und seine Brust hebt sich — und Dream stoppt das Video.

Seine Faust ballt sich zusammen. Nach einem Moment lässt er sie auf seinen Tisch niederfahren.

"Verdammt", atmet er aus.

Er öffnet wütend seine Notizen.

 _Ich habe es gesehen_ , entlädt er sich, _in deinem verdammten, schönen Gesicht. Ich habe es für einen Moment gesehen, do wolltest es wahr haben. Du wolltest, dass ich es bin, der dich küsst. Oder?_

Er guckt auf den Anblick des puren Schocks und der geweiteten Augen auf seinem Bildschirm, Brust sich schnell hebend und senkend. Seine Augen fliegen über Georges Ausdruck.

 _... oder?_ Sein Kopf fällt langsam. _Oder... mache ich es schon wieder? Du meintest es nie ernst, mich zu wollen. Selbst als ich dich gefragt habe. Selbst als du gelogen hast._

Sein Herz sinkt.

_Würdest du mich anlügen, George?_

Er starrt auf die Nudeln, die in der hellbraunen Brühe schwimmen. Sein Appetit ist verschwunden.

Er scrollt runter um Georges Gesicht zu entkommen und stößt auf eine Flut an Kommentaren unter dem Clip. Viele davon sind weird, groß geschriebene Verwirrung, begleitet von verschiedenen Keyboard Smashes und besorgten Beobachtungen.

Einer hatte geschrieben: _idk george hat voll wütend gewirkt, und war dann komplett lost... irgendwie glaube ich, dass die tickets nur dafür da waren, um uns abzulenken oder so. alle drei sind voll still geworden._

Dream runzelt die Stirn. _Alle drei?_

Er schürzt seine Lippen. Sapnap trug das Gewicht von sowohl Dreams gestörtem Verhalten als auch von Georges verletzlichem Geständnis. Es muss nicht leicht für ihn gewesen sein, als er in Miami angerufen hatte — gelähmt von Loyalität und Verlust in einer Situation, die er nicht lösen konnte, aber dann später gebeten wurde, in zwei Monaten mit umzugehen.

Die Kommentare darunter heißen: _nah ich glaube du bildest dir das ein. warum auch immer George so komisch reagiert hat, aber sie werden trzd nach Florida fliegen._

Dreams Cursor will den Tab schließen, als seine Augen an einem Statement haften bleiben, das ihn gefrieren lässt.

 _Bin ich damit allein, wenn ich denke, dass George... ka_ , schrieb die Person, _dass er so aussieht, als ob er die Sachen die Dream sagt genießen würde?_

Dream erinnert sich an die Dunkelheit. Er kann fast das brennende Kerzenwachs riechen.

 _Du wolltest also zusehen_ , schallt es aus seinem Kopf —

"Stopp", fleht er sich selber an.

 _Ist es das?_ Seine Kehle schmerzt. _Meine Stimme?_

 _Ich glaube du würdest_ , "Oh Gott" _blaue Flecken auf mir hinterlassen_.

Sein Kopf fällt in seine Hände.

_Das wäre schön, oder?_

Das Bild in seinem Kopf explodiert; nackte Haut, lange Hände, weiche Haut. Geflüsterte Geständnisse, das Beben durch die Leitung; süße, süße Geräusche.

Es verwandelt sich in einen anderen Schmerz, an den er sich langsam gewöhnt, über das Verlangen verbotener Geschmäcker und befehlender Berührungen hinaus. Wenn er doch zurück könnte, als er Georges Brust gegen seine eigene schlagen gespürt hatte. Wenn er die Chance hatte, George zum Lachen zu bringen. Ihm zu zeigen, dass er geliebt wird.

Dreams Finger raufen sein Haar.

Er fühlt sich lächerlich, dass das alles ist was er hat.

-

Warmes Wasser fließt seine Handgelenke hinunter, Schmutzwasser den Abfluss. Die schwarzen Ärmel seines Hoodies sind bis zu seinen Ellenbogen gezogen. Er macht den Wasserhahn aus und lehnt seine Unterarme auf das Waschbecken.

Der letzte Rest Nudeln kommt in den Mülleimer.

Er stellt das Geschirr auf die Fläche neben dem Waschbecken und schüttelt Wassertropfen von seinen Händen, als das Festnetz klingelt.

Er starrt auf die schwarze Box, die auf seiner Theke thront, mit Tasten, die grün leuchten. Bedauern bildet sich in seiner Brust als er es in seiner Küche weiter schallen lässt, es von den hohen Decken echot und irgendwann zu einer blinkenden Voicemail wird.

Er geht auf den Hörer zu.

Sapnap hatte gesagt, er würde aufhören anzurufen. Würde das tief in der Nacht klingelnde Telefon ein Notfall sein?

Dream kratzt seine Bartstoppeln, die sich auf seinem Kinn angesammelt hatten und drückt auf den Kopf, um die eintreffende Voicemail zu hören.

"— Schatz, Nickt hat mir geschrieben und sich gefragt ob ich irgendwas von dir gehört habe und er hat nervös geklungen. Ich wollte einfach nur mal von dir hören, ob alles gut ist. Ich weiß, ihr beide hattet eure Probleme und ich wollte dich daran erinnern, dass sich alles klären wird —"

Dream nimmt reflexartig das Telefon. "H-Hallo? Mama?"

"Oh! Clay, was eine Überraschung", sagt sie. "Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verpasst"

Es wird still.

"Mama", wiederholt er leise.

Ihre Stimme wird weich. "Was ist los?"

"Ich — ähm" Die Worte bleiben in seinem Hals stecken und weinerliche Verzweiflung bricht ohne Vorwarnung über ihn herein. Es steigt gefährlich nah zum überschwappen an, bis er den kalten Küchentresen greift und sich daran erinnert, mit wem er gerade spricht.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich besorgt habe", sagt er. "Du hättest nicht anrufen müssen"

"Du hättest nicht rangehen müssen", erhebt sie.

Er zuckt.

"Guck", sagt sie. "Ich weiß, dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst. Du musst mir das nicht ständig beweisen" Ihre Stimme tänzelt vorsichtig um die nächsten Worte herum. "Aber als er mich das letzte Mal so angerufen hat, ging es dir echt nicht gut. Damals hast du mich nicht helfen lassen"

"Ich habe deine Hilfe nicht gebraucht", stellt er klar. Er will nicht an das Teenage Drama von vor ein paar Jahren denken. 

"Und jetzt?" Ihre Frage trifft auf Schweigen. "Clay, tu dir nicht selbst durch lügen weh"

"Ich möchte nicht so abwesend wirken", murmelt er. "Es passiert einfach. Ich fühle mich schlecht, dass ich Sap da so mit reinziehe. Das passiert ihm zu oft"

"Er hat besorgt geklungen", sagt sie, "nicht genervt von dir"

Dream beißt seine Zähne zusammen. "Wir haben uns nicht gestritten"

"Okay. Also was ist passiert?"

Spannung drückt auf seine Schläfen, als er nach dem richtigen Punkt sucht — dem richtigen Anfang.

"Ich bin zurück zu Matheson gegangen", wispert er, Augen aufgerissen, als sein Mund beginnt zu reden. "Ich bin mitten in der Nacht losgefahren und konnte nicht aufhören, ich habe auf dem Sand geschlafen und mein — mein Benzin hat fast nicht mehr für die Rückfahrt gereicht, aber ich... ich..." Seine Stimme verstummt.

Nach einem Moment sagt seine Mutter "Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Sein Herz hämmert. "Hast du ihn geliebt?"

"Schatz —" Er seufzt sie seufzen. "Natürlich habe ich das"

"Tut es noch weh?", fragt er, Stimme eisern. "Vermisst du ihn noch?"

"Oh", murmelt sie. "... immer mal wieder, ja. Aber... Ich hab den Schmerz losgelassen und bin jetzt glücklicher. Und es ist schon so lange her, weißt du" Zaghafte Stille breitet sich ziwschen ihnen aus. "Woher kommt das?"

Er drückt das schmale Plastik in seinem Griff, schließt seine Augen. Er denkt an den Strand, Georges Lächeln, die Hitze, Georges Lachen, den Regen, Georges Stimme.

Dream öffnet seinen Mund und erzählt ihr alles. Sie akzeptiert es mit freundlicher Feierlichkeit.

Er setzt sich an seinen Küchentisch und sie reden stundenlang über schöne Erinnerungen und alte Fotos und aktuellen Herzschmerz. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie ausversehen sein Lieblingsessen hinzugefügt hatte, als sie vor ein paar Tagen Essen bei einem Restaurant bestellt hatten. Er erzählt ihr, dass Patches Federspielzeuge in eine bestimmte Ecke seines Zimmers legte. Anscheinend, überlegte sich seine Schwester ihr Haar zu färben. Anscheinend, war sie auch über ihn besorgt.

"Sag ihr, dass ich sie vermisse", sagt Dream. "Okay?"

"Ich versichere dir, sie weiß das" Eine vorsichtige Pause vergeht bis seine Mutter langsam sagt "Manchmal hältst du mehr an Leuten fest, als du solltest. Ich weiß es ist schwer. Aber es ist... okay —"

"Loszulassen", murmelt er. "Loszulassen. Ich... lerne noch, wie man das macht"

"Gib dir Zeit"

"Okay", sagt er. "Mach ich. Ich liebe dich"

Die Nacht lastet auf ihrer Stimme, nachdem sie diskutiert hatten, wann er das nächste Mal zu Besuch kommen würde, und er lässt sie ihre Unterhaltung beenden.

Er zieht sich in die Stille seines trostlosen Zimmers zurück und kriecht zu seiner nie endenden Notiz zurück.

 _Ich habe mit meiner Mutter über dich geredet_ , schreibt er. Ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. _Sie will immer noch, dass ich dich zu uns zum Essen einlade._

Das Bett ächzt unter ihm, als er sich gegen das Kopfteil lehnt, Handy in seiner Hand hängend.

Fast kann er die goldenen Fäden greifen, die von dem Baldachin seines Verstands hängen. Wenn er ihnen aus der dem dunklen Gestrüpp folgt, ist da eine hoffnungsvolle Zukunft mit Sonne und Wärme, direkt über der Oberfläche. George mit Patches im Arm, wie er den Sturm der neugierigen Fragen seiner Schwester beantwortet, wie er höflich das gegrillte Steak seiner Mutter anerkennt. Servietten weiterreichen, Wasser einschenken, nach Rezepten fragen.

Ihre Socken, die sich unter dem Tisch streifen, verhakte Füße, sanfte Drücke auf Oberschenkeln. Schnelles Lächeln, süßes Gelächter, seine Lippen sanft auf Georges Wangen.

Etwas vertrautes. Etwas liebliches.

Es nagt an den angespannten Muskeln unterhalb seines Brustkorbs.

 _Manchmal_ , schreibt er, _ist alles woran ich denke du._

Sein Gesicht sinkt in Furcht. Wenn George jetzt wirklich glücklich ist, dass das, was auch immer er gefühlt hatte, jetzt weg ist, dann wird er nichts davon ändern können. Er wird ihn nie an abends festhalten können, oder spät aufbleiben, um Geschichten aus ihrer Jugend zu hören, oder sein Kinn auf Georges Kopf legen, während sie stehend den Regen beobachten.

Er geht mit steilem Elend auf die Tastatur seines Handys. _Warum hast du mir diesen Song geschickt, George? Wirklich? Ich kriege es nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf._ Er schluckt. _War das alles ein Witz? Wusstest du, was es mit mir machen würde? Hast du versucht, mir wehzutun?_

Er liest die Spur der Worte, die seine sich schnell bewegenden Finger geschrieben hatten und atmet in müder Sorge.

 _Das ist unfair, ich weiß_ , gesteht er. _Ich bin einfach nur wütend, die ganze Zeit, weil ich_ — er zögert — _dir näher war, als ich es je gedacht hätte. Und es hat mir Angst gemacht. Es macht mir immer noch Angst, aber... du bist nicht mehr hier. Du bist nicht hier und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch länger machen kann._

Er möchte seine Hass, der Georges Abwesenheit gilt, rechtfertigen, aber kann seine Gefühle nicht mehr behalten. Wie wird es sein, wenn er zurückkommt?

Dream erblasst schnell. In all den Jahren in denen sie sich jetzt schon kannten, jeder Umstand in dem er sich Geheimhaltung vor George geschworen hatten, ist in Minuten zu Trümmern zusammengefallen.

Wird er fähig sein, seine Stimme zu hören, wissend, was er jetzt weiß, ohne zusammenzubrechen? Seine Augen in zwei Monaten zu sehen, und mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und Ausrutscher seiner Zunge zu lügen, ohne zu versagen?

Die Unmöglichkeit macht ihn schwach.

 _Falls alles umsonst war_ , tippt er auf seinen Bildschirm, _sollte ich dir vielleicht einfach alles erzählen. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach alles zerstören._

Er zieht seine Finger über das Glas, wählt jeden Schnipsel seines Text aus, den er in den letzten Tagen gesammelt hatte.

Er kopiert es.

Er öffnet ihre Nachrichten.

Er fügt es ein.

_Habe ich irgendwas zu verlieren?_

Er starrt auf die wartende Nachricht für eine Moment, bevor ihn Adrenalin und Realität wie ein Schlag in seinen Magen treffen.

"Was zur Hölle mache ich grade", zischt er, fährt eine Hand durch sein Haar. Er kann es in keinem spontanen Augenblick machen, nie — sein Herz steckt in diesen Worten, seine Seele ist in den Zeilen verpackt und blutete über jede verfaulte Silbe.

Er lässt hastig sein Handy fallen. Er kann nicht. Er muss runterkommen. Er muss sich beruhigen.

Die Stille seines Zimmers wird durch ein _ding_ unterbrochen.

Er schaut auf seine Nachrichten mit George und über dem wartenden Block aus Notizen ist eine neue Nachricht erschienen.

Dreams Augen weiten sich.

Eine neue Nachricht von George,

 _Hallo_ , liest er.

Verwirrung und freudige Erregung steigen in Dreams Gesicht. Sein Gehirn versucht die vergangenen Tage zu zählen — als er alleine gewesen war, geträumt hatte, alleine gewesen war, gestreamt hatte und nochmal alleine gewesen war.

War eine Woche schon vorbei?

Er hebt sein Handy hoch, bewegt seine zitternde Hand, um seine eingefügten Worte zu löschen, und zuckt bei einem leisen _wusch_ zusammen.

Das leuchtende Disaster verteilte sich auf seinem Display.

Er hatte sich verklickt.

Er hatte ausversehen auf senden gedrückt.

Die Nachricht war angekommen.


	9. Thron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream macht einen Anruf.

Weißes Licht scheint auf Dreams verschrechte Gesichtszüge. Seine Finger scrollen, seine Lider flattern, seine Muskeln sind verkrampft.

Die Nachricht war angekommen.

Ich habe nochmal von dir geträumt, fängt es an und Dream lässt den Horror durch seine Adern fließen und seine Nerven mit hilfloser Scham stechen.

Es war ausversehen. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte das nicht.

Sein Blick verdunkelt sich als die Geständnisse seiner dunkelsten Stunden ihn fest in den Griff nehmen. Seine Atmung ist schnell, flach und schwer.

_Warum habe ich das gemacht?_

Seine Hände machen seine Handy mit einem spöttisch sanften _klick_ aus.

Er kauert sich zusammen, Finger graben sich in das Fleisch seiner Schultern, Knie zu seiner Brust gezogen. Die Sehnen seiner Unterarme und Fingerknöchel steif von dem nackten Adrenalin und Schock.

Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen starren in die Dunkelheit.

Die flache Oberfläche seines Handys weigert sich dort zu biegen, wo Dream es gegen seinen Muskel presst, egal wie fest er es zerbrechen will. Kleine Halbmonde bilden sich da, wo seine Nägel in Fleisch bohren.

Seine Benarichtigungen bleiben leise. Sein Bildschirm bleibt schwarz. Sekunden vergehen und vergehen, und die Luft aus seinen Lungen verschwindet.

Sein Puls schlägt unaufhörlich.

Er erinnert sich daran, als er seine Schwester gehalten hatte, vor so vielen Jahren, als sie realisiert hatte, dass sie nie mehr zu dem dunklen Wasser zurückkehren würden — seine Arme über ihrem kleinen Körper, eingeschlossen in seiner Fürsorge, wie er ihre Tränen in seine damals noch schmalen Unterarme brennen gelassen hatte.

Er fühlt sich wieder jung. Es kratzt in seiner Kehle, kriecht in sein Inneres. Seine Hände sind kalt und er könnte gerade zum zweiten Mal jemanden verloren haben.

Das könnte es gewesen sein.

Seine Sprache, seine Wut, seine ekelhafte Sehnsucht, alles in Georges Händen, ohne Vorwarnung.

_Das könnte es gewesen sein._

Blindlings reißt er das Handy von seiner Schulter und wählt eine Nummer.

Der Anruf klingelt, wird dann abgelehnt.

Ein ersticktes Geräusch kommt aus seiner Kehle.

Er ruft nochmal an.

"Hallo?" Der Ton schallt mit halbwacher Schläfrigkeit durch die Leitung.

Erleichterung und Terror brechen über ihn herein.

"Hilfe", sagt Dream heiser. "Hilf mir"

Sapnaps Stimme wird in Sekunden alarmiert. "Dream?"

"Ich habs verkackt", krächzt er.

_Albträume. Du verfolgst mich. Verlangend. Verdammtes, schönes Gesicht. Würdest du mich anlügen?_

"Was — Junge, wie viel Uhr ist es —"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll", sagt er schnell. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen kann. Ich kann nicht — ich kann nicht —"

"Wo bist du?", unterbricht Sapnap scharf. "Gehts dir gut?"

Dreams ungleichmäßige Atmung tut ihm in der Brust weh, der Klang von Sapnaps Worten bringt ihn zum mit von Zigaretten übersähten Strand und heißem Auto und verschwommenem Horizont zurück.

"Antworte mir", sagt Sapnap.

"Bett", bekommt Dream heraus, Augen fest zusammen gepresst. "Ich bin in meinem Bett"

"Okay, gut. Das ist gut"

"Was soll ich machen? Was soll ich verdammt nochmal machen?" Seine Stimme wird von der rauen Luft zugeschnürt. "Was kann ich — warum konnte ich nicht —"

Am anderen Ende hört er Sapnap sich bewegen. "Was hast du —"

"Es war ausversehen und ich wollte nicht... ich wollte nicht — warum zur Hölle habe ich es gesendet?"

"Dream", befiehlt Sapnap. "Sag mir was passiert ist"

"Ich wollte ihm was dummes schreiben", sagt Dream, "und dann kam aus dem Nichts seine Nachricht. Ich wollte das, was ich ihm schreiben wollte löschen, aber die verdammte Nachricht wurde abgeschickt, und ich habe es alles versaut und ich —" Er unterbricht sich, als er Flüssigkeit seine Wangen runterfließen spürt.

Seine zitternden Finger lassen seinen Arm los und berühren die unbemerkten Tränen. Warm und dünn. In der Dunkelheit kann er das leichte Glitzern auf seinem Finger ausmachen.

"Was hast du geschrieben?", fragt Sapnap, begleitet von einem sanften Ton, den Dream nur während ihrer nassen-Augen-Momente und schmerzhaften Geständnissen hört.

"Alles", jammert Dream. "Ich hab es in der letzten Woche für mich geschrieben, wie so ein Tagebuch, und habe es alles in der Sekunde kopiert, als ich durchgedreht bin und _Gott_ , mit allem was da drin ist, wird er mich hassen"

"Warte, was? Ist er nicht noch bei seinen Großeltern? Ich dachte —"

"Ich weiß nicht", unterbricht Dream ihn hysterisch. "Ich weiß nicht! Vielleicht ist er wieder zuhause, oder — oder eine alte Nachricht wurde irgendwie zugestellt — ich weiß nicht"

Sapnap beseitigt seine Müdigkeit. "Okay okay, naja, es könnte einfach nur ein Fehler sein. Ich schreib ihm und sage dir, obs bei mir funktioniert. Ja?"

Dream seufzt verbitter auf. "Ein Fehler?"

"Einfach mal probieren" Es herrscht Stille als Sapnap schreibt. "Ich frag ihn... wann er zurückkommt. Ja" Er hält inne. "Äh..."

Dream setzt sich auf. "Was? Was ist passiert?"

"Also, es wurde definitv zugestellt und er — hat es gelesen", sagt Sapnap langsam. "Er hat es einfach nur gelesen"

Er weigert sich sein Handy vom Ohr zu nehmen um nach einem ähnlichen Ergebnis zu schauen. "Fuck"

"Also hat er jetzt Netz, nehme ich an", sagt Sapnap, murmelt dann "Dieser Bastard"

"Ich bin tot", sagt Dream.

"Es ist vielleicht nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst"

"Doch, ist es" Ängstlich krampft er seine Hände zusammen. "Doch Sapnap, ist es definitv"

"Schick ihm noch eine Nachricht? Sag, dass du das nicht wolltest?"

"Bist du verrückt?", schallt Dream. "Er hat mich noch nie so gesehen, in so schlechter Verfassung. Es ist — das ist erniedrigend. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das passiert ist. Ich bin so unglaublich dumm"

Sapnap sagt scharf "Hey. Halt mal kurz dein Mund, okay?"

Verteidigender Schock steigt in seine geröteten Wangen. "Hä?"

"Hör auf dich selbst fertigzumachen, Dream", sagt Sapnap mit strengem Mitgefühl. "Das ist nicht gut"

Ungezügelte Überraschung und Trost lassen Dream verstummen. Es beruhigt den Schmerz seiner Rippen und lässt sein Herz herunterkommen. Seine Laken und Decken zu seinen Füßen wirken weich und einladend.

Er holte tief und nüchternd Luft — und er erinnert sich daran, als sie sechzehn und fünfzehn gewesen waren, abgestützte Ellembogen und gedämpfte Rufe, während Brawlhalla ihre Augen ausgetrocknet hatte.

Laute Schreie hallten aus der Etage über ihnen. Die Stimme seiner Mutter und ihres Freundes, den sie nie gemocht hatten, wurde zu einem peinlich, scharfkantigen Drachen, der Dreams blühendes Gefühl der Sicherheit zerstörte.

"Sorry", hatte Dream gesagt. "Das ist öfter so"

"Ist schon okay", hatte Sapnap klargestellt.

Die Controller waren in ihren Händen, die Avatare auf dem Bildschirm bewegten sich ohne eine bestimme Richtung auf dem Bildschirm. Drei Leben und einschüchternde Briefe über ihrer Health Bar, während sie bedeutunglos ihre Runden zählten.

Wütende Fußstapen ließen Dream sein Gesicht verziehen und Sapnap zur Decke starren.

"Das regt so auf", war Dream in leisem Geständnis herausgeplatzt, während seine Augen auf dem hellbraunen Teppich mit Limo Flecken gerichtet war.

"Oh", hatte Sapnap gesagt.

Die Stille war angespannt und unangnehm, bis Dream eine Hand auf seinem Rücken gespürt hatte.

"Ich wünschte, ich würde es verstehen", hatte Sapnap langsam gesagt. "Das ist hart. Aber du bist... du. Und ich kenne dich. Und ich bin da" Er streifte vorsichtig ein Daumen über Dreams 'Johnny Rotten' T-Shirt. "Reicht das?"

Dream hatte gelächelt und in die Aufrichtigkeit in Sapnaps Augen geguckt.

"Klar" Er drückte auf den farbigen Plastik Knopf auf seinem Controller um ihr Spiel fortzufahren. "Das wird immer reichen"

Dream weiß, dass diese Momente sie ausmachen, gearbeitet aus Empathie und harter Liebe. Sture Streite mit gemurmelten Entschuldigungen ein paar Tage später, Sapnap der ihre Erinnerungen in den Momenten hervorholt, wenn Dream es am wenigsten erwartet, die respektvolle Distanz aus der sie ihre beiden Leben beobachteten, während die Jahre verstreichen.

Wenn die Schwerkraft sie näher zieht, erinnert Dream sich daran, warum er dieses Leben wählte — warum er diese Person wählte.

"Du bist immer so hart zu dir selbst", fährt Sapnap durch das Handy leise fort. "Es ist schwer, da zuzuhören"

Dream schnieft, zieht die Decke über seine Knöchel. "Tut mir Leid, ich... ich habe nicht daran gedacht. Ich war so —", er seufzt zitternd. "Es ist nicht leicht da rauszukommen"

"Ich weiß"

Die Tränen Spuren auf seinem Gesicht werden kalt. Er fragt sich, ob Sapnap sich an den kalten Keller und die warmen Scherze erinnert, wie er es tut.

Er fragt sich ob er die Erinnerung je George erzählt hatte, als sie über alte Familien Ruine und gegenwärtiges Heilen gesprochen haben.

_George._

Seine Atmung droht wieder sich zu verschnellern.

"Also", spricht Sapnap. "Du hast etwas aus Versehen gemacht"

"Habe ich", sagt Dream in einem Flüstern, das Eingeständnis zitternd und einschüchternd.

"Und du hast gesagt, du fühlst dich noch nicht bereit mit George darüber zu reden?"

Dreams Ärmel trocknet seine Wange und kratzige Stoppeln. Der reine Gedanke auf den Block an Worten zu schauen lässt mehr ängstliche Tränen von seinen sich erholenden Augen strömen. "Gott, nein" 

"Dann beruhig dich für eine Weile", sagt Sapnap. "Jetzt, in den nächsten fünf Sekunde, was kannst du dagegen machen?"

Dream schluckt, lockert die Spannung in seiner Zunge. Seine Stimme ist sachte. "N-nichts"

"Das ist okay", versichert Sapnap. "Nichts ist gut"

"Nichts ist gut", wiederholt Dream.

"Ja"

"Wirklich" Ein ungläubiges, müdes Kichern kommt aus seiner Brust. "Nichts ist gut"

Sapnap schnaubt. "Jap"

"Und ich bin ein Idiot", sagt Dream.

"Und du bist ein Idiot", bestätigt Sapnap, aber Dream kann sein Grinsen hören.

Leichtes Lachen füllt den Raum ihres Anrufs, erschöpft aber aufrichtig. Dream möchte sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er Sapnap aufgeweckt hatte, für alles — aber die unerwartete Zufriedenheit in ihrer Leitung hält ihn in Schach.

Seine Finger massieren seinen Nacken, als es wieder still wird.

"Ich habe ihm wirklich alles erzählt", sagt Dream leise und Erleichterung erfüllt ihn. "Ist — ist es schlecht, dass ich mich... besser und schlimmer gleichzeitig fühle?"

"Weiß nich", sagt Sapnap. "Ich glaube, irgendwo musst du dich selbst treffen"

"Ja" Dream lehnt sich mit einem schweren Ausatmen in sein Kissen zurück. "Meine Mutter hat gesagt, du hast angerufen"

"Du hast mit ihr gesprochen?" Sapnaps Stimme wird hoffnungsvoll höher.

Dreams Herz wird weich.

"Hab ich", erzählt er. "Es war schön, ihre Stimme zu hören, sie... weiß jetzt von George" Seine Hand fällt auf sein angewinkeltes Knie. "Und sie war nicht überrascht. Sie hat gesagt, ich war scheiße zu dir" Fast grinst er. "Vielleicht nicht genau so"

"Ja, ich glaube, sie hat da recht", sagt Sapnap spielerisch aber stößt ein Schnauben aus. "Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht. Tut mir Leid, falls sich das so angefühlt hab, als würde ich dich überwachen. Ich — Ich habe wirklich versucht, sie nicht anzurufen"

"Ist schon okay", sagt Dream aufrichtig. "Ich bin froh darüber. Auch... auch wenn ich dir nicht geantwortet habe, war es gut zu wissen, dass du da warst. Falls das Sinn ergibt" Er hält inne und starrt in die ruhige Nacht vor seinem Fenster. "Nick... Ich bin froh, dass ich dich kenne"

"Ich bin auch froh, dass du mich kennst"

Dream muss grinsen. "Tu ich?"

"Was soll das heißen?", fragt Sapnap.

Dream kichert belustigt. "Nichts, es ist nur — ich weiß, wenn du etwas vor mir verheimlichst"

"Jaja", sagt Sapnap schnell. "Halt dich da raus. Wenn du mich für Tage ignorierst, nimmt dir das deinen inneren-Kreis Status"

 _Berechtigt_. "Ich arbeite daran, ich schwöre"

"Gut"

Eisige Schuld nagt an seinem angstvollen Herzen von dem Unterton in Sapnaps Stimme; fast verblasst, schwer zu erkennen.

Dreams Kopf dreht sich. _Hab ich denen, die ich liebe, mehr wehgetan als mit selber?_

"Ich will dich nicht ignorieren", sagt er sanft.

Sapnap seufzt. "Deshalb hab ich dir weiter geschrieben"

Stille breitet sich in der Leitung aus. Dream streckt langsam seine steigen Muskeln aus und steigt aus seinen Decken zum Fensterbrett.

Er öffnet es und sagt "Ich war lange nicht mehr hier unten"

Feuchte Luft kitzelt ihn. Orlando riecht immer nach dem grün der tropischen Blätter, mit einer Note von Müll und Vorstadt Zigaretten.

"Ich weiß", sagt Sapnap, seine Stimme leise. "Vielleicht ist es einfach, weil mein Gehirn immer noch sich neu verknüpft, aber... das ist, wie du es immer gemacht hast. Alles alleine" Er stoppt, lässt seine Worte einsinken. "Es macht dich kaputt"

Dream sieht das orangene Leuchten einer Straßenlaterne ausgehen. Er fragt "Was glaubst du, sollte ich tun?"

Sapnap wird still, und Dream denkt, dass es benommene Überlegung ist. Nach einem Moment murmelt er "Ähm... was denkst du, solltest du tun?"

Fast hätte Dream seine Augen an die Straße gewandt gerollt, aber er lässt es. Er sieht eine streunende schwarze Katze zwischen parkenden Autos auf der Straße. Von dem dunklen Schatten aus seinem Mund schwebt ein leichter Gegenstand auf den Asphalt.

"Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich nicht zurück kann", murmelt Dream leise. Die Feder wirbelt noch kurz auf dem Boden während die Katze weiter in die Nacht schreitet. "Ich glaube das wars"

"Hast du... Angst?", fragt Sapnap.

"Immer", sagt er, lässt sich dann nieder, bewegt sich dann vorsichtig durch seine sich windenden Gedanken. "Aber ich beginne zu denken... als wäre es unumgänglich gewesen. Ich weiß nicht. Also, egal was ich in den letzten Wochen gedacht, oder gesagt, oder gemacht hätte — ich wäre immer hier gelandet" Sein Ton wird weich. "Auch als ich ihn getroffen habe, ich sollte hier landen, auch wenn ich es für lange Zeit nicht wusste"

"Wow", murmelt Sapnap. "Das ist heftig"

Dream schließt sanft das Fenster. "Ja. Manchmal fühlt es sich zu heftig an. Weißt du?"

"Ja", sagt Sapnap. "Als wäre es zu viel"

"Wie soll man dann damit umgehen?", fragt Dream und zieht an den Schnüren, um seine Jalousien runterzulassen. Er nuschelt "Ich sollte mir wirklich Vorhänge kaufen"

"Sei vielleicht einfach geduldig" Dann fügt Sapnap hinzu "Wenn du dir Vorhänge kaufst, gehts dir wahrscheinlich noch schlechter"

Dream stutzt. "Warum?"

"Du brauchst Sonnenlicht, Vampir"

"Ich bekomme mehr Sonne als du", schlägt Dream zurück.

"Egal", sagt Sapnap. "Ignorier es aber nicht"

Er sitzt auf seiner Bettkante mit einer bissigen Bemerkung auf der Zunge, aber reißt sich zusammen.

_Lass uns an was denken, auf das du dich freuen kannst. Irgendwas schönes._

_Wie dich_

"Was, wenn ich muss?", fragt Dream.

"Was?"

Dream lässt sich auf seinen Rücken fallen, die Federn seiner Matratze lassen sein fluffiges Haar wieder etwas hochspringen. "Was, wenn es ihm reicht, wenn er was zurücksagt — und ich alles was ich fühle ausschalten muss?"

"Oh — du redest über — okay. Das ist nicht wirklich ignorieren, Dream. Das ist loslassen"

_Manchmal ist es okay, loszulassen._

Dreams Stimme wird unglaublich leise. "Ich möchte nicht"

"Wirklich?", fragt Sapnap.

Dreams Puls wird schneller. "Was?"

Seine Stimme drückt auf die Ranken in seinem Herz. "Nicht mal, irgendein Teil von dir will?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", sagt Dream.

 _Wenn es alles umsonst war_ — er starrt an seine Decke. Die Tage der Einsamkeit treffen ihn hart — _vielleicht sollte ich dir einfach alles erzählen._

"Ich will nicht wie irgendein Freak wirken, aber kann ich dir... einfach sagen, was ich denke?", Sapnap wartet bis Dream ein Geräusch der Bestätigung von sich gibt. "Du hast dir selbst ein Aus gegeben"

"Ein Aus", wiederholt er flach.

"Ja", sagt Sapnap. "Ich weiß, du hast es nicht absichtlich gemacht oder so, aber irgendein Teil von dir wusste, dass danach alles vorbei sein könnte. Oder?"

Dream beißt seine Zähne zusammen.

_Vielleicht sollte ich einfach alles zerstören._

"Wen zitierst du nochmal? Diesen einen dummen Griechen?", fragt Sapnap und Erinnerungen an einen fröhlicheren Sommer öffnen sich vor ihnen.

Stunden in klassischer Literatur, Bibliotheks Besuchen, durch Foren für längst vergangenes scrollend versunken; Dream hatte sich in tragische Helden verliebt, ohne genau zu wissen warum. Er verschwand von Anrufen, um von weit entfernt zu hören "Wo ist Dream?" und Georges warme Stimme die antwortet "Ließt wahrscheinlich nochmal Odyssee" oder Sapnaps "Mach endlich den scheiß Tab zu Junge, das ist heute schon das dritte Mal"

Irgendwann hatte ihn seine Leidenschaft dafür verlassen, wie alles andere auch.

Seine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen als sein Herz mit Erkennung beginnt zu sinken. "Den, den ich dir vor ein oder zwei Jahren geschickt habe?"

"Ja, genau", sagt Sapnap. "Der eine mit dem Thron und dem Mädchen, das diesen einen Typen vergraben hat"

Er schließt seine Augen.

"Du..." Dreams Stimme wird sanfter als er zitiert "Du bist zu weit gegangen, zu schnell an den Rand des Wagemuts. Und dort, Antigone, hast du den Thron der Gerechigkeit erreicht"

"Das", sagt Sapnap, "das bist du"

Er öffnet seine Augen. Er kann die langen Arme seines Decken Ventilators in der Dunkelheit in dem schwachen Licht ausmachen. Kleine rote Leuchten blinken von seinem Monitor in schwarze Luft.

Dream murmelt. "Okay Sapnap" Sein Herz pocht. Mit langem Zögern fällt seine Stimme als er fragt "Was ist dann der Thron der Gerechtigkeit?"

"Auch du, Dummkopf"

Stille umgibt ihn.

"Wenn es so heftig ist", sagt Sapnap vorsichtig, "macht es Sinn, dass du es zerstören willst"

Das, was er am Ende damit implizieren will, hängt schwer zwischen ihnen: bevor es dich zerstört.

-

Als die späten Nachtstunden für ihre müden Stimmen früh wurden, entkam er seinen Träumen. Er ging keinen Strand lang, sah keine andere Seele, schlief in einer Leere, die ihm Ruhe verschaffte, als es Mittag an einem neuen Tag wurde.

Er wachte mit einer Absicht auf. Nicht auf sein Handy zu gucken, seine Wäsche und Schmutz, in dem er badete, zu waschen, und die zersplitterten Stücke seiner selbst zusammen zu suchen, die in den Räumen mit hohen Decken verteilt waren.

Er hatte vorsichtig seine Bartstoppeln rasiert, die Klingen fuhren über Knochen, ließen weiche Haut zurück. Er hatte sein Gesicht im Spiegel geneigt, lernte langsam, was er da im Spiegel sah. Sein Daumen striff über die Augenringe unter seinen Augen.

In seinem leeren Raum und auf seinen schwarzen Monitor zu starren, hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Er war es müde gewesen, dorthin zurückzukehren.

Er verweilt in seinem Türrahmen, schlägt seine Knöchel gleichmäßig gegen das weiß gestrichene Holz, und starrt auf seinen Schreibtisch. Helle Farben seines Bildschirmschoners bewegen sich über seinen Monitor, sich verwirrend und wieder auseinander brechend.

Dream geht über den sauberen Teppich und setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl. Auch wenn Dream nach seinem Unglück von Angst und Scham geplagt sein sollte, fühlte sich sein Schritt leichter an. Er konnte tiefer atmen. Seine Hände hatten aufgehört zu zittern.

Die honigsüßen Ränder der Wahrheit versengen und beruhigen sein zerfetztes Herz.

Er hatte sich irgendwie mit sich selbst verbunden, zwischen der offenen Nacht und Sapnaps beruhigenden Worten. Er ließ das süße Wasser der Ehrlichkeit über seine Wurzeln und aus seinen Augen fließen und durch ihn rasen, anstatt dagegen

Er kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Er kann es nicht reparieren. Er muss sich selbst zusammenreißen.

Dream klickt seinen Computer zurück ins Leben und sieht eine freundliche Einladung für in auf Discord warten.

Er prüft die Liste mit den Namen. Vor ein paar Tagen noch wäre er für das Gelächter, die Beleidigungen und einladenden Stimmen zu erschöpft gewesen.

Doch jetzt ist er näher an der Heilung, näher an der Rückkehr in die Welt, aus der er sich schmerzhaft entfernt hatte — und George ist nicht online.

Dream tritt dem Anruf bei.

Warme Begrüßungen heben seine Mundwinkel und er startet das Spiel mit Begeisterung. Das Bild grüner Grasblöcke und Wegen aus Eichenholz weckt ein Gefühl des zuhauses tief in seiner Brust. Trotz der Entfernung: die liebevolle, virtuelle Community die er erschaffen hatte, empfängt ihn mit offenen Armen.

Es fühlt sich wie Hoffnung an. Es fühlt sich wie Familie an.

Patches kommt in seinen Raum, angelockt von Dreams lachen und lässt sich für lange Zeit neben ihm nieder. 

Auf dem SMP bauen sie für mehrere Stunden, spielen Musik und nerven Tommys Zuschauer mit jeder Möglichkeit die sie bekommen; das heißt, ihn bis zu dem Punkt ärgern, wo er das Wort "Töpfchen Pause" vor mehreren, erwachsenen Männern benutzt.

Karl und Wilbur hatten die beiden Baumhäuser aus der Nacht von Dreams Stromausfall auf ein kleines Dorf erweitert. Es hat Flaschenzüge, Hebel, nicht so sichere Wasserrutschen und ein Vogelhaus, das _Sapnaps Only Friends_ heißt.

"Nee, dass ist ein dummer Name, macht das weg", beschwert sich Sapnap, während Dream durch die mit Dschungel Zaun begrenzte Voliere streift. 

"Ich finde es passt", sagt Dream.

Sapnap schnaubt. "Wenn überhaupt, sollte es mit Dream zu tun haben. Nicht mit mir"

"Okay, okay, wie findest du _Dreams sündhafte Lust_ ", sagt Karl und zerstört das Schild über der Doppeltür.

Dream sucht die Kiste nach Samen ab. "Das hört sich komisch an"

"Lieg ich falsch?", fragt Karl kichernd. Sein Avatar chrouched neben Dream auf und ab.

Dream schlägt ihn.

"Hey", sagt Sapnap. "Schlag ihn nicht"

"Dream, magst du wirklich Vögel?", fragt Wilbur neugierig.

Dream verlässt Karl und Sapnap als er durch die hölzerne Türen tritt, vorbei an Tommys Avatar, der AFK ist. "Äh ja, schon"

Wilbur macht ein zustimmendes Geräusch. "Kannst du uns einen interessanten Fakt geben?"

Dream beginnt über die Baumkronen zu springen und fühlt sich unerwartet schüchtern. "Klar. Was denn?"

"Irgendwas", ermutigt Wilbur.

Dream zerstört ziellos ein paar Blöcke der Blätter. "Ähm, Papageien haben sich vor neunundfünzig Millionen Jahren entwickelt", sagt er. "Zumindest beweisen das neuste Funde"

"Das ist großartig" Wilburs ernste Stimme zieht Dreams Mundwinkel nach oben.

Ein schwaches Geräusch verrät, dass jemand ihrem Anruf beigetreten ist.

 _Ist er von seiner Töpchen Pause zurück_ , schreibt Callahan im In-Game-Chat.

"Ich meine, technisch haben sie ein noch älteres Fossil gefunden, was sie siebzig Millionen Jahre alt machen würde", fährt Dream fort und räuspert sich, "aber es war nur ein einfacher Dionasaurier mit einer Vogel-ähnlichen Feder" Er sucht den Dschungel Boden nach Kakaobohnen ab. "Es gibt einen klaren Unterschied in der Knochenstruktur von Papageien und diesen Dinosauriern"

"Merkt ihr, was ich jeden Tag ertragen muss", sagt Sapnap.

Karl lacht. "Das ist wirklich cool Dream, das macht dich auch gar nicht zum Nerd"

Wilbur erscheint zu Dreams Linken und wirft ihm mehrere braune Samen hin, die er gesammelt hatte. "Also, hast du das einfach in deinem gigantischen Gehirn gespeichert?"

Dream lächelt und wählt die Samen in seinem Inventar, um auf einen nah gelegenen Papagei zu klicken. "Naja, ich —"

"Hallo", unterbricht eine neue Stimme.

Dreams Hände fallen von den dunklen Tasten, weg vom Tisch, und landen schwer in seinem Schoß.

"George!", begrüßt Karl fröhlich.

_George._

"Hey man", sagt Sapnap. "Wilkommen zurück!"

_George._

Dream starrt ohne zu blinzeln auf das grün-blaue Biom, dass auf seinem staubigen Bildschirm gefangen ist. Der ungezähmte Papagei fliegt in die Tiefen des Dschungels zurück.

"Danke", antwortet George, sein Ton freundlich und auf der Hut. Dream könnte diese Form der Höflichkeit überall erkennen. "Wie gehts euch allen?"

"Gut, wir arbeiten gerade an den Baumhäusern weiter. Ich glaub du würdest mögen was wir daraus gemacht haben", sagt Karl.

"Wirklich? Das ist cool"

Dream kann das Desinteresse in seiner Stimme hören — die kalte, berechnende Geduld.

Wilbur brummt. "Ja, ich habe vorhin deine Kiste auf die zweite Etage verschoben. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht"

"Passt schon", tut George ab. "Ich habe gerade größere Dinge, über die ich mir Sorgen machen muss"

Ein _ping_ ertönt im Anruf.

"Freunde", sagt Tommy. "Ist GeorgeNotFound in meinem Stream?"

"Geh, und mach noch eine Töpchen Pause", befiehlt Karl.

Wilburs lautes Lachen schallt in Dreams Kopfhörern.

"Du lässt mich damit immer noch nicht in Ruhhe, oder", grummelt Tommy und fragt dann "George, George, machst du mit, man?"

"Nein", sagt "Ich bin nicht deswegen hier"

Eine unruhige Pause herrscht jetzt, nach dem stundenlangen Gelächter. Die Stille zieht ihre qualvollen Krallen über die Haut von Dreams Brust. Er kann fast fühlen, wie die Bluttropfen in seine Lungen rinnen.

Sapnap sagt nichts.

Dream sagt nichts.

"Dream", sagt George, Stimme unleserlich. "Kann ich mit dir reden?"


	10. Nebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mit einem vorsichtigen Austausch aus Ehrlichkeit und Worten, bringen George und Dream alles an die Oberfläche.

"Dream", sagt George. "Können wir reden?"

Dreams Herz sinkt. Er kann seine Nerven in seiner Kehle brechen spüren, die er zuvor beruhigt hatte. Die Dschungel Bäume schwanke schwindelerregend auf seinem Bildschirm.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm so wehtun würde, seinen Namen aus Georges Mund zu hören. Er erinnert sich an alle Momente zuvor, bei denen er es mit Freundlichkeit, Verärgerung, Geduld oder Frustration gesagt hatte.

Er hatte davon geträumt. Er hatte sich danach gesehnt.

Er öffnet seinen Mund um die Stille zu überwinden, in der Georges Stimme wiederhallt.

"Hi", kriegt Dream heraus.

Es ist schwach — George verschwendet keine Zeit bevor er antwortet "Jetzt bitte"

George verlässt den Voice Channel.

Dreams Augen flattern als die anderen in verwirrte Fragen und unangnehmes Lachen ausbrechen. Das Geräusch erfüllt seine Kopfhörer und fast muss er sie absetzen; das angstvolle Gespräch wegschieben.

Eine Nachricht von Callahan erscheint im Chat von Minecraft: _ooooh du bist in schwierigkeiten._

"Oh man, Dream", sagt Tommy zwischen schäbigem Lachen. "Hört sich so an, als wärst du grad zum Büro des Schulleiters gerufen worden. Was zur Hölle hast du gemacht?"

"Tommy — lass es", sagt Wilbur schnell, leicht warnend und spielerisch schimpfend. "Willst du, dass deine Mutter dich nochmal ermahnt?"

"Das hat sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht, Idiot"

Sie verfallen in sinnloses Zanken und leiten somit die Aufmerksamkeit von dem Thema weg, von dem Wilbur ablenken wollte.

Dream ist betäubt. Sein Avatar steht unbeweglich in seiner Abwesenheit da.

_Du flüsterst zu Wilbur Soot: danke._

Seine Augen schweifen zum Fenster, wo Discord offen ist, der geschlossene Voice Channel mit Georges geduldig leuchtendem Profilbild.

Ärger. Gefahr. _Was habe ich getan?_

Sapnap reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken als er sagt "Dream, wir sprechen uns später"

Dreams Brust verengt sich.

Er verlässt das Spiel und murmelt "Fick dich"

Seine Freunde bringen auch schnelle _Tschüss_ hervor, und er kann sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihnen zu antworten, bis die vielen Stimmen durch sein Verlassen scharf unterbrochen werden.

Sein Cursor schwebt über Georges Namen.

Er weiß, er kann nicht davonrennen. Die Unvermeidbarkeit schreckt ihn zurück und beruhigt ihn gleichzeitig, lässt seine Finger auf daas glatte Plastik gleiten und den Channel mit einem leichten klicken auswählen.

Dream betritt den Raum.

Er wird von Stille begrüßt und spielt ängstlich mit den Kordeln seines Hoodies herum. Georges Anwesenheit ist betäubend genug.

"Du bist zurück", sagt Dream endlich, unsicher, wo er beginnen soll.

George antwortet schlicht "Bin ich"

"Wann bist du angekommen —"

"Zwei Stunden nachdem ich Netz hatte", unterbricht George.

Dreams Puls schlägt bei der Schärfe in seiner Stimme schneller.

George sagt "Du bist nicht an dein Handy gegangen. Ich musste dem Call joinen, damit du mir antwortest"

Dream ver- und entknotet die Kordeln. Er fühlt sich ausgetrocknet — an Tränen, an Glück, an Zeit. Worte sterben, bevor er sie mit Fäden zusammenfassen kann.

"Du musst das erklären", sagt George und Dream krallt sich langsam in den Stoff auf seiner Brust fest, "auf was auch immer ich da seit heute Morgen auf meinem Handy starre"

Dreams Griff wird stärker, als schmerzende Nägel in seine Brust geschlagen werden. Es passiert. _Es passiert._

"Es — es ist alles da George", sagt er sanft. "Was muss da erklärt werden?"

"Was — was erklärt...", wiederholt George frustriert. "Oh mein Gott"

Nach einer vorsichtigen Pause wird Dreams Stimme leise und angespannt. "Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst"

Er hört George ungleichmäßig atmen. "Dream. Dream. Ich versuche — das hier gerade zu klären, erschwer mir das bitte nicht. Erklär es einfach nur, bitte. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Erklär es"

Er schließt seine Augen.

"Kann ich... kann ich kurz deiner Stimme zu hören?", fragt Dream und seine Verzweiflung geht in Schockwellen durch die Leitung. "Bitte. Erzähl mir von deiner Reise und wir reden später. Geht das?" Er bringt seine Knöchel und den zusammengeballten Stoff zu seinem Mund. "George?"

Sein Atem trifft zitternd auf seine Finger als er geduldig auf Georges Antwort wartet. Tage und Nächte, in denen er sich danach gesehnt hatte, verspotten seine Angst.

 _Bitte_ , fleht er innerlich, _bitte._

"Nein", sagt George.

Dream öffnet seine Augen. "N-Nein?"

"Ich kann dir nicht glauben", murmelt er. "Ich kann dir wirklich nicht glauben. Wir haben die ganze Woche nicht geredet und in der Sekunde, in der ich wieder da bin, schlägst du mir dieses — dieses — Geständnis um die Ohren? Hassbrief? Ich verstehs nicht mal"

"Schau —", versucht Dream aber Georges rasche Worte unterbrechen ihn.

"Stop warte, du denkst also irgendwie, dass ich jetzt gerne mit dir über meine Reise sprechen will? Dass du das verdienst?", fragt George wütend, und fährt fort "Ich versteh dich nicht. 'Vielleicht sollte ich einfach alles zerstören' fick dich. _Fick dich._ "

Seine Stimme ist hässlich.

Dream hält Stand. "Ich wollte nur mit dir reden"

"Du möchtest Ablenkung. Ich werde dir das nicht geben"

"Will ich nicht", sagt Dream, aber es fühlt sich wie eine Lüge an. "Ich weiß, dass du grad nicht zufrieden mit mir bist, aber —"

"Natürlich", unterbricht George scharf. " _Natürlich_ bin ich nicht zufrieden, Dream. Du hast mir diese Scheiße geschrieben und dann meine Anrufe den ganzen Tag ignoriert. Was erwartest du von mir, wie ich mich fühle?"

"George —"

"Wahrscheinlich hast du an mich gedacht, oder? Wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn ich den Text lese und selbst heruasfinden muss, was du damit meinst" George kocht. "Du musst an mich gedacht haben, wie ich mich fühle. Wie ich mich fühlte" Seine Stimme verliert plötzlich all ihr Feuer. "Du... du weißt wie ich mich gefühlt habe. Also... warum?"

Kalte Kanten des Egoismus drücken in Dreams Rippen. Er denkt daran, wie das hier laufen würde, wenn er es nicht zerstört hätte — kleine Teile ihrer Woche austauschen, aufholen, sich näherkommen, zusammen lachen.

Die fremde Art auf die George mit ihm spricht, lässt ihn sich fragen, ob sie je dorthin zurückkehren können.

"Ich..." Dream streicht über die Falten auf seiner Brust. "Ich habe mich selbst verloren, als Sapnap mir das erzählt hat. Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe angefangen, mir Notizen zu schreiben, die ich dir nicht senden wollte — es war aus Versehen. Es tut mir Leid"

"Es hat sich nicht so angehört, als würdest du sie nur für dich schreiben"

"Ich weiß", wiederholt Dream. "Es tut mir Leid"

"Sag bitte irgendwas anderes"

"George, ich —" Er stößt einen frustrierten Atemzug aus, drück sich von seinem Tisch weg. "Ich habe verdammt nochmal Angst. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wo ich beginnen soll"

"Irgendwo", sagt George schnippisch.

Dream geht auf seine Füße. "Es ist nicht so einfach"

"Nicht so einfach? Warum hast du dann die Nachricht —"

"Es war aus Versehen"

"Oh, aus Versehen", sagt George, seine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus. "Ja. Okay. Das mindeste was du tun könntest, ist es zu bereuen"

Dream stöhnt bitter. "Habe ich. Vertrau mir"

George wird still.

Dream hasst, wie es sich in seine Brust bohrt, hates the way it carves into his chest, bereut es schon, als würde jedes Wort das ihm von den Lippen fällt, weiter auseinander ziehen.

Der schneidende Ton in Georges Stimme taucht manchmal in ihren Konversationen mit Sapnap auf, aber Dream hatte ihn nur einmal an sich gerichtet gehört, und das war vor Jahren gewesen.

Die drei hatten kopfüber in einem stundenlangen Call von harten Matches gesteckt, und hatten sich giftige Worte und leere Beleidigungen, die aus Schimpfworten bestanden, an den Kopf geworfen. Nachdem Sapnap die ganze Nacht über gequält worden war, war er entschlossen einen wunden Punkt zu finden, und hatte daraufhin eine Reihe von Kommentaren über Beziehungen von George gemacht, über Crushe und Gefühle und Georges Single-Leben, die ihn unerwartet getroffen hatten.

George wurde wütend.

Sapnap stocherte weiter im Feuer, und Dream stieß dazu, unterhalten von der Reaktion, die sie bei ihm dadurch verursachen konnten. Nach einem sterbenslangweiligen Tag hatte Dream Belustigung darin gefunden, sich gegen George zu verbünden, bis seine Zunge ausgerutscht war und einen Spalt zwischen sie gerissen hatte.

Dream hatte eine Reihe fieser Dinge gesagt, an die er sich nicht mehr genau erinnern kann — die Worte hatten zu schnell seinen Mund verlassen um sie aufzuhalten — und George brach.

Er hatte Dream vernichtend angefahren; unerwarteter Schmerz. Er erzählte Dream davon, wie _wichtig_ es für ihn war, was Dream von ihm hielt, wie _wichtig_ es für ihn war, was Dream sagte. Sofort hatten sie ihr Spiel eingestellt.

Es war genug, dass Dream George vom Call nahm und vierzig Minuen privat mit ihm gesprochen hatte, um seine harte Bemerkung rückgängig zu machen und sie zu entschuldigen. Seit dem war Dream achtsam seinen Ton freundlich und sein Necken unpersönlich zu halten — um nie mehr diese Seite von George zu hören.

Trotzdem steht er gerade in seinem Raum, schaut auf die Spannung in seinen Fäusten und George offenbart wütend seine Verletzbarkeit, als er leise sagt "Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, dass du mich hasst"

Dreams Kopf schnellt hoch. "Ich hasse dich nicht" Seine Brust zieht sich bei der leeren Pause die darauf folgt zusammen. "George. Das glaubst du nicht"

"Was sonst soll ich glauben? Warum würdest du mir solche wütenden Sachen schreiben?"

Die Schwäche in Georges wütenden Sachen regt tiefe Sorge in Dream. Seine Gedanken schweifen kläglich zu den feurigen Worten die er in diesen Notizen erstellt hatte — gequält, dass George sie so interpretieren konnte, gequält, dass George denkt, dass er je gehasst werden könnte.

"Weil", sprudelt es aus ihm heraus, "ich die ganze Zeit nur an dich denken kann und ich mich nicht erinnere, jemals so über jemanden gefühlt zu haben"

Sein Herz pocht. Er lehnt sich nach vorne um seine Hand flach auf seinen Tisch zu pressen.

"Wie gefühlt", sagt George.

"George", sagt Dream, Atem schwerelos. "Ich brauche dich"

Sein Kopf hängt ziwschen seinen Schultern. Licht von seiner Tastatur und seinem Monitor leuchten auf seine gespreizten Hände. Die dunkle Oberfläche unter ihnen ist zerkratzt von dem jahrelangen Benutzen.

"Aber..." Georges Worte brechen als er Dream zitiert "Ich verfolge dich. Und tue dir weh"

Dream fragt sich, wie viel Schatten er schon in seinem Leben gesammelt hatte; wie viele er durch Staub und unverschickte Buchstaben erschaffen hatte.

Er möchte es abstreiten. Er möchte bereuen, was er gestohlen hatte. "Ja"

Der Schmerz trifft tief. "Wie kannst du jemanden wollen, der dir das antut?"

"Du bist es Wert", sagt Dream. "Jede Sekunde davon. Du lebst in mir, George"

Er hört Georges Atem stocken.

Für einen Moment kann er es fast sehen, die Silhouette die in der Ferne über dem Feuer schwebt. Die Illusion zwingt ihn in die Knie. Die Flammen kriechen höher.

Er nimmt seine Hände vom Tisch, um seine hohlen Wangen abzuwischen. Seine Füße tragen ihn immer weiter von den Monitoren weg.

"Als wir uns kennengelernt haben", sagt George mit unerwartet zärtlicher Vorsicht, "war ich von dir hingerissen"

Dream ist still, seine Socken sind leise auf dem weichen Teppich. Seine Waden, sein Bauch und seine Schultern sind angespannt.

"Alles was du gesagt hast", fährt George fort, "alles was du gemacht hast, jedes Mal wenn du mit mir gesprochen oder meinen Namen gesagt hast. Ich wollte dich zum lachen bringen. Ich wollte jede einzelne Sekunde mit dir verbringen, jeden Tag"

Wärme breitet sich von Dreams Wangen in seinen Nacken aus, trifft in seine Brust. Hilflos öffnet sich sein Mund.

Das kleine Schwanken in Georges Stimme wird größer. "Und du hast durch mich hindurchgesehen"

Seine Augen weiten sich.

George räuspert sich und fährt mit ruhiger Stimme fort. "Ich bin älter geworden. Wir sind uns nah gekommen. Und ich konnte dich als, naja, _dich_ kennenlernen — hirnrissig und mutig, sehr liebevoll und irgendwie wahnsinnig" Er stoppt. "Ich bin darüber hinweg gekommen"

Schrecken und Angst und Verwirrung sammeln sich in Dreams Magen. Blind greift er nach dem Stuhl hinter ihm, Finger pressen sich gegen das Plastik.

"Dann haben wir uns... verändert", sagt George. "Ich habe dich auf Armlänge gehalten aber du hast gelernt, mich zu drehen. Und es war alles gut u-und aufregend, irgendwie habe ich realisiert, dass ich immer noch..." Er hört auf und fährt dann mit heftigen Emotionen fort. "Was soll ich jetzt damit anfangen Dream? Warum tust du mir das an?"

Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme wird von Enttäuschung begleitet. Schwäche nimmt den Wind aus Dreams Körper.

"George", kämpft Dream. "Ich wollte nicht —"

"Was erwartest du von mir? Dass ich dahin zurückgehe?"

Er hört George schniefen und das Plastik in seinem Griff beginnt zu zittern.

"Jetzt ist es anders", fleht Dream.

"Wie?"

Verwundete Leidenschaft fällt von seinen Lippen. "Weil ich dich jetzt sehe und es will"

"Willst du?", bekommt George wütend heraus. "Was ist 'das' für dich, Clay?"

Tausenundein Bedürfnisse und Verlangen kommen in seinen Verstand mit heller Aufregung. Es sind frühe Morgen, späte Nächte, zarte Berührungen und sanfte Konversationen, Licht und Lachen und Dunkelheit und Tiefe. "Es ist — es ist —"

"Kein Lebenspartner, oder?", fragt George und seine zitternde Stimme bricht Dreams Gedanken auseinander. "Könnte es nicht sein, oder?"

Ein schaudernder Atemzug rast durch Dreams Lungen.

_Ein Lebenspartner._

_Nein_ , seine naiven Erinnerungen sprechen aus tiefem Elend. _Das ist nicht wirklich meins._

"Ja", sticht George. "Ja. Ich habe es mitbekommen. Es war als ich angefangen habe, mich ein bisschen besser zu fühlen, nicht mehr so schlecht in meinem Bauch. Ich weiß nicht, ob irgendwas davon dir etwas bedeutet oder es für dich... nur ein einsames Spiel ist"

Dreams Welt dreht sich mit steiler Scham und Panik, der Boden unter ihm schwankt, als Georges Worte ihn in Vergessenheit drücken. "Ich habe gelogen", fleht er. "Ich habe gelogen"

Er schiebt seinen Stuhl weg und tritt ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Du hast... was?"

"Ich hatte Angst davor zu sagen, wie sehr ich es will", gesteht er, geht zur anderen Seite des Raum als es ihn durchfährt. "Es hat mich fertig gemacht George, und ich habe gelogen. Ich habe versucht davon wegzukommen, weil ich gesehen habe, wie es enden kann. Wie bei meinen Eltern" Seine Bewegung stoppt als er sich zu Boden sinken lässt. "Aber... dich. Ich will dich in jeder Weise, in der ich dich haben kann"

In der Stille ihres Anrufs hebt und senkt sich Dreams Brust schnell. Seine Muskeln spannen sich an und entspannen wieder. Das Loslassen näht seine Wunden zusammen.

"Du verarschst mich nicht?", fragt George langsam.

Seine Augen flattern, als die Wut aus Georges Stimme verschwindet.

"Gott, nein", atmet Dream. "Wirklich, wirklich nicht."

"Seit... seit wann ist es kein Spaß mehr für dich?"

Dream starrt in den Spiegel über seiner Kommode. Sein Gesicht ist rot angelaufen, seine Haare zerzaust von den sperrigen Kopfhörern auf seinen Ohren, das Logo einer Flamme über seinem Herzen.

"Schon eine Weile ohne es zu wissen", sagt er, "aber ich habe es mir erst bei dem Schach Stream eingestanden"

"Oh"

 _Was auch immer ich für eine Chance hatte_ , denkt er. "Habe ich dich verpasst?"

George seufzt. "Dream, es ist nicht so einfach" Nach einem kurzen Moment sagt er "Ich werde Sapnap töten"

Dream lächelt trocken. "Nicht wenn er uns vorher tötet"

George macht ein zustimmendes Geräusch und Dreams Brust verlangt danach. Er möchte die Möglichkeit nutzen und damit wegrennen — sie von dem Weg ziehen und in dem ruhigen Unterholz aus Witzen und leichter Normalität verstecken.

Die Ablenkung würde sie nur weiter davor bewahren, und die letzten sieben Tage der Spannung war schon genug für Dream gewesen.

"Ich habe mich darauf gefreut mit dir zu reden seit der Sekunde, als wir wieder zuhause waren, weißt du", sagt George leise. "Die ganze Woche. Alles, was ich gesehen habe und das schön war oder von dem ich dachte, dass es lustig war, wollte ich dir erzählen"

 _Erzähl es mir_ , will Dream sagen. _Nimm uns von hier weg_. "Es tut mir Leid"

Georges Worte kommen vorsichtig aus seinem Mund als wären sie aus Geheimnissen geschaffen. "Es hat geregnet als ich da war, Dream. Ich... habe nicht gut geschlafen und es hat mich aufgeweckt. Das Gras war feucht. Ich habe für ein paar Minuten darin gelegen"

Dream erinnert sich daran, als er in der sengenden Hitze ins Gras gesunken war, leer von der Stille Georges. Hatte ihn derselbe Schmerz ins Ackerland gezogen?

Er stellt sich George in Pyjama und warmen Klamotten vor, dunkle Fußabdrücke hinterlassend, während er im Regen geht. Er kann ihn auf den unverarbeiteten Boden sinken und sich auf die Erde und das Gras legen sehen.

Er wünscht sich, dass er die Tropfen auf Georges Wange gesehen hätte. Er wünscht sich, dass er neben ihm unter dem leuchtetend, englischem Himmel anstatt der sengenden Sonne in Florida gelegen hätte. Er hätte eine Hand auf Georges mit Wasser benetzte Wange legen oder den Nebel von seiner Haut wischen können. 

"Es hat weiter geregnet", sagt George, "und ich habe dich weiter vermisst. Ich habe mich sicher gefühlt, dich zu vermissen. Und dann..." Seine sanfte Stimme wird hart. "und dann war es sechs Uhr, und du hast mir so etwas gefährliches geschickt. Sonst weißt du, wann Schluss ist, aber das — _das_?"

Dream will nicht daran denken, wie George die Notizen in seiner offenen Hand hält, glasige Augen über den leuchtenden Worten, während der Autor in sein Ohr flüstert.

"Ich hätte gedacht, ich bedeute dir mehr", endet George, "als dass du mir sowas schreibst"

Dreams zittrige Finger drücken gegen seinen Nasenrücken. "Bitte lass mich erklären", sagt er. "Du bedeutest mir so viel, dass es mich umbringt. Als ich gesagt habe, ich habe noch nie so was gefühlt, meinte ich das auch so — ich kann nicht essen oder schlafen oder denken wenn es dich angeht" Seine Finger wandern über seine Augen und massieren seine Schläfen, seine Sicht in leichten Schatten gehüllt. "Es ist, als müsste ich dich einatmen um funktionieren zu können. Ich bin besessen von dir. Als... als er mir gesagt hat, dass ich deine Gefühle verpasst habe, die so nah an meinen waren, wurde ich einfach..."

Er atmet schwer aus, als sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildet.

George lässt ihn sich weiter leise winden.

"Ich hasse, dass ich dir wehgetan habe", sagt Dream. "Es hasse es so unglaublich sehr. Ich habe es sogar da schon gespürt — ich wünschte, ich könnte zurück und mir ein bisschen Verstand einprügeln. Ich war so ein Idiot" Er hört George leise schnauben. "Es tut mir Leid, dass das von so einem dunklen Ort kommt, ich... ich wünschte, du hättest es nicht so rausgefunden" Seine Grüblerei wird zu einem Murmeln. "Ich hätte es alles so anders gemacht"

Die Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme regt sie beide ab.

George zögert, bevor er fragt "Wie hättest du es denn gemacht?"

"Ich hätte dir einen schönen Brief schreiben können", sagt Dream, seine Worte sanft. "Ich hätte dir sogar was handschriftliches geschrieben, wenn ich gwüsst hätte, dass... dass das hier —"

"Was — was hätte darin gestanden?", fragt George schüchtern, fügt dann hinzu "Wenn ich überhaupt deine Handschrift lesen könnte"

Der sanfte Umbruch gelangt in Dreams Kopfhörer und leuchtet mit Licht ziwschen ihnen. Sein Herz pocht.

"Ein täglicher Bericht von dem, was Patches macht", bietet er sachte an und George brummt. "Oder wie oft ich mich an meinem Essen verbrannt habe, weil ich weiß, dass dich das aus irgendeinem Grund glücklich macht"

"Warte einfach, bis es sich abgekühlt hat", sagt George liebevoll. "Du bist so ungeduldig"

Dream grinst und sagt "Ich hätte darüber geschrieben, wie sehr ich dich lächeln hören möchte, wie jetzt gerade" Er stoppt, Stimme sanft. "Und dir erzählen, wie sehr ich es vermisse. Wie sehr ich — ich... dich küssen möchte, wie in meinen Träumen"

Seine Augen drehen sich zur weißen Decke und drehendem Ventilator. Es fühlt sich schön an, es endlich zu sagen.

"Du hast davon geträumt?", sagt George.

Dream drückt eine Hand gegen sein Wange. "Die ganze Zeit"

Das Feuer vor ihnen knistert in eine unbekannte Richtung, mit unvorhersehbarer Intention.

Er hört George seufzen und ein frischer Luftzug streift sein Gesicht.

"Was sollen wir machen, Dream", fragt George mit Zittern aus weit entfernter Angst. "Auf diese Distanz, mit unseren unterschiedlichen Leben?"

Seine Hand fällt in einen hibbeligen Griff hinter seinem Rücken. "Ich weiß nicht", sagt er.

Er denkt an ihre Freundschaft, an die langen, späten Nächte und Stunden an Calls und Witzen und frustriertem Ärgern. Dem Herumschlagen von Zeitzonen, Plänen und Persönlichem. Die Momente in denen Dreams überambitioniertes selbst George aus Versehen in Stille verstzte, unsichtbar machte.

Er denkt an die Male, bei denen er zu weit, zu schnell, an den Rand des Wagemuts gegangen war.

Bei seinen Worten duckt sich Dream reuemütig vor dem goldenen Thron. "Weißt du?"

Er weiß, es ist kein Raum für eine Entschuldigung mehr. Die Waffe, die auf seinem Nacken ruht, hielt er schon zu lange in seinem eigenen Griff und sollte jetzt in die Hände Georges fallen, und nur in seine. in Georges Hände, und nur in seine Hände, fallen. 

"Ich..." George hebt die Axt leicht zu Dreams Schädel. Mit einem Schlag könnte Sapnap recht haben — seine Zerstörung ist ihr Verhängnis. Gerechtigkeit ist ihr Weg, um alles rückgängig zu machen.

Georges Murmeln zittert "Ich glaube, es ist zu viel" Seine Stimme bricht. "Ich glaube, das ist einfach zu viel"

Die Klinge schneidet seinen Knochen.

Dreams Kopf fällt.

Abgetrennt, verletzt; er fühlt wie das Blut in seine Ohren fließt.

"Was meinst du", sagt er und starrt mit toten Augen auf den Teppich. "Was bedeutet das"

"Dream, Ich —"

"Bist du — bist du über mich hinweg? Ist es das, wir versuchen es nicht einmal?"

"Nein", versichert George. "Nein. Das ist nicht, was ich... Ich möchte dich einfach nicht anlügen. Ich weiß, wie wichtig Ehrlichkeit für dich ist"

Dream erweicht in sekundenschnelle. Kehle zugeschnürt, er bekommt heraus "Dann sags mir"

"Ich empfinde so viel für dich", sagt George. "Ich kann es nicht erklären. Es ist — größer als ich, und ich habe mir beigebracht, damit umzugehen. Ich war okay damit"

Dream sinkt auf den Boden, geschwächt von den Strömen an Emotionen die über seinen müden Körper hereinbrechen. Seine Ellenbogen treffen auf seine Knie, als er seine Knöchel auf seinen Mund presst.

"Das ist einfach zu schnell", fährt George zitternd fort. "Du hast es selbst gesagt, dass du wütend bist. Auf mich" Dream erkennt den Hauch von Tränen in seiner brüchigen Stimme. "Ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür. Für dich"

Die Worte fluten mit gandenlos verletzbarer Kraft seinen Schädel. Dream fällt in seine Hände.

George wispert "Ich bin noch nicht bereit für dich"

In kalter Stille, die seine gesunkene Welt umgibt, schlägt Dreams Puls schwer in seinen Ohren. Seine dunklen Handflächen werfen seinen Atem an seinen Mund und seine Nase zurück.

 _Antigone_ , sein Kopf klingt vor Sorgen, _vergrab mich_.

Er möchte zurück in der Zeit, als er unter dem gebogenen Mond ans dunkle Ufer gelegen hatte. Wäre er langsamer hineingewatet und hätte George hüfthoch in das lila Wasser gebracht, hätten sie vielleicht vor Anmut, statt vor Wut sinken können.

_Warum habe ich es alles zerstört?_

"Bist du noch da?", fragt George.

Dreams Hände fallen von seinem Gesicht. "Gib... gib mir einfach eine Sekunde"

"Okay"

Er räuspert sich, zögert dann.

Nicht bereit für dich. Nicht bereit für dich. Nicht bereit für dich.

"Also hast du noch Gefühle für mich", sagt Dream schließlich.

Georges Stimme ist leer. "Natürlich habe ich noch"

Ein gebrochenes Schnauben kommt von Dreams Lippen. "Aber du denkst nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre..."

"Mehr als Freunde zu sein", beendet George mit hörbarer Anstrengung.

Dreams Herz blutet. Tränen treten in seine Augen und er versucht sie wegzublinzeln, trotzdem hängen Tropfen an seinen Wimpern. Ein harter Ausruf durchdringt ihn "Fuck"

"Tut mir Leid", bringt George erstickt hervor als er wiederholt, "Es tut mir so Leid"

"Dir tut es leid?", fragt Dream ungläubig und George macht ein klägliches Geräusch der Zustimmung. "Soll es nicht, George. Entschuldige dich nicht. Das ist alles wegen mir"

"Ist es nicht, ich hätte früher etwas sagen sollen oder — oder ehrlicher mit dir sein sollen, ich —"

"Nein nein nein, hättest du nicht" Heiße Bahnen fließen über seine Wange, sein Atem droht ungleichmäßig zu werden. "Du hast alles richtig gemacht" Er sieht kleine Tropfen auf den trockenen Teppich treffen, sein Herz wirbelt von seinen Träumen, seiner Besessenheit, seiner Rücksichtslosigkeit. "Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie du dich dabei fühlen würdest. Ich habe mich so sehr darin verirrt, dass es ich es verloren habe. Ich habe uns verloren"

George schnieft. Seine Worte sind näselnd, aber kommen mit extremer Sanftheit. "Ich mag dich wirklich wirklich gerne"

Dream drückt seine nassen Augen zu. "Vielleicht — vielleicht solltest du sowas nicht sagen"

"Sorry" Das Echo hinter Georges Flüstern durchdringt Dreams Brust. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, wann ich je wieder die Chance dazu habe"

"Oh", sagt Dream. "Oh"

Was wird aus ihnen, wenn sie die Leitung verlassen und er seine Kopfhörer absetzt? Er wird zusehen müssen, wie er in das Loch von Nächten ohne Anrufe und zensierten Gesprächen fällt — zugezogene Vorhänge, seine Mutter anrufen, sich dazu zwingen, nicht von George zu träumen.

Wohin werden dann seine Worte gehen?

"Naja — was wenn wir... es jetzt machen?", schlägt Dream schwach vor, hofft, dass die Spuren der Angst seine Bitte nicht zu sehr belasten. "Alles aussprechen, egal was danach passiert"

Nach einer kurzen Stille fragt George "W-wirklich?"

Fast lächelt Dream bei dem Hauch an Hoffnung in seiner Stimme. "Vielleicht wär das gut für uns. Ich weiß nicht"

"Okay", sagt George.

"Okay", atmet Dream,"okay" Er blinzelt die Flecken in seiner Sicht weg. "Ich möchte so vieles sagen, das glaubst du nicht"

George schnaubt. "Schreib mir noch eine Notiz"

"Ey. Das war so unlusitg"

"Nimms nicht so hart, Arschloch", murmelt George und stoppt dann. "Kann... ich danach fragen?"

"Ja" Dream wischt mit seinem Unterarm über sein Gesicht. "Macht mich zwar fucking nervös — aber ja"

"Sind... sind dein Träume wirklich Albträume, wenn ich da bin?", fragt George. Stille. "Vor einer Weile hast du das Gegenteil gesagt"

"Ich weiß nicht", gibt Dream zu, zieht seine Ärmel über seinen Daumen. "Sie sind nicht wie meine anderen Albtäume, aber ich hasse das Gefühl aufzuwachen, ohne dass du hier bist so sehr, dass sie es genauso gut sein könnten"

Fast verpasst er, wie George murmelt "Oh"

Ängstlich verschränkt Dream seine Hände miteinander. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du darüber reden willst?"

"Ja", sagt George, fügt dann schwach hinzu "Bitte"

Dream gefriert bei der plötzlichen Atemlosigkeit, die ihn an Stromausall und flackernde Kerzen erinnert. "Gut. Was willst du noch wissen?"

"Was war der Traum, den du hattest?"

Dreams Magen dreht sich bei der fremden Intimität die die Frage mit sich trägt. Er wünschte, er wüsste, warum sie unweigerlich auf diese Weise kommunizierten — im rohen, ungezügelten Bereich des unbewussten Denkens und unausgesprochenen Herzens. 

"Du warst wieder in Florida", sagt er. "Aber dieses Mal war es mein Haus. Im Schlafzimmer gegenüber von meinem im Flur" Seine Zähne senken sich in seine Lippen, und sie schmecken nach Salz. "Du hattest einen Koffer und braune Schuhe und ein Messer. Zuerst... ich wusste nicht, ob es real oder nicht war"

Er akzeptiert die Stunden, die er auf dem Gästebett verbracht hatte, das Telefon auf der leeren Matratze liegend, die Kabel seiner Kopfhörer im Raum kräuselnd, in dem George gewesen war.

"Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass es real gewesen sei", flüstert er. "Und als ich einmal angefangen habe, dich zu küssen, konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören. Das war jedenfalls das was ich dachte, bis ich aufgehört habe und... dich eng an mich gehalten habe"

"Das hört sich sehr schön an", sagt George sanft.

"Ehrlich gesagt hat es mir Angst gemacht" Dream spielt mit seinen Ärmeln herum. "Ich... ich habe da realisiert, wie tief das ist, was ich für dich habe. Mehr als nur — nur —"

"Mich schmelzen zu wollen?", hilft George weiter.

Dreams Hände halten still.

"Ja", sagt er. "Genau. Als ich aufgewacht bin, wollte ich mit dir reden. Mehr als alles andere. Nach dir verlangen"

"Nach mir verlangen", sagt George in einem Ton, den Dream nicht wiedererkennt. "Das hast du ein paar Mal gesagt. Warum?"

"Du hast sowas im Traum gesagt", offenbart er leise, "dass das der Grund dafür ist, dass du immer wieder in meinen Träumen auftauchst weil ich nach dir verlange"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass verlangen das richtige Wort ist", sagt George.

Dream lehnt spielerisch seinen Kopf nach hinten und schnieft das Salz aus seiner Nase. "Oh ja? Hast du ein besseres?"

"Du hörst dich harmloser an als du bist"

"Vielleicht siehst du einfach nur das Schlechteste in mir", sagt Dream. Ein Lächeln zieht an Dreams Mundwinkeln als der Anruf still wird.

Georges Worte sind schwer vor scharfer Enttäuschung. "Das ist nicht witzig"

"Es stimmt aber"

"Tut es nicht", sagt George flach, obwohl sie diese Konversation schon Hunderte von Malen hatten. 

"Du bist süß", sagt George, "aber du magst es auch, dich zu streiten. Viel. Ich sehe es, wenn du ausrutschst und vergisst, dass du immer versuchst, mich zu verwöhnen" Dream öffnet seine Lippen um eine Antwort zurückzuschießen aber George fährt rasch fort. "Deshalb ist es nicht verlangen. Es ist mehr wie... greifen. Oder nehmen"

"Du lässt mich", sagt Dream, überrascht von seiner Hartnäckigkeit, "du lässt mich über balue Flecken auf dir nachdenken"

George schnaubt. "Du hast damit angefangen"

"Und du hast Angst vor mir bekommen", sagt er.

"Habe ich nicht"

Dreams Herz schlägt mit gemischten Gefühlen. "Warum bist du dann zurückgewichen?"

"Weil ich mein Gehirn benutze", sagt George, "und ich Dinge nicht zu weit gehen lasse"

Er erinnert sich daran, wie es sich angefühlt hat, als er in seinem Lichtlosen Badezimmer stand, Handy in seiner Hand und einer gefährlichen Abischt. Er hätte alles für George getan.

Vielleicht ist das das Problem.

Dream murmelt "Du und deine schlechte Angewohnheit mich hängen zu lassen"

"Du bist bescheuert", sagt George, aber Dream kann einen Hauch von Belustigung in seiner Stimme hören. "Du bist derjenige mit der schlechten Angewohnheit immer alles in die Hand nehmen zu müssen. Wie so ein griechischer Held"

Ein scharfes Grinsen zeiht sich über Dreams Gesicht mit erhitzter Zufriedenheit und er murmelt "Ich kann nicht nehmen was nicht mir gehört"

"Dream", warnt George.

"Ich weiß", sagt er leicht.

Beruhigenden Stille umgibt sie ein paar vorsichtige Herzschläge.

Er weiß, dass sich hier von trennen eine schmerzhafte Verabschiedung sein könnte. Er watet in dem seltsamen Gold, das sie erschaffen haben, und sonnt sich in seinem vielleicht letzten Geschmack des Paradieses für lange Zeit.

Georges Stimme dringt durch seine Kopfhörer mit Überraschung, warme Worte, als er zögert und sagt "Noch nicht, vielleicht"

"Noch nicht?", echot Dream, Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen. 

George nimmt seine Verwirrung und führt ihn zum neu geschaffen zwischen ihnen. "Auch wenn es jetzt nicht deins ist, heißt das nicht, dass es niemals so sein wird."

Hoffnung und Schmerz verschmelzen zu einem atemlosen halben Schritt seines rasenden Herzens. Sie scheinen ein- und dasselbe zu sein - aus demselben Staub, derselben Liebe.

"Das ist kein 'nein' Dream", fährt George fort. "Es ist ein 'noch nicht'"


	11. Verhandlung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream und George dikutieren die Bedeutung von vorherigen Offenbarungen und was die Zukunft bringen könnte.

"Das ist kein 'nein' Dream", sagt George. "Es ist ein 'noch nicht'"

Dreams Herz pumpt stetiges Blut duch die Schluchten seiner Brust, durch seinen unruhigen Bauch, seine Hände, seine angwinkelten Knie. Sitzend auf dem Teppich, kann er den Staub im Licht schweben, über dem Tisch wirbeln und sich auf das Bettgestell legen sehen.

 _Noch nicht_. Dream hatte noch nie zwei Worte gehört, die ihn mit so einer bitteren Süße gewärmt hatten wie _noch nicht_.

"Was ist das für dich?", fragt er George. "Ich will das nicht falsch verstehen"

"Ehrlich gesagt", sagt George, "bin ich mir nicht wirklich sicher"

 _Bitter_ , denkt Dream.

"Ich weiß aber, dass ich nicht möchte, dass das vorbei ist", fügt George leise hinzu.

 _—süß_. Natürlich war er in Besessenheit von solchen Rätseln gefallen. 

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass du es nicht... versuchen willst?", sagt Dream vorsichtig, eine letzte Bemühung für sorgfältig platzierter Sehnsucht.

"Ich kann nicht", sagt George. "Nicht jetzt"

Dream kann sich kaum vorstellen, was ein Versuch mit ihrer Freundschaft und seiner besorgniserregenden Abhängigkeit machen würde. Es tut fast noch mehr weh, zu wissen, dass er George haben könnte und es trotzdem nicht zu können. Es tut mehr weh, als die Verwirrung und der Verlust der letzten Woche.

Das Gewicht, das ihre Freundschaft belasten würde, wenn sie sie mit ferner Zärtlichkeit und endlosem Verlangen überschwemmen würden, würde Dream in den neunten Kreis der Hölle werfen.

Vergessene Bruchstücke seiner Notizen erheben sich aus der Erde seines Verstands und wachsen mit verworrener Erinnerung. Er hatte auf dem Kücheboden gesessen, in schlafloser Betäubung. Seine Daumen waren über die Tasten geflogen. Das Festnetz auf dem Tresen.

 _Sapnap hört nicht auf mir helfen zu wollen_ , hatte er geschrieben, enge Brust. _Aber du kennst mich, du kennst mich, bitte hilf mir, dass ich es aus weiß._

Seine Worte verschwammen in kalte Fliesen und schläfrigen Bewegungen und Milchkartons. _Ich möchte mich kennen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich kenne._

Handy aus seiner Hand fallend, letzte Buchstaben gegen den Boden klappernd, in Dunkelheit und Strände fallend.

_Wie kennst du mich?_

Als es jetzt an die Oberfläche kommt, Tage danach, richtet er seine Kopfhörer neu auf seinen Ohren, während die Stille ihres Anrufs ihn auf fremden Stand trägt.

"Ich werde für immer darüber nachdenken, was ich jetzt sagen werde", sagt Dream leise, seine Augen schweifen über den Schaumstoff an seinen Wänden. "Aber... ich glaube ich könnte es auch nicht versuchen"

 _Ich fange erst an_ , denkt er, _mich wirklich zu kennen._

"Das ist", sagt George, leicht schockiert. "nicht das, was ich erwartet habe"

"Ja, ich... habe defintiv noch Sachen um die ich mich kümmern muss", fährt Dream fort.

Er denkt an weiße Pyramiden im Sand mit seinem Vater als Kind.

Seine Worte werden zu einem Flüstern "Mir ein paar Dinge abgewöhnen"

Die dunklen Brauen heben sich bei dem Gedanken auf seinem Gesicht und ziehen sich zusammen. Er war den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme satt, wie leicht dieser alles George offenbarte. Sie ist so leicht zu lesen, zu sehen, zu verstehen.

"Ich auch", sagt George. "Ich glaube... ich habe nicht das Recht es zu erklären, aber dass ich meine Großeltern gesehen habe, hat mir vieles zum Nachdenken gegeben"

Dream bewegt sich auf dem ungesaugten Teppich, überlegt, wie er sich dem neuen Anfang vor ihnen nähern soll.

Zwischen violetten Morgenden und nachmittaglichem Regen, hatte George Angst gehabt?

_Ich habe mich sicher gefühlt dich zu vermissen._

Dream fragt sanft "Wie geht es ihnen?"

"Sie sind glücklich", erzählt George. "Sie wirken sehr glücklich und — bereit. Sie hatten immer sich, darum kümmern sie sich nicht mehr viel um anderes" Seine Stimme wird abwesend. "Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Dream? Diese Art von Liebe?"

Unter einem Vordach zu sitzen, in dunklen Eichenholz Stühlen zu schaukeln, zufrieden auf einer Verande, mit ruhigen Blicken der Solidarität. Eine runzlige Hand ausstrecken um nach der Hand seines Partners zu greifen, nach Wärme im Kampf gegen die kalte Luft suchen — fühlen, dass das ist, was er immer wollte, wo er hingehörte.

Dreams Augen werden feucht und er kann nicht antworten.

George atmet aus.

"Ich... frage mich nur, ob es gut ist diese Möglichkeit offen zu halten oder nicht", sagt Dream. Er kennt den Schmerz den es bedeutet, an etwas festzuhalten, was ihn verlassen wird.

"Ja", murmelt George. "Das frage ich mich"

Dream streckt seine Beine aus, sein Fuß streift das Ende des Bettes. "Wir könnten darüber reden. Es herausfinden"

"Gut", sagt George steif. Er räuspert sich. "Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie so eine Konversation"

Dream schnaubt. "Ich auch nicht"

"Also können wir uns auf dieses daziwschen einigen, oder — oder einen Kompromiss, falls man das so nennen kann", beginnt George unbehaglich.

Dream nickt zu sich selber, lehnt sich zurück auf seine Hände. _Noch nicht._ "Was bedeuten würde...?"

"Zurück, wo wir vorher waren", bietet George an. "Es herausfinden oder nochmal darauf zurückkommen, wenn es sich richtig anfühlt"

Ein scharfer Atemzug sticht in Dreams Lungen. "Was, so tun, als wäre das nie passiert?"

"Nicht unbedingt. Es ist passiert, ich versuche nicht mich davor zu verstecken"

"Okay", sagt Dream. Er stößt einen Atemzug aus. "Ein Kompromiss"

"Ja. Das ist bis jetzt nicht die einzige Idee die ich habe", murmelt George.

Dream runzelt die Stirn. "Was... ist die andere?" Er trifft auf Stille. "George?"

"Wir hören auf", sagt George leise. "Also wirklich aufhören"

Dreams Finger graben sich in den flauschigen Teppich, Nägel kratzen den Boden.

Fast unverständlich fügt George hinzu "Ich weiß ich komm nicht darüber hinweg wenn wir weiter jeden Tag reden. Das wäre zu viel"

"Nein", stößt er aus. "Nicht das" Seine Brust tut weh als die Angst durch ihn hindurchströmt; Bitte. "Bitte nicht das"

Er möchte sagen, _Ich will nicht, dass du über mich hinwegkommst._

Er möchte sagen "Ich kann, was auch immer das gerade ist, verlieren, aber ich kann nicht dich verlieren"

Seine Augen weiten sich, als die Worte über seine Lippen fallen.

Die Gemeinsamkeit der beiden schmerzhaften Wege legt sich auf Dreams Schultern nieder: er kann George nicht glücklich machen, nicht jetzt, in diesem Moment. Er möchte nichts mehr als die richtige Person für ihn zu sein, der Ort für Trost und Vertrauen sein, den sie beide brauchen — aber noch ist er nicht da.

"Ich möchte nirgendwo hingehen" Georges Stimme wird zu einem Wispern. "Ich verspreche"

"Dann geh nicht", fleht Dream.

Er hört, wie George sich räuspert. "Vielleicht. Vielleicht wird es gut, ich möchte, dass es gut ist. Aber ich muss einfach... wir müssen einfach..."

Dream schließt seine Augen. Sangt sagt er "Gib es Zeit"

"Bist du... ist das..." Die Angst in Georges Worten lassen ihn verstummen.

Dream weiß, was er fragen will.

Er atmet tief ein, denht seine Brust aus, lässt Luft jeden Zentimeter zwischen seinen sich hebenden Rippen füllen. Der Sauerstoff ist sauber und rein, bereichert sein Blut, fegt sanft die Asche weg, die sein verkohltes Gehirn hinterlassen hatte.

Er atmet die goldene Hoffnung ein, die ihm gegeben wird. Er atmet die Zufriedenheit davon ein, zu wissen, dass George am anderen Ende der Leitung wartet, einen ganzen, unbewegbaren Ozean weit weg, mit einer Geduld, die kaum verdient ist. George wartet immer, aber Dream weiß, dass egal was, dass auch er warten wird.

"Ich glaube", sagt er schließlich, "damit wäre ich okay"

"Wärst du?", fragt George mit atemloser Erleichterung.

Es erwärmt Dreams Brust, dass er es jetzt hören kann; verstehen kann, warum es da ist.

"Bin ich", antworte er mit einer Sanftigkeit, die er noch nie in seiner Stimme wahrgenommen. "Es wird nicht einfach sein. So viel weiß ich" Er atmet langsam aus. "Ich hab es zu schnell angehen lassen — ich weiß das"

"Ich hätte nichts anderes von dir erwarte", sagt George warm. 

Dream lächelt. "Es hört sich fast so an, als würdest du auf mich stehen"

"Willst du, dass ich auf dich stehe?", neckt George mit wissender Wärme.

"Oh Gott", lacht Dream. "Das will ich definitiv"

Das Kichern, das Georges Lippen verlässt, ist unbesorgt und sonnig, und bestärkt Dream in seiner wachsenden Zufriedenheit. Es ist erstaunlich, wie leicht es sich anfühlt, dieses Licht aus ihm herauszulocken.

"Wir sind erbärmlich", sagt George.

Dream seufzt. "Nur ein bisschen" Nach einem Moment, zieht er seine Knie zur Brust, und steht mit langsamer Anmut vom Boden auf. "Weißt du, ich... ich meinte es, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich — dass ich..." Sein Rücken schmerzt, als er seine Wirbelsäule streckt, seine Augen treffen sich mit den Sonnenstrahlen die durch sein Fenster fallen. "Loslassen muss"

Er erinnert sich, als er zum ersten Mal Patches mit nach Hause gebracht und Stunden damit verbracht hatte, seiner Familie den sorgfältogen Plan zu erklären, den er entworfen hatte, um sich um sie zu kümmern. Er war Essensmarken, Essenszeiten, Trainings Techniken und Grenzen von Kätzchen durchgegangen, dass sein Browser Monate vor der Adoption davon voll gestopft war.

Seine warmen Hände hatten leicht gezittert, als er ihren kleinen, miauenden Körper zum ersten Mal gegen seine Brust gehalten hatte.

"Clay", hatte seine Mutter sanft gesagt. "Ich weiß, dass du das schaffst. Das wird schon"

"Ich weiß, aber was wenn sie einfach..." Er hatte auf Patches blinzelnde Augen gestarrt. "Unglücklich ist oder ich was falsch mache, oder sie es hier nicht mag und wegrennt—"

"Sei nicht so nervös", hatte seine ältere Schwester gesagt, neugierig auf das Bündel aus Fell in seinen Händen geblickt. "Sie wird nicht wegrennen. Und wenn sie es doch tut, warte einfach bis sie wieder zurkückkommt" Leicht hatte sie Patches Kopf gekrault. "Wenn du sie genug liebst, wird sie immer wissen wo Zuhause ist"

Er hatte sein Augen gerollt und geschnaubt, sein jüngeres Ich belastet vom fehlenden Vertrauen und fehlender Geduld, die er brauchte, um so ein wertvolle Verbindung zu pflegen.

Dream hofft, dass sein Mikro jede Spur seiner Integrität aufnimmt, als er sagt "Ich kann loslassen"

"Bist du dir sicher?", sagt George zögerlich. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du das meinetwegen sagst"

Er schiebt sein Stuhl an seinen Schreibtisch ran. "Ich bin es satt, dich anzulügen" Es fühlt sich seltsam an, sich selbst einer Zukunft aus subtilem Schmerz zu verschreiben, und gleichzeitig von der Vergangenheit befreit zu werden. "Ich bin mir sicher"

"Okay", atmet George und die Dankbarkeit in seiner Stimme ist genug um Dream klarzumachen, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Durch Feuer und Flammen hatte er die richtige Person gefunden — die richtige Mitte.

Er hofft, dass es bald wieder regnet.

"Also was bedeutet das, vorankommen?", fragt Dream, abwesend auf dem Weg zu seiner Schlafzimmertür.

"Ich arbeite noch dran"

Dream greift nach dem Knauf und zögert mit der Handfläche auf dem kühlen Metall. "Du musst das nicht alleine herausfinden", sagt er, öffnet die Tür. "In letzter Zeit war ich nicht die selbstloseste Person und ich weiß, ich kanns nicht wieder gut machen... aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich hören und sehen werde" Er geht durch den Türrahmen in den Flur. "Was auch immer du willst, ich mach das. Okay?"

"Danke Dream", sagt George leise. "Weißt du... irgendwie ist es gruselig wie groß dein Herz ist"

Dreams Augen schweifen über dem Eingang zum Gästezimmer gegenüber von ihm. "Ist das nicht der Punkt?"

In Georges Stille zieht Dream leise die Tür ins Schloss.

"Das ist alles sehr neu für mich", sagt George langsam. "Alles was ich jetzt weiß, ist, dass ich Zeit brauche, um das zu klären"

Dream lehnt sich gegen die Tür mit einer Hand hinter seinem Rücken. "Was genau bedeutet Zeit?"

George zieht sich wieder in eine Stille zurück.

Dreams Herz sticht. Er hält seine Stimme ruhig um jede Art von Belastung zu verstecken. "Willst du, dass ich aufhöre mit dir zu reden?"

Nach einer gespannten Pause, die Dream fast den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißt, sagt er "Nein"

"Gott sei Dank", atmet Dream aus.

"Aber", wirft George schnell ein um zu ergänzen, "wir sollten aufhören so zu reden, wie wir es haben. Das bringt uns nirgendwo hin"

"Wie was?"

"Wie die Anrufe. Und Snapchats" Nach einem Moment fügt George hinzu "und dein blöder Mund"

"Sagst gerade du", murmelt er.

"Stopp"

Dream lehnt seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Tür, kämpft gegen das Verlangen zu Grinsen an, als er das Gewicht ihrer Entscheifungen berechnet. "Okay, also können... können wir das nochmal für eine Sekunde besprechen?"

"Natürlich", sagt George mit gewohnter Geduld, bis auf dass die Zärtlichkeit offensichtlicher ist, als Dream zuvor gewusst hat.

Er fühlt seine Wangen anlaufen. "Genau. Also die Anrufe und so müssen aufhören, aber können wir noch zusammen in Gruppenanrufen sein?" George brummt zustimmend. "Also wir reden einfach jeden Tag, aber vielleicht nicht so... nicht so—" Er sucht nach dem richtigen Wort. "Direkt"

"Du musst an dem was du sagst arbeiten", stimmt George zu.

"Was ist damit was du sagst?", entgegnet Dream. "Und was du screenshottest?"

"Okay, okay, gut", beeilt sich George verlegen. "Das ist ein guter Punkt. Ich werde auch aufpassen" Seine Stimme ist leicht gereizt. "Vielleicht solltest du dich aus meinen Streams halten, bis wir wieder normal sein können"

Dream zuckt. "Verstanden" Seine beschämte Pause wird langsam zu ungeprüften Nerven. "Was ist mit streamen generell? Die Zuschauer werden merken, dass sich was verändert hat und wir uns anders verhalten. Und für unsere YouTube Uploads, und SMP Events und Twitter und so —"

"Hey", unterbricht George sanft. "Es ist nur eine Pause, okay? Falls es zu viel wird, können wir... werden wir diese Brücke überqueren, wenn wir dazu kommen"

Ruhe bricht über ihn herein. "Wir werden sie überqueren, wenn wir dazu kommen", wiederholt er, stößt sich von der Tür ab. Seine Socken leiten ihn den Flur hinunter. 

"Werden wir"

"Okay" Dream macht sich langsam auf den Weg zu den Treppen nach unten, blickt auf das Oberlicht, als er darunter vorbeiläuft. "Sie bemerken irgendwie alles. Du willst nichtmal wissen, wie Twitter aussah, nachdem du gegangen bist"

Schwer war er mit den Hashtags und Erwähnungen mitgekommen, wissend, dass es ihn näher zu dem Ort bringen würde, den er vermeiden zu versuchte.

"Ich hab vorhin nachgeschaut", sagt George. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Abwesenheit so eine große Sache wäre. Wusstest du, dass ein paar davon überzeugt waren, dass du zusammen mit mir abgehauen bist?"

Dream steigt die Treppen hinab, jeder Schritt auf den Stufen erschüttert seinen Körper. "Das..." _wäre schön._ "ist einfach dumm"

Wenn er eine Art Hauptcharakter gewesen wäre, hätte er das Flugticket gekauft und wäre die ganze Nacht auf der falschen Seite der Straße gefahren, um zu George zu kommen. An feuchten Feldern vorbei, nach ihm rufen, damit er nach unten kommt, auf der Veranda verschränkte Hände, nahe Nasen und warme Bitten aus _komm mit mir, komm mit mit, komm mit mir._

Trotzdem ist er jetzt alleine in seinem Haus, gefangen in der Trauer des Junis, die Ohren voll der Abweisung seines besten Freundes mit dem er jeden Tag seit Jahren gesprochen hatte. Sie hätten sich irgendwann an der überfüllten Gepäckausgabe eines Flughafens getroffen — und Dream weiß, dass er kein Held sein wird. Er ist nur ein Mensch.

Plötzliche Erkenntnis und Angst überfluten ihn und er stoppt am Ende der Treppe. "George"

"Ja?"

Einer nervöse Hand hebt sich zu seinem Kinn. "Was ist mit dem Besuch?"

Die leise Pause am anderen Ende der Leitung besteht aus Überlegung und Wehklang. Dream mustert die Schiebetür, gegen die er seine Handfläche gedrückt hatte, und trauert auf subtile Weise um die Aufregung die er verspürt hatte, als George sagte, er wolle einen tropischen Sturm sehen.

Dream möchte für George hoffen und flehen, dass es wahr wird, dass George ein Fuß auf das Flugzeug setzt; dass er nach Hause kommt.

"Ich möchte dich wirklich treffen, und das wollte ich schon lange", sagt Dream, "aber falls das zu früh ist... du musst nicht kommen" Er fühlt wie sich sein Magen bei seinem eigenen Verrat dreht, Brauen ziehen sich in tiefem Schmerz zusammen. "Florida wird immer hier sein, wann immer du bereit bist"

"Es... es macht mir wirklich Angst, darüber nachzudenken", gibt George zu. "Ich weiß, ist scheiße von mir dauernd zu sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, dass ich Zeit brauche — aber das ist alles was ich habe, Clay"

Dream schließt kurz seine Augen.

"Ich —" George atmet scharf ein. "Ich fühle mich so scheiße und ich... ich wills für dich nicht noch schlechter machen, ich sehe, dass es für dich schwer ist und das du noch nie so etwas geschrieben hast" Seine Stimme nimmt an Dringlichkeit zu, als er fortfährt "Ich wollte das nie für dich sein. Weißt du? Ich wollte nie die... die Person sein, derjenige der dir wehtut, die Art von Gespenst —"

"George"

"Ich möchte kommen, wirklich", sagt er angespannt. "Ich weiß, dass mein Vergangenheits Ich mich treten würde, wenn ich nicht gehe und Sapnap wird auch da sein, also irgendwie normal. Aber ich bin so verwirrt, ich bin so verdammt verwirrt und ich —"

"Es ist okay", versichert Dream verzweifelt, steigt von den Stufen. "Ich bin auch veriwrrt. Ich habe nur die Reise aufgebracht, um zu gucken, wo wir stehen. Aber ich glaube es ist zu früh, um darübber zu reden. Also beruhig dich, komm zu Atem. Es ist okay"

Er wartet, bis George rhythmisch zu atmen beginnt. Nach einem zittrigen Atemzug fragt George "Ist es okay, wenn wir jetzt erstmal keine großen Entscheidungen treffen?"

"Ich... ich kann lernen, damit okay zu sein" Dream macht sich auf den Weg in sein Wohnzimmer, bewegt sinnlos seinen Körper. "Gut. Armer Sapnap. Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob er jetzt in der Mitte von dem Ganzen sein will, als er ohnehin schon ist", murmelt George.

"Ich hab mit ihm gestern Nacht für eine Weile geredet", sagt Dream, bleibt auf seinen Füßen stehen. "Fuck, ich muss hier wirklich saugen. Sorry... hab grad nur laut gedacht"

"Passt" George klingt fast erleichtert bei der Ablenkung. "Wo?"

"In meinem Wohnzimmer" Dream mustert die Schicht aus Katzenhaar auf seinem Teppich und geht verächtlich auf die Ledercouch zu. "Patches ist klein. Warum schuppt sie so viel?"

George brummt. "Bürstest du sie?"

"Natürlich bürste ich sie", sagt Dream verteidigend. "Für was einen schlechten Besitzer hälst du mich bitte?"

"Ich kann mir dich wirklich nicht mit einer Katzen Bürste vorstellen. Oder einem Haar Kamm"

Dream schnaubt, lässt sich auf die braunen Polster fallen. "Das ist unglaublich beleidigend"

"Mein Fehler", sagt George, aber hört sich nicht wirklich entschuldigend an. "Ist nur manchmal schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass du real bist und so"

Dream tastet seine Jogginghose nach seinem Handy ab. "Was, soll ich dir Beweisfotos schicken?"

"Äh"

Dream setzt sich schnell auf. "Warte. Ich wollte nicht — das ist nicht —"

"Oh. Ist —", stottert George. "gut, ich auch nicht. Vergiss es"

"Okay"

Sie fallen in angepsannte Stille.

"Also", sagt George. "Sapnap. Vielleicht sollten wir mit ihm reden. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das gerade wirklich großartig findet"

Dream fragt sich schwach, wie es auf Sapnaps Seite aussehen musste — ängstlich auf verschlossene Voice Channels mit seinem und Georges Namen starrend. "Das ist eine gute Idee. Er ist wahrscheinlich auch über die Reise besorgt"

Es drückt in seiner Brust als er daran denkt, dass er die Tage aus lautem, dynamischen Spaß möglicherweise nicht mehr erleben würde. Er fühlt sich fast egoistisch, die Chance für Sapnap und George sich zu treffen, zerstört zu haben, wissend, dass sie sich darauf, genau wie er, schon seit Jahren gefreut haben.

"Ich möchte dich wirklich treffen", sagt George unerwartet, sein Ton sanft.

Dreams Herz stottert. "Ich möchte dich auch treffen"

Er sinkt mit leiser Ruhe zurück in das Sofa.

"Ich denke die ganze Zeit daran, wie du mir den Regen beschrieben hast", sagt George und wird dann wieder still. Dream lässt ihn innehalten. "Und ich habe es wirklich geliebt, mit der spät in der Nacht zu reden"

"Ich glaube, ich habe es ein bisschen zu sehr geliebt", sagt Dream.

George lacht leicht. "Vielleicht"

Dream senkt seinen Kopf, guckt mit einem leichten Grinsen hinunter. Als der Moment vergeht, mustert er seine Jogginghose und zieht Fussel aus dem grauen Stoff.

"George", beginnt er langsam. "Fühlst du... dich jemals so, als wärst du noch nicht der, der du sein musst?" Er rollt den Fussel abwesend zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammen. "Als wärst du fast da", sagt er, "du kannst es sehen, aber kannst es nicht werden"

"Es ist frustrierend", stimmt George wispernd zu, "weil man das Gefühl hat, so sehr wie man es will, sollte es schon längst hier sein"

Dreams Kopf hebt sich langsam. "Genau"

"Genau"

Der große Fernseher vor ihm an der Wand montiert, ist leer und grau, trotzdem ist unter dem staubigen Bildschirm eine Welt voller buntem Potenzial. Mit der richtigen Bedienung, der leichtesten Absicht, würden die Bilder und die Musik und das Leben zu das werden, was auch immer er will.

"Ich glaube", sagt Dream, "wir sind noch nicht bestimmt dafür"

"Nicht bestimt", wiederholt George, testest vorsichtig die Worte.

"Noch nicht"

Er erinnert sich hier gesessen zu haben, als die kurze Dokumentation den Bildschirm verlassen hatte, ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, den ersten Teil der Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, was den Lauf seines Herzens für immer veränderte. Er fühlt sich, als wäre er in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne so viel gealtert — und er fühlt sich, als wäre er gar nicht gealtert.

"Du bist die beste Person die ich je in meinem Lebe hatte", gesteht Dream, "aber du hast mich verändert"

George zögert und fragt nachdenklich "Ist das eine gute oder eine schlechte Sache?"

"Nichts. Beides" Dreams Stimme wird zu einem leisen grollen als er nachdenkt. "Ich habe Veränderung gebraucht. Das ist alles was ich weiß"

"Ich finde es ist okay, keine Antworten zu haben", murmelt George.

Er schließt seine Augen. Ich werde das so so sehr vermissen.

"Das wird wehtun", gibt Dream zu.

Sanft sagt George "Tut es schon"

Alles in Dream schmerzt: sein Herz, sein Kopf, seine Seele. Er möchte wieder weinen, aber kann seine privaten Tränen nicht den Moment mit George zerstören lassen, der ziwschen ihnen steht.

Als ob er Dreams verwelte Statur sehen könnte murmelt George "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das antue"

Dream atmet ein und atmet aus. "Ich weiß. Es tut mir auch Leid"

Sein ehrgeiziges Selbst verachtet den Mangel an Belohnung zutiefst, aber er ringt mit dem scharf gezähnten Dämon. Er gibt es Erinnerungen der Geduld, freundliche Worte, den Anruf mit seiner Mutter und Georges Gegenwart.

Er legt langsam, vorsichtig, das Monster in ihm hin, und klettert auf ein ruhiges Level der Zufriedenheit.

Ihre Konversation wird zu leichteren Tönen, sie diskutieren Georges malerische Fahrt auf das Land und seine Tage in dem stillen Häuschen. Er erzählt Dream von einer frustrierten Nacht, in der er Stunden an einem Esstisch gesessen hatte, gebeugt über Puzzle Teile, während seine Eltern neben ihm gestanden hatten und von dem Kampf mit seiner Farbenblindheit belustigt gewesen waren.

Dream kichert und fragt, was das unfertige und zerstörte Puzzle hätte darstellen sollen.

In einem sanften Ton sagt George "Vögel. Es war ein Bild von Vögeln"

Ihre gesprochene Verbindung verstärkt sich gegen Ende der Erzählung ihrer vergangenen Tage, während ihre unausgesprochene in Dreams Kopf mit Neugier und ängstlichem Drang tänzeln. Er will das Lied ansprechen, tut es aber nicht. Georges stottert, als er schlafen und träumen erwähnt, als hätte er ein Geständnis zu geben, weicht aber zurück.

Irgendwann ist Dream zurück in sein Zimmer gewandert, seine Tür angelehnt und sein Fenster in der warmen Luft wehend. Er erzählt George, dass seine Klimaanlage repariert worden ist und regt sich abwesend über das Wetter in Florida auf.

"Ich werde hier defintiv nicht für immer leben", sagt Dream und wechselt schnell die Batterie in seinem Headsetrichtet kurz sein Headset neu um rechtzeitig Georges Antwort zu hören.

"— wo würdest du gerne hinwollen?"

Er stellt die leeren Batterien auf seinen Nachttisch. "Irgendwo in den Norden vielleicht. Weiß nicht, wie ich mit der Kälte umgehen würde"

George lacht. "Hat Sapnap nicht scheiß Winter?"

"Wahrscheinlich", sagt Dream. "Er beschwert sich so viel, das vermischt sich alles in meinem Kopf"

Sie unterhalten sich weiter über ihre Gemeinsamkeiten, und fast fühlt es sich normal an. Fast, bis Georges Stimme wieder schüchtern wird.

"Vielleicht", sagt er plötzlich, "vielleicht sollten wir jetzt Sapnap herholen. Nur um zu gucken"

Dream steht von seinem Bett auf, runzelt verwirrt die Stirn. "Um über die Reise zu sprechen?"

"Joa" George räuspert sich. "Ich sollte ihn über ein paar Dinge informieren"

Dream hält eine bissige Bemerkung zurück. "Gut" Er lässt sich in seinen gaming Stuhl fallen, wackelt mit der Maus, bis der schlafende Bildschirm aufleuchtet, Discord anzeigend. "Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand noch streamt, aber es sieht so aus, als wären sie noch in einem Call"

"Hm" Georges Tastatur klickt in seinen Ohren.

Sekunden später, erscheint eine kleine, rote Nachricht in Dreams DMs. Er öffnet sie.

Sapnap hatte geschrieben: _George hat mir grad geschrieben, dass ich dazukommen soll, aber niemals mach ich das._

"Ich möchte den Channel nicht unnötig lange offen", murrt George.

Dream rollt seine Augen und schreibt zurück: _ist wichtig. sei keine memme._ "Er kommt"

"Wundervoll", sagt George, seine Stimme wird unerwartet flach.

Nach einem Moment schreibt Dream Sapnap: _komm jetzt_.

Ein kleines _Ping_ springt durch ihren Call. Extrem schüchtern begrüßt Sapnap "Hey Jungs"

"Nick", sagt George sofort.

"Oh Gott", atmet Sapnap.

"Dream, kannst du dich kurz deafen?"

Dreams Brauen heben sich bei der Schärfe in Georges Worten. "Äh, klar" Er zieht seinen Cursor zu dem Kopfhörer Symbol um seine Audio zu deaktivieren.

Als er klickt, kann er Georges Stimme explodieren hören. "Ich habe dir extra gesagt, du sollst es ihm nicht sagen!"

Es wird unterbrochen und Dream kann nicht anders als zu grinsen. Er nimmt die Zeit der Stille um nochmal auf ihre lange, lange Konversation zu blicken. Das schwankende Pendel seiner Emotionen, die er erfahren hatte, schwang vor und zurück, tröstet ihn genauso wie es ihn zerstört.

Er weiß, dass er Fehler gemacht hat. Er weiß, dass er sich entschuldigt hat. Alles was ihm übrig bleibt ist zu warten und zu lernen und zu hoffen. Er fragt sich, ob er eine bessere Person werden kann, in der Zerstöung seines eigenen Ruins. Er könnte sanfter sprechen, mehr zuhören — er könnte sich Rat von jemandem holen, der seine Bindung erklären könnte, zur Vergangenheit, dem Strand, seiner Sichtweise von Liebe.

Er sucht seinen Tisch nach Zettel und Stift ab, kritzelt dann eine schnelle Erinnerung an sich selbst: _ruf Dr Lauren an._

Reine Neugier steigt in ihm auf und seine Augen schweifen über den Anruf, den er nicht vernehmen kann. Er blickt unschuldig weg und klickt blind, um reinzuhören.

"— was du meinst? Also das , worüber wir gesprochen haben, als er —"

"Oh ja", sagt Sapnap. "Das macht Sinn. Warte, ist er..."

Gleichzeitig schreien Sapnap und George "Dream, nicht jetzt!"

Schnell deaktiviert er grinsend wieder die Audio.

Ein paar Minuten später erscheint eine Nachricht von George auf seinem Bildschirm. Er klickt drauf.

 _Ok, JETZT kannst du_ , ließt er.

Er atmet flach ein, unterdrückt seine Belustigung und seine Nerven als er sich wieder verbindet und entstummt.

Sofort schreit Sapnap "Du hast ihm erzählt, was ich dir erzählt habe?"

"Halt deine Fresse", sagt George verärgert.

"Was sonst hätte ich mit dieser Information machen sollen?", verteidigt Dream sich schnell.

Sapnap macht ein frustriertes Geräusch. "Ich weiß nicht, sie vielleicht für dich behalten? Bist du verrückt?"

"Junge, was glaubst du eigentlich, was in diesem Text stand?", fragt er gereizt mit einem Grinsen.

"Okay, naja, nicht, dass du mich verrätst—"

"Sapnap. Über was haben wir eben gesprochen", sagt George müde.

Dream kämpft gegen sein Lachen an, bei ihrem bescheuerten Versuch, ein priavtes, sensibles Thema zu besprechen, über das er vor einer Nacht gepanik und geweint hatte. Er wird zart an ihre Unerfahrenheit erinnert; ihre Jugend.

"Okay", grummelt Sapnap. "Was auch immer. Ihr stellt mich in eine komische Situation, Rücken an Rücken. Und ich meine, eine wirklich, wirklich komische Situation" Er hält scharf inner. "Ich will nicht, dass ihr mir gar nichts mehr sagt, weil das auch auch nervt, aber Gott. Macht das bitte nie wieder"

Dream zuckt bei der Schuld, die durch ihn hindurchfließt, zusammen. "Das... ist eigentlich das, worüber wir reden sollten", sagt er. "Die Reise und so"

"Scheiße stimmt"

"Wir versuchen, nicht zu zu großen Veränderungen zu springen", erklärt Dream langsam. "Nur herausfinden, wir wir das jetzt alles machen"

Sapnap brummt nachdenklich.

"Ist das okay, wenn wir das jetzt diskutieren?"

"Ja, Georgie", sagt Sapnap, übertrieben höflich. "Danke fürs fragen"

Dream beiß auf seine Zunge, zensiert von dem Wissen, dass die schnippische Art seines Freundes von Spannung und Sorge herrührt.

"Kommst du noch?", fragt Sapnap mit nun sanfterem Ton.

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortet George zur selben Zeit, asl Dream murmelt "Er weiß es nicht"

Unangenehme Stille breitet sich aus.

"Oh", sagt Sapnap, fügt dann nach einem Moment hinzu Sapnap "Oh. Gotcha. Ernsthaft?" Er räuspert sich. "Naja, ich gehe noch" Die angepsannte Stille hält an, bis er überlegt "und ich weiß nicht, wies bei dir aussieht dream, aber ich möchte George treffen, also —"

Dream stöhnt. "Nimm das ernst"

"Mach ich, mach ich", versichert er unbekümmert. "Ich weiß... ich weiß, dass das viel für euch bedeutet. Für mich bedeutet das auch viel. Persönliche Sachen sind wichtig, ich verstehe das" Er hält inne. "Aber es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir uns morgen treffen würden. Wir haben Zeit"

"Das stimmt", sagt George leise.

Dreams Puls verschnellert sich unter seinen Rippen. Seine Augen streifen die Decke.

Sapnap seufzt. "Ich möchte mit euch abhängen. Wenn das nicht geht, dann okay, aber ich wäre verblüfft"

Dream öffnet seine Lippen um zu antworten, aber George überschlägt ihn und hinterlässt stumpfe Überraschung.

"Du möchtest noch besuchen kommen?", fragt er.

Sapnaps Antowrt ist schnell. "Natürlich. Es gibt keinen Grund, das nicht zu machen"

Vorsichtig fährt George fort "Dream?"

Er stabilisiert sein rasendes Herz. Er reibt seine Brust, ein Versuch, es zu beruhigen. Er sagt sanft "Natürlich"

Seine Augen sehen noch eine DM von Sapnap.

Er sagt: _das ist so gruselig wenn George schreibt, ich hasse dich._

Dream grinst. Allein Sapnaps Gegegnwart legt eine warme Decke des Komforts um seine Schultern, was ihm in den letzten Wochen gefehlt hatte. Normalerweise ist er selbst der Friedenswächter, der Ausgleich von Temperament. Und trotzdem lässt Sapnaps freundliches Herz und seine Geduld, Honig in ihren Grund sickern.

Es gibt noch mehr zu sagen, denkt er, über die ganzen Wege, wie die alten Griechen sich verliebt haben.

"Ich glaube, das wäre okay, George", murmelt Dream, während er zurückschreibt. "Wie ich gesagt habe... ich kann lernen, damit zu umgehen"

Er schreibt Sapnap, _was du nicht sagst._

Er fühlt sich unerwartet erleichtert, dass er sich von jetzt an nicht mehr verstecken brauchte — und diese Energie in die Person stecken kann, die er sein sollte; der Freund den George braucht. Er kann sich vorstellen, wie die drei in seinem Wohnzimmer für nächtliche Filmmarathons faulenzten oder mit Taschen voller lächerlicher Einkäufe durch die riesigen Einkaufszentren von Orlando schlenderten. Mit heruntergefahrenem Fenster durch Everglades fahren, beschissenes Essen in noch beschisseneren Restaurants bestellen und trotz Musik und Hitze lachen.

Alles was sie seit Jahren wollten, war Zeit an einem Ort zu verbringen wo sie wirklich wie eine Familie sein konnten.

Dream weiß, auch wenn George jetzt nicht die Möglichkeit sieht, dass er irgendwan nach Florida kommt — wenn die sich verändernden Sterne und Monate ihre drei unterschiedlichen Leben endlich zusammenführen würden.

"Okay", sagt George schließlich. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken"


	12. Juli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream beginnt zu heilen.

Die Tage ziehen vorbei und es wird Juli. Dream wird von pinken Sonnenuntergängen und Grillabenden und Eis, das die Wände vom mit Tee gefüllten Glas berührt, begrüßt. Feuchte Nächte ziehen ihn von seinem Bildschirm und aus dem stickigen Raum, zu der hinter Terasse seiner Mutter, mit regelmäßigen Gesprächen bei Essen. 

Sein Anruf mit Sapnap und George hatte geendet, nachdem ihre Augen schwer geworden waren und sie sich müde getrennt hatten. Die Verabschiedung hatte sich komisch angefühlt, irgendwie leer. Er war zu erschöpft gewesen um zu weinen, zu wortlos um zu denken. Als er in sein Bett gefallen war, hatte er den Drang verspürt, George zu schreiben, aber zum ersten Mal haate er wirklich nicht geusst, was er hätte schreiben sollen.

Er hatte für eine Weile geschlafen. Er war mit Leichtigkeit aufgewacht.

Die Tage — leise, schmerzhaft, heilend — zogen vorbei. Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht, Briefe aus seinem Postfach zu lesen. Tränen fielen auf die Seiten, wenn sein Verstand die Sätze nicht in sein konstruktives Gedächtnis aufnehmen kann. Er atmet, nimmt das Festnetz in seine Handfläche und macht drei Anrufe.

Einen, an seinen Therapeuten, den er nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seit er klein und schlaksig und jung gewesen war.

Den nächsten an seine Mutter.

Den letzten an ein nahes Restaurant für einen extra großen Burrito.

Der Juli legt gelbe Hände auf seine Schultern als er das Telefon zurück auf den Sockel stellt. Seine Brust schmerzt und seine Augen brennen.

Er lässt sich selbst weiterziehen.

Während späten Nachmittags Essen bei seiner Familie zwei Stunden entfernt, ertönen summende Geräusche vom schlammigen Bach im Hintergarten. Insekten schweben über dem feuchten Sumpf und winden sich gelegentlich auf der Suche nach Essen durch das Licht, das im Horizont versinkt.

Dream sitzt am Glastisch und schlägt mit einer Hand neugierige Mücken von seinem Teller, während seine andere ausgestreckt auf der Serviette ruht. Seine Schwester schaut vorsichtig auf seine Finger.

Sie lackiert die Nägel seiner linken Hand violett, damit sie zu den Strähnen passen, die in ihr Gesicht fallen, bevor sie sie hinter ihr Ohr streicht.

"Ich bin froh das zu hören Clay", sagt seine Mutter vom Kopf des Tisches, mit einem Lächeln in ihrem Stuhl zurückgelehnt. "Hast du schon ein Termin?"

Dream kaut auf den Resten seines Burgers, bedeckt seinen Mund mit seiner freien Hand während er nickt.

"Wann?", fragt seine Schwester neugierig.

Er schluckt und wischt dann das Fett mithilfe einer Serviette von seinem Gesicht. "Nächsten Sonntag"

"Du könntest das Barbecue verpassen", weist ihn seine Mutter darauf hin.

Dream zuckt gleichgültig. "Ich versuche zu kommen"

Seine Schwester wischt vorsichtig einen Spritzer Nagellack auf dem Tisch weg. "Bist du nicht immer Dienstags gegangen?"

Er runzelt skeptisch seine Stirn, sieht ihr zu, während sie das violette Fläschchen zuschraubt und ein durchsichtiges hervolholt. "Warum erinnerst du dich daran?"

Er war vor ein paar Jahren dazu gezwungen worden, wöchentliche Sitzungen bei Dr Lauren zu nehmen, als sein fragwürdig rebellisches Verhalten seine Familie alarmiert hatte. Zuerst hatte er es verabscheut, aber am Ende der Zeit war ein Teil von ihm aufgeblüht.

Zu jung um sich selbst einzugestehen, dass es etwas war, was er brauchte, hatte er weitere Hilfe als Patient abgelehnt, aber ihm wurde gesagt, dass "die Türen immer offen wären"

Er und seine Mutter hatten wenig von diesen schrecklichen Monaten mit seinen Geschwistern geteilt, trotzdem lächelt seine Schwester ihn jetzt scharf an.

"Weil ich schlau bin", sagt sie.

Er schnaubt. "Ja genau. Ich glaube nicht"

Sie hält vom Auftragen der Oberschicht des Nagellacks ab. "Das hat meinen Gefühlen wehgetan"

"Hat es nicht"

"Ihr solltet bald gehen", unterbricht sie seine Mutter. "Es ist fast dunkel genug, dass die Show beginnt"

"Ich bin so gut wie fertig", stellt seine Schwester klar, verschließt die klare Flasche. "Verschmier es einfach nicht, bevor es getrocknet ist, okay?"

Dream knüllt seine Serviette zusammen und legt das Geschirr auf seinem Teller zusammen, vorsichtig mit seiner violetten Hand. "Machen die das noch? Ich hätte gedacht, sie hätten es wegen der Hütte verboten, die letztes Jahr abgebrannt ist"

Seine Mutter reicht ihm ihr Teller und er stellt ihn auf den Stapel in seiner Hand. "Ich glaube Roy und seine Familie sind immer noch mit dem Sheriff befreundet", sagt sie, "also haben sie die Erlaubnis bekommen"

"Hä" Dream geht mit dem restlichen Geschirr von seinem Platz und geht zum Eingang. "Okay naja, wenn du willst, kannst du draußen auf mich warten, ich komme in fünf Minuten"

Er drückt seinen Rücken gegen die Tür um sie zu öffnen.

"Fünf Minuten?" Er sieht wie seine Schwester ihr Glas absetzt und ihr Kinn abwischt. "Das ist langsam"

Er rollt seine Augen. "Weißt du, du könntest helfen"

Sie starren sich durch die milchige Glasscheibe der Küchentür an, bis die angelehnte Tür zugezogen wird und seine Schwester abweisend auf das Geschirr starrt.

Er grinst.

Während die Kermaik Teller gewaschen werden und die rot-weiß-blau gestreiften Servietten in den Mülleimer geworfen werden, beschützt er seine linke Hand vor Wasser.

Er betrachtet den glatten Überzug mit wachsender Vorliebe, als er später die Häuserblocks entlangzieht, wo Eltern aus der Nachbarschaft eine kleine Feier auf der Kreuzung ihres Vororts veranstalten. Als seine Schwester ihm ein Grinsen zuwirft, mag er die violette Farbe sogar noch mehr.

Er fasst die Zylinder und dunklen Bretter in den Blick, und sie teilen einen aufgeregten Blick.

"Geh nicht zu nah ran", sagt er und sie rollt ihre Augen. Sie stehen in frisch gemähtem Gras auf der Wiese ihrer Nachbarn, Dunkelheit hüllt sie ein, während Nachbarskinder und Eltern eine kleine Menge gebildet haben.

Eine junge Frau, von zwei Häusern weiter, kommt an ihnen vorbei und gibt freundlicherweise kleine Fahnen und Perlenketten aus. Sie murmeln 'danke' und ziehen sich den Plastik Schmuck glücklich über ihre Köpfe.

Dream dreht die billige Flagge in seiner Hand und sieht die älteren Nachbarsjungen, unter Aufsicht der Erwachsenen, sich dem noch schlafenden Feuerwerk nähern. Er erinnert sich, wie er als Kind zum ersten Mal die Zündschnur gezündet hatte, das lange Feuerzeug in seinem kleinen Griff und die Verantwortung im Kopf hatte. Schon damals hatte er Angst gehabt, sich zu verbrennen.

Die Zündschnuren beginnen zu brennen und die Jungen zerstreuen sich.

Dream und seine Schwester warten.

Die Box knistert, dann zischt, und die erste Rakete schießt in den dunklen Himmel. Ihre Augen folgen ihrer Spur aus leuchtendem Licht.

Sie steigt und stiegt, bis sie in einer Blume aus roten und weißen Funken gegen den Himmel explodiert. Nach ein paar Herzschlägen brennt die zweite, dann eine dritte, und dann ist die Nacht gefüllt von so hellen Farben, dass Dream ganz warm in der Brust wird.

Das Brennen ist schön.

Er greift instinktiv in die Hintertasche seiner Jeans und holt sein Handy hervor.

Noch eine Lichtkugel glitzert in dem sich ansammelndem Rauch über ihnen.

Er zögert.

Blau und grün erleuchtet sein Haar, während das weiche weiß seines Handy über sein Kinn und seine Nase wäscht. Er möchte George erzählen, wie "schön amerikanische Feiertage" sind — aber er sollte es nicht.

Es tut weh.

Der nächste Knall der durch die Menge geht, ist im Gleichtakt mit seinem pochenden Herzschlag.

Seine Schwester bemerkt seine Reglosigkeit und fragt "Machst du ein Video für Mama?"

 _Es tut weh_ , denkt er, _aber es ist okay._

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. "Nein, ich bin mir sicher, sie kanns vom Haus aus sehen" Er macht sein leuchtendes Display aus und lässt es zurück in seine Tasche gleiten. "Macht eh mehr Spaß, es sich so anzugucken"

Gold explodiert und laute Jubelschreie ertönen aus der begeisterten Menge, in der sie stehen. Die kleinen, im Laden gekauften Feuerwerke, wachsen und bedecken mit Kühnheit und Wut ihren Himmel.

Seine Schwester lehnt sich an seine Seite.

"Es sieht aus wie Magie", sagt sie ziwschen lauten Knallen.

Er legt einen Arm um ihre Schultern und murmelt "Stimmt"

Als er wieder auf ihr helles Lächeln schaut, Kopf schief zum Asche regnenden Himmel gerichtet, sind ihre Augen voller Farbe.

Für einen Moment fragt er sich, wenn er in die Luft geschossen würde, schwebend zwischen den Sternen, in welchen Farben sein Herz explodieren würde.

-

Die Sonne brennt unbarmherzig auf Dreams Nacken, als er die Treppen herunterstolpert, und durch den Parkplatz geht. Seine Handfläche liegt warm auf der Türklinke seines Autos, und er öffnet die Fahrertür, um sich in seinen stickigen Sitz fallen zu lassen.

Er steckt seinen Schlüssel ein, Hände auf dem metallenen und weißen Blob Figürchen, die von dem Ring baumelt, Knöchel pressen sich gegen die Mittelkonsole, da er seine Faust noch nicht drehen kann.

Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte sich wirklich wieder zu den beige gestrichenen Wänden und dunkelroten Sofas und den Doktoranden auf Regalen gefahren. Eine schwarze Uhr, wo mal eine aus Zinn gehangen hatte, zählte die anderthalb Stunden runter, die er in Stress vor einer Person gesessen, die ihn einmal gekannt hatte.

Er will seine Hände bewegen, um das Auto zu starten, aber sein Körper weigert sich.

Seine Finger fallen von dem wartenden Schlüssel und er lehnt sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Die stillstehende Luft um ihn herum lässt sich unter seiner Nase nieder, trägt den Geruch von vergessenem Autoerfrischer, den er irgendwo in ein offenes Fach gelegt hatte.

Eine zitternde Hand fährt durch sein weiches Haar.

Die große Windschutzscheibe vor ihm zeigt Palmenblätter, orangene Gebäudekomplexe, weiße Linien. Über den schwankenden Bäumen erstreckt sich der Himmel in einem reichen Blau.

"Alles okay", sagt er sich in zitternden Worten. Seine Brust verengt sich. "Alles o-okay"

Das Weinen bahnt sich langsam an: beginnend mit dem Schmerz in seiner Kehle, Röte die in sein Gesicht aufsteigt, rasches Blinzeln bis seine Nase kitzelt und heiße Tränen beginnen, sein Gesicht herunterzutropfen.

Seine Lungen schmerzen bei dem Gewicht seiner Schluchzer; seine Hände finden den Weg, um das Lenkrad zu fassen. Als er sein Griff um das Leder festigt, werden seine Rippen leichter.

Salz tropft von seinem Gesicht in sein Schoß. Ein schmerzhafter Schluckauf wird zu Erleichterung, dann noch einer, und ein Lächeln hebt seine Gesichtszüge.

"Gott", atmet er näselnd.

Er wischt die nassen Bahnen von seinem Kinn, während immer noch Tränen aus seinen Augen fallen.

Er öffnet sein Handy und schreibt George: _hey._

Einen Moment später antwortet George: _hi._

Dream schnieft, wischt wiederholt über seine Wangen.

 _meine erste sitzung ist wirklich wirklich gut gelaufen_ , sagt er.

Es war kaum etwas gewesen — oberflächliche Zusammenfassung, Wiedergeben der Jahre, die Dream die Praxis nicht besucht hatte, vorsichtige Erklärung, warum er jetzt wieder, nach all der Zeit, mitten im Sommer und mit scheinendem Erfolg wieder gekommen war.

Es war kaum etwas gewesen, aber für Dream war es alles gewesen. Er hatte seinen Kiefer genug gelockert, um das preiszugeben, was er wollte, ängstlich und entschlossen, bei dem was noch kommen würde. Zwischen drehenden Daumen und springenden Blicken, hatte er begonnen zu reden.

Er sieht Georges Blase für eine Minute schreiben, bevor eine Nachricht ankommt.

_Das ist poggers._

Ein überrschtes lachen rutscht aus Dreams Mund. Er geht mit seinen Augen über die Nachricht, während er nochmal lacht, und lässt sich selbst den Humor und die Hoffnung mit leichtem Kichern fühlen.

Er legt sein Handy in die Becherhalterung.

Grinsend seufzt er — und startet sein Auto.

_George hat Recht._

Heiße Luft strömt aus seiner Lüftung.

_Irgendwie ist es das._

Sie schrieben täglich, aber die Themen sind leicht, unregelmäßig — mehr aus Gesellschaft und Gegenwart als aus Inhalt geformt. Die Anrufe, wo er unbeschwert mit George in Gesellschaft der anderen sprechen kann, sind genauso wunderfull wie frustrierend. Dream hielt zu seinem Wort, verkniff sich Bemerkungen, die sie auf den falschen Weg bringen würden, wenn er bemerkte, dass die Luft um sie herum dicker wurde. Es ist ermüdend, und in manchen Nächten lehnt er Einladungen von anderen zu ihren Calls ab, da es ihn immer dann runterzieht, wenn er es am wenigsten erwartet. Und obwohl er es tief in die Dunkelheit gedrängt hat, ist es Georges Stimme die ihn beruhigt.

_Besser jetzt zu haben, als gar nichts. Besser noch nicht zu haben, als nie mehr._

Eine Woche nach seinem ersten Termin, ist der Drang 'Ich vermisse dich' zu schreiben groß und bleibt stundenlang. Er versucht sich dafür zu rechtfertigen, diskutiert mit sich selbst, bis er für alle Verteidigung zu erschöpft ist.

Stattdessen macht er ein Foto von Pacthes in einem süßen Outfit, das ihm ein Fan geschickt hatte, und schickt es ihm.

Nächte später, als er zu Musik summt, und Dateien auf seiner Festplatte sortiert, vibriert sein Handy gegen den Tisch.

Obwohl es vier Uhr morgens in England ist, und George vorhin im Teamspeak erwähnt hatte, dass er jetzt ins Bett geht, hatte er Dream ein Foto geschickt.

Es ist ein Foto seines jungen Kätzchens, große Augen, die in die Kamera starren, mit süßem Funkeln gegen grauen Flaum.

Zuneigung blüht in Dreams Brust auf, als er auf die Nachricht mit einem Herz reagiert.

In einem obskuren, unausgesprochenen Weg weiß er, dass das Bild Georges Art ist, um zu sagen: _Ich vermisse dich auch._

-

"Das war das nervigste bis jetzt", beschwert sich Sapnap durch das schwache Brummen von Dreams Kopfhörern.

Dream verkleinert sein Aufnahmeprogramm und starrt mit leichtem Grinsen auf den Bildschirm. "Warum?"

Eine Nachricht erscheint im Server Chat, die erklärt: _BadBoyHalo hat das Spiel verlassen._

 _Gut_ , denkt er, _er braucht Schlaf._

Es war nicht ihr längstes Manhunt, aber die Stunden die sie damit verbracht hatten, über Tasten und virtuelle Terrains zu flitzen, wurden immer stressiger, je mehr Übung sie bekamen. Bad hatte in fast jedem Satz gegähnt, bis er vor ein paar Minuten ihren Call verlassen hatte.

Muskeln steif von so langer Zeit des Sitzens während ihres Kampfes im End, verschränkt Dream seine Finger und streckt seinen Arm nach vorne, für einen Moment die Sicht auf den Bildchirm blockierend. Er hatte Tage damit verbracht, sich darauf vorzubereiten, die Chancen seiner Freunde ihn zu besiegen zu zerstören, und es hatte sich ausgezahlt. Zwischen günstigen Momenten und cleveren Kills, hatte er den Drachen besiegt und ihm ein mehr als nur gebrauchten Gewinn gegeben.

Sapnaps Stimme wird leise. "Du weißt warum"

Ohne Sympathie fragt George "Aw, bist du immer noch wütend wegen deinem Hund?"

"Ich hatte eine besondere Verbindung mit ihm", sagt Sapnap traurig.

"Vergib mir", täsucht Dream vor, und kämpft gegen ein Grinsen an, bei der neuen Erinnerung daran, wie sich Sapnaps Hund direkt vor seinen Augen in XP verwandelte.

"Ich kann keinem Sadisten vergeben"

"Ihr müsst einfach besser werden", sagt er und verlässt den Server.

"Nein", wirft George ein. "Du musst einfach aufhören so viel Glück zu haben"

Dieses Mal sagt Dream einfach "So würde ich mich aber nicht nennen"

"Halt deinen Mund", sagt Sapnap. "Dieser Pferd Trick war Bullshit"

"Oder — überleg mal — ich bin gut in dem was ich tue"

George schnaubt und echot "Halt deinen Mund"

Dream bewegt sich in seinem Gesicht, sieht auf den Startscreen aus grünen Blöcken und Eichen, die in verschwommen vor ihm rotieren. Er war als erstes nervös gewesen — aber mit Spuren von Schuld und Sorge die anders als sonst gewesen waren. Es ist sein und Georges erster Versuch, sich zurück in die Uploads des jeweils anderen zu lehnen, was sich als nahtlos herausstellte. Für ein paar Momente aber, war er Georges Avatar mit einem spottenden Grinsen nachgejagt, und es hatte ihn daran erinnert, wie es am Anfang gewesen war. Die beiden hatten tagelang aufgenommen, sich angerufen und gelernt, wie man jeden kleinen Moment in kostbares Lachen verwandeln konnte.

"Ich muss mir den Teil nochmal angucken dann", gähnt Sapnap. "Kann ich das Analyse Video machen?"

"Nein", sagt Dream.

"Komm schon, ich muss sehen, wie oft ich die fast gekillt hätte"

"Warst du nie", erklärt er, erinnert sich an die Male, bei denen ein halbes Herz und ein Eisenschwert über sein Bildschirm geblitzt hatten. "George war wahrscheinlich der näheste. Ich muss euch den Clip senden, wenn ich kann" Er nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche und murmelt dagegen "War schrecklich"

"Wie nett von dir, das zu sagen Dream", sagt George sofort. Er hört sich selbstgefällig an.

Dream wirbelt das Wasser in dem Plastik Gefäß. "Du hast trotzdem verloren"

"Ich verliere nie"

Er lächelt und betrachtet den verkleinerten Tab mit seinem Aufnahmeprogramm auf dem zweiten Monitor. "Ich könnte jetzt Beweise hervorholen, wie du wegen Endermen gestorben bist"

"Zerstör ihn", sagt Sapnap.

"Wie wärs, wenn du sagst, wie oft du gestorben bist, Sapnap?"

Schnell verteidigt sich Sapanp "Zersör nicht _mich_ "

"'Zersör nicht mich'", ahmt ihn George nach, Stimme belustigt. "Was, hälst du das nicht aus?"

"Ich mach dich fertig"

Dream reibt müde seine Augen. "Jungs, beruhigt euch"

George ignoriert ihn. "Oh, du bist so groß und stark, ne?"

"George", versucht Dream.

"George, ich könnte dich zertreten"

Dream lehnt seinen Kopf zurück. "Sapnap —"

"Was habe ich dir je getan?"

"Oh man", sagt Sapnap. "Willst du ne Liste?"

"Bitte", unterbricht sie Dream mit einem Stöhnen. "Ihr wart heute so bissig, ich kann keine Minute mehr davon ertragen"

George kichert leise, als Sapnap sagt "Entschuldigung, Vater"

Nach einem Moment sagt George "Er hat angefangen"

Dream öffnet ungläubig seine Hände.

"Weißt du was, George?", schlägt Sapnap zurück. "Sobald ich dich in echt sehe, werde ich dich umbringen. Habe ich gerade entschieden. Wie wärs damit?"

"Oh nein", sagt George in gedehnt sarkastischem Ton. "Ich glaub, ich komm doch nicht nach Florida"

Dreams Augen blitzen zum offenen Discord Fenster, als er scharf sagt " _Hey_ "

Sie fallen in schneidende Stille.

Jeglicher Scherz stirbt auf ihren Zungen, unangebracht in dem gespannten Summen ihres Calls.

Dream schüttelt seinen Kopf und setzt sich auf. Er sollte sich zusammenreißen, bevor das tiefe Gefühl des Schmerzes an etwas bedeutsamen festhält.

"Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt einfach", sagt er schließlich. Er beginnt, seine Tabs zu schließen. "Danke für Heute, und ich frage euch, wenn ich Fragen zum Schnitt habe"

"Dream", beginnt George. "Ich habe es nicht so —"

"Egal, George" _Wenn es nicht meins ist zu fühlen, warum dann fühlen._ "Tschau"

"Nein nein nein, Alter", beeilt sich Sapnap. "Ernsthaft, warte —"

"Sap, du musst nicht —", beginnt er mit stechender Gereiztheit zu antworten, bis George ihn unterbricht.

"Ich gehe", sagt George fest. "Ich werde dich besuchen kommen"

Das Geräusch seiner Worte klingt zwischen Dreams Ohren. In der fassungslosen Pause die folgt, starrt Dream auf seinen Computer.

_Was?_

"Oder ich — ich will zumindest", fährt George langsamer fort. "Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht und viel mit Sapnap darüber geredet, und ich möchte gehen. Ich gehe — falls du noch..."

Dream fühlt ein leichten Schmerz in seiner Brust wachsen, und erwischt sich dabei, wie er seine Gesichtszüge zusammenzieht in vorsichtiger Verwirrung. Er versucht, die Spuren von rücksichtslosem Optimismus einzudämmen.

_Was zur Hölle?_

"Bist... bist du dir sicher?", fragt Dream. "Es ist noch nicht so lange her, seit wir das letzte Mal darüber geredet haben"

_Bisschen weniger als ein Monat oder so._

"Ich weiß", antwortet George.

_War das wirklich genug Zeit?_

Dreams Herz beginnt zu surren. Die Hoffnung, nervös und golden, rutscht in ihm.

"Das sind zwei ganze Wochen George", kriegt er sanft hervor. "Nicht so, dass du jeder Zeit gehen könntest. Du bist hier für eine Weile"

"Ich verspreche dir", sagt George, "das ist mir bewusst"

"Wir haben das aus jedem Winkel betrachtet, Dream", hilft Sapanp. "Bisschen nervig, wirklich"

Er fühlt ein Flackern der Zuneigung dabei, stellt sie sich stundenlang in ihren geheimnisvollen Anrufen vor, wie sie jeden Punkt erschöpft diskutierten. Wie er George kannte, war vermutlich eine Pro und Contra Liste daran beteiligt.

"Das ist was ich will", versichert George. "Falls du mich noch sehen möchtest"

Dream schnaubt überrascht. "Natürlich will ich"

Sein Puls schlägt unbeständig unter dem Stoff seines T-Shirts. _Natürlich will ich, natürlich will ich, natürlich will ich._

"Dann ist gut", sagt George.

Dream presst seine Lippen zusammen, lässt sich selbst lächeln und kann dann nicht mehr aufhören. Seine Gedanken sind vor Aufregung, Möglichkeiten, Flugtickets und regnerischen Konversationen geflutet.

Sein Grinsen ist unerträglich. "Gut"

"Cool", sagt Sapnap.

"Cool", wiederholt George und Dream kann mit Zuneigung hören, dass sie alle am Rande von glücklichem Gelächter stehen.

Es ist Sapnap, der als erstes ausbricht, sein leichtes Kichern schallt durch den Anruf wie weißer Schaum, der an sandiges Ufer angespült wird — dann, Sekunden später, brechen die Wellen mit Dreams keuchendem Lachen und Georges Stimme.

"Das ist nicht lustig", sagt er, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass er es auch genießt, was sie nur noch tiefer in sinnloses Gelächter versetzt.

Dream kann nicht warten, es in echt zu sehen — Sapnaps grinsen, Georges Augen rollen, ihre geteilte Freude und Ärger und Geschrei. Und trotzdem kann er das subtile haken in Georges Atem hören, sodass er sich räuspern muss. Es wird nicht reiner Sonnenschein sein. Er weiß das, er lernt das.

Nachdem sie genug runtergekommen waren, wechselt Dream zu ernster Geduld. "Ich bin wirklich gkücklich darüber, aber... du hast noch Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Keine Eile"

"Danke", sagt George einfach.

Dream grinst wieder.

"Naja", sinniert Sapnap, "du hast noch circa fünf Wochen Zeit"

Dream runzelt die Stirn. "Fünf?"

"Jap"

George brummt desinteressiert im Hintergrund.

"Das hört sich falsch an", sagt Dream.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung bewegt sich Sapnap in seinem Stuhl. "Ist es aber nicht"

"Doch, ist es" Dream verengt seine Augen, und öffnet einen kleinen Kalender auf seinem Computer. "Es sind sechs Wochen"

George murmelt leicht genervt "Fünf, sechs, macht keinen Unterschied"

"Nein ist es nicht Dream", unterbricht Sapnap, ignoriert Georges Beschwerde. "Wir fliegen in der ersten Woche im September, also fünf Wochen"

"In der zweiten", speit Dream, setzt sich dan abrupt mit aufgerissenen Augen auf. "Warte, Sapnap"

"Ist doch egal, ich komme sowieso", sagt George gleichgültig. "Könnt ihr einfach leise sein?"

Dream blinzelt in der kurzen Stille die folgt.

"Warte warte warte, George", spricht er langsam, hofft, dass er falsch liegt. "Sapnap, hol mal dein Ticket"

"Will nicht. Zu anstrengend —"

"Junge", unterbricht Dream mit hörbarer Anspannung. "Mach es. Jetzt"

"Okay, beruhig dich", er hört Sapnap ein paar, angespannte Sekunden rumklicken. "Warum?"

Dream beißt seine Zähne zusammen. "Das Datum da drauf. Welche Wochen?"

"Die erste und zweite Woche im September", ließt Sapnap vor. "Wie ich vorhin gesagt habe"

Eine kurze, ungläubige Still schneidet durch ihre Konversation und George sagt "Oh mein Gott"

Dream presst Daumen und Zeigefinger über seinen Nasenrücken. " _Oh mein Gott_ "

"Was?", fragt Sapnap, sichtlich verloren.

"George", sagt Dream hilflos.

"Leute, was ist passiert?"

Ein schockierter Atem verlässt Georges Mund. "Du hast eine Woche zu früh gebucht, Dummkopf. Wir haben zweite und dritte Woche gesagt. Nicht erste und zweite"

Dream beginnt in Enttäuschung seinen Stuhl hinunterzugleiten.

"Nein, habt iht nicht", sagt Sapnap. "Ihr verarscht mich" Sie bringen nicht die Kraft auf, seine Behauptung zu widerlegen. "Jungs?"

"Wir haben dir die Links geschickt", sagt Dream stöhnend.

"Du hast mir, keine Ahnung, _hunderte_ geschickt. Und ich sollte das so schnell machen, ich war —"

"Ist gut Sapnap" Dream reibt über sein Gesicht, um die Anspannung in seinen Wangen zu lösen. "Lass mich dafür bezahlen, und du kaufst dir ein neues Ticket, dieses Mal für die richtigen Wochen"

Er hört keine Antwort.

Er runzelt die Stirn. "Sapnap?"

"Ähm", sagt Sapnap, seine Stimme unbeholfen. "Nein?"

Stumpf murmelt George "Was"

Sapnap atmet aus. "Ich muss am fünfzehnten zuhause sein. Ich kann nicht länger bleiben"

"Sapnap", beginnt Dream, aber wird von unerwarteter Abweisung abgeschnitten.

"Nein man", sagt Sapnap. "Nein. Ich verstehe, dass das... alles komisch und so ist, aber ich habe euch schon davor gesagt, dass ich da Pläne habe. Ich kann euch beide nicht babysitten"

Dreams Kopf fällt zur Seite, seine Kopfhörer treffen auf seine Schulter in tiefer Enttäuschung — für die Art, wie er seine engsten Freunde behandelt hat, und für Sapnaps ungeschickten Kampf, den Anweisungen zu folgen.

"Du kannst nicht umplanen", sagt Dream schließlich.

Sapnaps Stimme ist streng. "Ich kann nicht. Ich kann wirklich nicht"

Dream erkennt den Klang, die Art, wie sein Satz auf eine Weise endet, die sagt: _dräng nicht, frag nicht. nicht mehr._

Er flucht.

"Ich würde dich dann nur für eine Woche sehen", sagt George an Sapnap gewandt, und das Zögern in seiner Stimme ist genug, um einen weiteren Pfahl in Dreams Brust zu rammen.

Sapnap antwortet nicht. Ihre Panik steigt, während die Sekunden verstreichen.

Dream richtet sich auf. "Okay, naja — naja George, könntest du deine Tickets ändern?"

"Um früher zu kommen?" Fast kann er sich durch Georges Stimme vorstellen, wie er seine Stirn runzelt. "Du weißt, ich kann nicht, Dream. Wir haben das schon besprochen, als wir sie gekauft haben"

Durch seine Zähne sagt er "Erinner mich"

"Meine... meine Mutter hat in der Woche Geburtstag", erklärt George vorsichtig, als könnten die Worte Dream tief schneiden. "Und dass wir Familie dahaben. Weißt du noch?"

Sein Herz sinkt in seinen Magen, während er versucht, die ausgefransten Fäden zu greifen, bevor ihre Reise vor ihren Augen zerfällt. George kann nicht früher kommen; Sapnap kann nicht später kommen. Er wird für drei Wochen im September verwurzelt sein.

"Deine Mutter ist Jungfrau?"

"Was zum Fick, Sapnap?"

Dream ignoriert sie. "Also das", beginnt er leise, "das wäre eine Woche für mich und Sapnap. Dann..."

"Eine Woche mit uns allen", hilft Sapnap.

"Und eine Woche nur du und ich", beendet George leise.

Dreams Augen fallen mit Furcht auf seinen Tisch.

George hatte zugestimmt, ihn zu besuchen, die Möglichekit so nah, dass Dream es über ihm leuchten spürte. Sie hatten Fortschritte gemacht, und es funktionierte — bis sie irgendwann wieder aus ihrem Muster fallen würden.

"Es ist okay, George", sagt Dream geschlagen. "Ich versthe das. Das ist nicht das, wofür du unterschrieben hast. Wir können es absagen, und ich zahl dir dein Geld zurück, du musst nicht —"

Sapnap unterbricht ihn. "Nein nein, komm schon, eine Woche wird nicht —"

"Du hörst auf zu reden —"

"Hört auf, beide", bestimmt George und wird mit wartender Stille begrüßt. "Es ist ein wirklich langer Tag gewesen. Und das... das hilft dem auch nicht", schnaubt er. "Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin"

Dream starrt die Tage auf seinem digitalen Kalender an, die mit ":))))))" markiert sind — und runzelt die Stirn.

"Für jetzt", sagt George, "möchte ich immer noch gehen. Das ist das, was mir mein Bauchgefühl sagt, und ich versuche in letzter Zeit mehr darauf zu hören. Das letzte was ich will, ist etwas zu überstürzen und dabei euch am Ende enttäuschen, also... wie ich darüber fühle könnte sich ändern" Er hält vorsichtig inne. "Ist das okay?"

Unerwartete Wärme füllt Dreams Brust. Selbst die geringste Chance, George zu sehen, lindert seinen Herzschmerz mit Sorgfalt. Er atmet aus. "Ja"

"Das ist okay für mich", sagt Sapnap, während seine Stimme leiser wird. "Und tut mir Leid"

"Es ist", murmelt George, "gut, Spanap"

"Ich wollte das nicht", stellt er klar.

Dream seufzt. "Wissen wir"

Nach einem Moment fragt er "Bin ich fällig?"

George lacht scharf.

"Ich hasse dich", sagt Dream mit einem Lachen, weil er es niemals ernst meinen könnte.

"Kein CS:GO für einen Monat", spaßt George mit falscher Autorität.

Sapnap schnaubt. "Passt"

"Zwei Monate", erhöht Dream.

"Ich spiel nicht mal so viel", sagt Sapnap.

"Wissen wir", wirft George schnell ein. "Deshalb bist du auch so schlecht"

"Spiel jetzt gegen mich, Bitch", fordert Sapnap heraus, und die Unterstellung bereitet Dream schon leichten Schmerz in seinen Schläfen.

"Können wir das bitte nicht nochmal machen", fragt er schwach.

Zu seiner Überraschung brummt George "Nein, eigentlich hört sich das lustig an"

Ein ungläubiges Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, alarmiert von dem Interesse, von dem er Wind bekommen hatte. "Was?"

"Nur kurz", erklärt George leicht.

"Wette gilt", sagt Sapnap und klickt schon mit seiner Maus herum, um, wie Dream vermutet, das Spiel zu starten.

"Woher kommt das?", fragt Dream.

George lacht. "Weiß nicht. Vielleicht bin ich noch deprimiert, dass ich vorhin verloren habe"

"Ah", sagt Dream. "Genau wie ich schon müde vom Gewinnen bin."

"Jaja" Sapnaps Tippen hallt durch den Anruf. "Sehen wir noch"

Dream zieht sich verteidigend an sein Tisch. "Ich spiele nicht"

"Doch wirst du", sagt George einfach.

"Komm schon", bestärkt Sapnap. "Lass uns paar Kinder mobben"

Widerwillig macht Dream mit. Sie versinken in Spielen und tauschen Worte aus, die oberflächlich bleiben, unterbrochen von kurzen Rufen. Sie rutschen in ihre Komfort Zone, aber Dream beibt extrem vorsichtig mit dem, was über seine Lippen geht, und wie er sich durch die versteckte Anspannung, die immer noch ziwschen ihnen hängt, navigiert. In kleinen Momenten, in denen George und Sapnap sich ärgern, was Dream ein Lachen aus seinen Lungen etnlockt — er sieht ein Blick in ihre Zukunft. Es ist weder ganz, noch ruiniert, aber irgendwo daziwschen balanciert.

Dream weiß, dass er verletzt ist. Er weiß, dass es noch dauern wird, für Wochen und Nächte, bis er gelernt hat, wahrhaftig zufrieden mit dem zu sein, dass er nicht das haben kann, was er am meisten will. Während er Georges helles Lachen und Grinsen hört, weiß er, dass er dazu gewillt wäre, noch einmal durch alles zu gehen.

Die drei werden müde und hören auf zu spielen, nachdem sie einstimmig entschieden hatte, dass sie sich genug für heute belästigt hatten. Sapnap gibt ihnen seine letzte Entschuldigung und aufrichtiger Dankbarkeit, bevor er Dream und George die Abwesenheit seiner lauten Stimme genießen lässt.

"Gott", sagt George nachdem sie alleine in dem Call sind. "Das war viel"

Dream brummt zustimmend. "War es" Er verstummt mit all den Worten, die er gerne sagen würde, und atmet die Impulsivität von seiner Zunge aus. "Gute Nacht, George", murmelt er stattdessen. "Wir reden uns irgendwann bald, okay?"

"Ja", sagt George. "Bis dann"

Dream zieht seinen Cursor über den roten Knopf zum auflegen, bereitet sich auf den gewöhnlichen Konflikt vor, der folgt, nachdem eine Konversation völlig gestorben ist.

"Naja... noch eine Sache, bevor ich mich verabschiede", spricht George scnell und hindert ihn somit am Auflegen.

Das Licht von seinem Monitor leuchtet in weichem Blau in der Stille. Die Sehnen in seinen Knöcheln liegen immer noch über der Maus und der Tastatur; er kann die Kante fühlen, die gegen die Haut seiner Hadngelenke presst.

Sie haben sich seit Juni nicht mehr ununterbrochen unterhalten, sondern nur hier und da ein paar Sätze gesprochen.

Schüchtern fragt George "Was ist es?"

"Wenn ich dich besuchen kommen würde", sagt George. "Das bedeutet, dass wir für eine Weile auf uns alleine gestellt sind, nachdem Sapnap nicht mehr da ist"

"Ja" Dreams Ton ist langsam. Geduldig. Hoffend.

George hält inne, und kämpft dann zu fragen "Wäre das... komisch, auch wenn ich noch..."

"Nicht bereit bist?", beendet Dream sanft.

"Ja"

Sein Herz schmerzt, als er an die Millionen Worte denkt, die aus seinem Mund fallen und den Moment zerstören könntne. Georges Stimme ist zart und nah — aber es reißt Dream nicht mehr so auseinander, wie sie es mal getan hatte.

"Wäre es nicht", antwortet er aufrichtig. "Ich werde nichts von dir erwarten, oder irgendwas machen, dass dir unangenehm ist"

Die Chance ihn lächeln zu sehen, in echt. Ihn in der Ferne bewundern zu können. Ihn sehen lassen, was für ein Leben er sich in Florida aufgebaut hat, den Holzboden, über den er langläuft, der Ozean, der nach ihm verlangte. George könnte hier für immer Leben, und würde langsam lernen, was es braucht, um ihn zu behalten.

"Du glaubst, das ginge?", fragt George weiter, seine Angst in jeder vorsichtigen Silbe hörbar.

Dream sammelt in seiner warmen Kehle so viel Trost und Ehrlichkeit wie er nur kann. "Ja"

George stößt einen kurzen Atemzug aus.

Dream lehnt sich in seinem Sitz zurück und neigt seinen Kopf, um die faulen Bewegungen seines Ventilators widerstandslos durch die Luft gleiten zu sehen. Er wartet, bis George wieder zu sprechen beginnt.

"Dann glaube ich... dass ich dich und Sapnap gerne sehen würde", sagt George. "Ich glaube es wäre dumm, diese Möglichkeit nicht wahrzunehmen"

Dream öffnet seine Lippen als ein gehauchter Atmezug ihm entwischt. Die klare, entscheidende Neigung zu Georges Worten verfestigt sich in seinem vorsichtigen Tempel der Hoffnung. Er würde hohe Städte und goldene Königreiche bauen, um George nie wieder zögern zu hören.

Er beruhigt sein rasendes Herz und sagt "Gut, dass du nicht dumm bist"

George lacht leise. Die Ruhe fühlt sich süß und vergebend an, wie Sommerregen. "Stimmt"

Ihre letzte, lange Stille hört sich nach der schwach knisternden Glut an, vergraben in aschiger Erde, nachdem die Flammen erloschen waren. Der Ruin ist in den Teilen, die sie zurückgelassen hatten, sichtbar. Es sticht und kocht, und alles was Dream machen kann, ist mit seinen Augen über die Holzlatten zu schweifen, die sich über ihm drehen.

Doch die Vorahnung einer Wiedergeburt erblüht langsam in der Stille. Etwas aus Federn rührt sich in den Überresten, eine Art Hoffnung, die sie heben wird.

"Ich sehe dich in sechs Wochen", sagt George schließlich.

Dream macht sich bereit zum auflegen, und lächelt. "Ich sehe dich dann"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwie bin ich echt erleichtert, das jetzt beendet zu haben, da ich in den letzten beiden Wochen jeden Tag ca. 4000 Wörter geschrieben habe. Meine Noten, Hausaufgaben und mein Schlaf haben definitv nicht darunter gelitten ahahh. Ich hoffe, man hatte Spaß daran, eine deutsche Version von Heat Waves zu lesen und ich habe es nicht allzu kompliziert oder seltsam geschrieben bzw. formuliert. Ich würde mich über Feedback und Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen.


End file.
